Fairy Tail Season 1
by Talaks16
Summary: Fairy Tail in my way with Gray and Lucy being the major couple
1. The Secret Member

**I am Finally Back. For those of you who haven't read my author's note i will give you a briefing. Basically I am changing a couple of things. Don't worry it is still following the concept of Gray and Lucy being a couple. There is only a few things that I have changed not a lot but a couple. Plus just for a heads up the chapters up until chapter 10 the only changes will be about Lucy's past. Also she will no longer be a double mage and I will be having a separate story for the m-rated scenes. However that will be hopefully posted by Thursday if I'm lucky. Until then wish me luck.**

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Fiore. This country is inhabited by seventeen million people. The world that Fiore resides in is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold all throughout the world. Magic is apart of people's everyday lives. It is also the main form of combat for mages. Mages are people who can wield magic of any kind and also use magic as their own occupation. Mages belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within Fiore. Within one certain city there lies a certain guild. This guild represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. This guild's name is Fairy Tail.<p>

**PORT TOWN, HARGEON**

**TRAIN STATION**

"Um, sir?" asks a train conductor.

"Natsu, we're here! We've arrived in Hargeon! Get up! Get up!" said Happy trying to get Natsu up and off the train.

"Is he okay?" asked the train conductor.

"Aye! He always gets like this." answered Happy.

"I can't handle it… I'll never take the train again…" said Natsu about to throw up. As Natsu was about to throw up Happy started to exit the train.

"If the info we got is correct, then "salamander" should be in this town. Let's go." said Happy.

"L-Let me rest for a bit..." said Natsu hanging out the train window.

However while in the back of the train the train was getting ready to leave. Happy already off the train noticed this and saw Natsu still in the train's window while the train was leaving.

"Save me!" yelled Natsu while the train left with him on it.

"It departed." said Happy as he watched the train leave with Natsu.

**WITH LUCY**

"What? There's only one magic store in the whole town?" asked a shock Lucy in a magic store.

"Yes. You see this town lives more off the fishing business than the magic business." explained the store owner which made Lucy sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Lucy.

"Sorry, but I'm not. In this town not even a tenth of the people who live here use magic, so in other words this store specializes in selling to traveling mages." explained the store owner.

"I see. So in other words this was a total waste then?" said Lucy with a disappointed look on her face.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please have a look at this. I actually have a lot of new merchandise, you know." said the store owner as he pulled out an item.

"Girls absolutely love this Colors magic. You can switch the color of you clothes to whatever color you want anytime!" said the store owner as he showed Lucy how it worked.

"Change like this!" said the store owner.

"I know. I've used it before. You see what I'm looking for is powerful gate keys." said Lucy as she was looking around the store.

"Gates, huh? Those are rare." said the store owner as Lucy found something that caught her eye.

"This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" exclaimed Lucy as she found the gate key.

"Um … That one is not powerful at all." said the store owner.

"So what? I am after all looking for the gate keys." said a very happy Lucy.

"But I thought you said you were looking for powerful ones?" asked the store owner.

"Never mind. Anyway how much is it?" said Lucy holding the gate key.

"20,000 jewels." answered the store owner.

"How much might it be again?" asked Lucy for a second time.

"Like I just told you, 20,000 jewels." answered the store owner. Hearing that made Lucy freeze.

_"Ok I guess now it's time for Plan B. I know I promised him that I would use it under only very serious situations. However this is a very serious situation and I really need that gate key. After all, that key is the reason why I left the city a month ago." _thought Lucy. Lucy then got into position for "Plan B".

"Come on, how much is it, _really_, you wonderful old man you…" said Lucy as she turned on the sex appeal and winked at him.

* * *

><p>"Jeez that old man. After all that he only knocked off the price by 1000 jewels." said Lucy walking on a bridge after she exited the store.<p>

"I know for a fact my looks are not worth only 1000 jewels. Even if he is an old guy he sure pisses me off!" said a very angry Lucy.

"KYA!" screamed a lot of girls.

When Lucy turned her head she saw a bunch of girls and a guy in front of the church. As she was looking down two teenage girls ran pass her and said "You said that a famous mage has come to town?" said the first girl. "It's Salamander-sama!" said the second girl.

"Salamander?" questioned Lucy. _"It couldn't be… No he doesn't even know how to charm a girl."_ thought Lucy. "However, I still better go check it out" said Lucy as she started making her way down to the church area

**With Natsu**

"Damn, I ended up taking the train again." said Natsu in the city walking with Happy by his side.

"And you're no good at riding things, Natsu. After all you do have motion sickness." said Happy.

"I know. However I'm also starving…" said Natsu.

"But Natsu we don't have any money." said happy.

"Say, Happy… This "Salamander" is Igneel, right?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah! I doubt a fire dragon would be anyone but Igneel, right?" said Happy.

"Yeah, that's right." said Natsu.

They then heard a bunch of girls from a distance yelling "Salamander-sama! You're so wonderful! Burn me!"

"Salamander!" said Natsu and Happy together and took off running towards where the girls are.

"See? Talk about somebody, and they show up!" said Natsu while running. "Aye!" said Happy.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

At the church there is guy who is charming all the girls and making them fall in love with him. All the girls were had hearts in their eyes and were saying "Lovely! Cool!" said the girls. At the same time Lucy has also made her way down to the church area.

_"Well looks like I was right it wasn't him. However this guy…"_ thought Lucy.

"Hmm I wonder why you aren't affected at all by my charm" said the guy. He then looked over at Lucy.

"_Who the hell is this guy?" _thought Lucy.

Then suddenly Natsu came through the crowd of girls. "Igneel!" shouted Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" said the guy as he noticed Natsu.

_"I don't believe it. What the heck is Natsu and Happy doing here in Hargeon?"_ thought Lucy.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked the guy which made the guy freeze up.

"If I told you Salamander, then maybe that would ring a bell?" asked the guy. However Natsu and Happy were already walking away.

"He's already gone!" said the guy in shock.

"How rude of you! Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing mage! Apologize to him!" said the girls as they attacked Natsu while Happy watched.

"What's wrong with you people?" asked Natsu being pinned to the ground by the girls. Lucy was just staring at the scene in shock.

_"He never changes. However he of all people should at least know how dangerous girls can be when it comes to guys."_ thought Lucy.

"Now, now… Just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." said the guy. Once he said that all the girls personalities went from angry to love struck.

"He's so kind!" said all the girls as Lucy stared at the scene with curious eyes.

"Here is my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends." said the guy as he was handing Natsu an autograph.

"No thanks." said Natsu with an irritated look. However once he said that he also got all the girls angry once again and they attacked him once again.

"I guess we got the wrong person." said Happy.

"Y-you think." said Natsu on the ground.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…" said the guy which made all the girls upset.

"What? You're leaving already?" said all the girls while in an upset mood.

"**Red Carpet!**" said the guy. Once he said that a flexible purple magic was enabling him to fly while he stands on it.

"I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!" said the guy. Once he said that he flew off.

"Of course!" yelled all the girls as they watched him fly off.

"Who the hell was that guy?" wondered Natsu.

"Natsu! Happy!" said Lucy to get their attention.

"Huh?" said Natsu. When he turned his head and saw Lucy he was shocked.

"It can't be." said Happy.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu and Happy in surprise.

"It's been a while Happy, Natsu." said Lucy with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"But to say I was shocked to see you two is an understatement. I never thought I see you two here especially you of all people." said Lucy while they were in a restaurant.<p>

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Natsu while him and happy were eating.

"While last time I checked you can't really handle transportation well, right?" said Lucy.

"Please can we talk about something else?" asked Natsu while getting sick.

"Sorry." apologized Lucy.

"But Lucy… Who was that guy?" asked Happy.

"I have no idea. But one thing for sure is that he was a total scumbag." answered Lucy.

"By the way what are you doing in Hargeon anyway?" asked Natsu.

"Gate Keys. I heard a rumor about a month ago about one in this city." answered Lucy.

"So did you find it?" asked Happy.

"Yeah but its a little complicated." said Lucy.

_"If I said anything about how my sex appeal failed, then those two would rub it in my face forever."_ thought Lucy.

"Anyway what are you two doing in Hargeon? It looked like you two were looking for someone." said Lucy.

"Aye! Igneel!" said Happy.

"I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out. But unfortunately it was someone else." explained Natsu.

"He didn't look like a salamander." said Happy.

"They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel." said Natsu.

"Wait fire dragon. Oh you mean you're dad." said Lucy.

"Yeah." said Natsu.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" yelled Lucy.

"Huh. What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT A DRAGON JUST WOULDN'T BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN!" yelled Lucy which shocked Natsu and Happy.

"THE BOTH OF YOU JUST REALIZED THIS, _NOW_?" yelled Lucy once she saw their faces.

"Anyway, I have some things to do. So, I guess I'll just see you two later." said Lucy as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you, come again." said the waitress as Lucy was about to exit, but she suddenly froze.

"Huh?" wondered turned around and saw Natsu and Happy both kneeling on the ground.

"Lucy thanks. We both appreciate your kindness!" yelled Natsu in the middle of the restaurant.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Will you two knock it off? You two are seriously embarrassing me! Look I have to get going I really have some things to do." said Lucy.

"Okay. But before you leave you want that autograph that fake salamander gave to me?" said Natsu.

"No way in hell!" yelled Lucy as she left the restaurant.

"That's Lucy for ya" said Happy.

"Yeah. She really hasn't changed a bit." said Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Look's like everyone back home is causing trouble again. But then again that's to be expected." said Lucy as sat in the park reading Weekly Sorcerer.<p>

"Speaking of which once I get that key I should probably head home. Even though it's only been a month _he _is probably worried about me as usual. Besides that I do miss him." said Lucy.

"So who is this guy you are talking about" said a voice. Lucy turned her head and saw it was the guy from earlier.

"Y-you... You're the guy from earlier." said Lucy startled since the guy did surprise her.

"I was actually looking for you." answered the guy.

"Looking for me?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. Now tell me why my charm didn't work on you?" said the guy.

"Jeez. No matter how powerful the love charm is. It won't work on someone who is in a relationship." answered Lucy.

"Relationship?" questioned the guy.

"Yeah. I've been in a relationship with the guy I'm currently dating since a month before I turned thirteen." answered Lucy.

"I see. But anyway the real reason I came was to invite you personally to the party on my ship tonight." said the guy.

"What's the point of it since I have a boyfriend your charm won't work on me don't you get it?" asked Lucy as she got up from the park bench.

"I know that." said the guy.

"Besides I don't go to parties that are being thrown by scumbag's like you!" said Lucy.

"I'm a scumbag?" question the guy with a hurt expression.

"What I don't get is why you would go as far as to use a charm to become popular?" asked Lucy.

"Its part of a ceremony." answered the guy.

"Ceremony?" questioned Lucy.

"Yes. I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see…" answered the guy.

"Jeez. I can't believe that even though you're a mage you are also a complete idiot." said Lucy.

"You see I am also from Fairy Tail. So I was wondering if you wanted to join since you are also a mage yourself. This ceremony is just a way of getting into Fairy Tail." said the guy.

_"What! I've been apart of fairy tail since I was eight years old and I have not once seen him there once."_ thought Lucy.

"Well what do you say?" asked the guy.

"Sure I'll go." said answered Lucy.

"OK. Then I'll see you tonight at the party." said the guy.

"_Idiot. The only reason I am going is because there is something not right about this guy and I intend to find out what it is. Even if I have to use a little force." _thought Lucy after the guy left.

* * *

><p>"What a meal! " said Natsu on the bridge at night.<p>

"Aye!" said Happy. Happy then saw a ship a little ways off the port.

"Oh yeah… Is that the ship Salamander's party is at?" said Happy.

"Gonna hurl…" said Natsu as he thought about being on the ship.

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it." said Happy as he saw Natsu about to throw up. Suddenly three girls came by.

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship! I wish I had gone! Salamander? You don't know him? He's the famous Fairy Tail mage that came to town!" said the and Happy slightly jumped once they heard he was apart of Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?" questioned Natsu with a glare. With that both Happy and Natsu started looking at where the ship was and Natsu once again got sick.

"Fairy Tail…" said Natsu as he looked at the ship.

* * *

><p>"Lucy was it? What a pretty name." said the guy while he was in a room with Lucy on the ship.<p>

"Thank you." said Lucy. Lucy was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees.

_"I am so lucky that he is not here right now or I would be dead. I just better hope that he doesn't find out about this._" thought Lucy.

"Well then let's start off with a toast. Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth…" said the guy.

"_WHAT!_ _I gotta hang in there_!" thought Lucy. Lucy suddenly stood up noticing something strange.

"What's the meaning of this? What you were just doing is a type of magic that can knock people out, Sleep." said Lucy as she confronted the guy.

"I will admit you are pretty sharp." said the guy as he chuckled.

"Don't even think about getting any ideas. I already know you aren't a member of Fairy Tail. The only reason I agreed to come was to find out what you're intentions are." said Lucy which made the guy laugh.

"So you knew. However you sure are a handful." said the suddenly the curtains behind them dropped to reveal a gang of guys holding the guests on the ship.

"What the heck is going on now?" said a shocked Lucy.

"Welcome to my ship, Lucy. Now please be a good girl until we reach Bosco." said the guy with a terrifying glare.

"Bosco? What the hell are you up to?" questioned Lucy.

"Will you just give it up! You are now our merchandise." said the guy.

"Why you." said Lucy as she was getting angry. She then took a look over to the gang of guys.

"Nice Salamander-sama. We've got ourselves quite a haul this time!" said the guys.

"That's it I had enough!" said a very angry Lucy as she pulled out her gate keys.

However once she did the guy knocked the keys out of hand and grabbed them.

"Gate keys? So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage? This magic can only be used by the contract holders. In other words, these are useless to me." said the guy as he threw the gate keys out the window.

"_This guy.. I met my share of jerks in the past however even they wouldn't have done that. This guy using magic like that…"_ thought Lucy.

"You are definitely the worst mage I've ever met." said Lucy. Then suddenly the ceiling broke and Natsu appeared with an angry look.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" questioned Lucy.

"I could ask you the same thing. But anyway you should've been able to handle this guy " said Natsu.

"Shut up!" said an embarrassed Lucy. However the ship then started to sway and Natsu started getting sick.

"I knew it. It's no use…" said Natsu wanting to throw up.

"Idiot!" yelled Lucy.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" asked Happy flying by using his aera.

"I'll explain later." answered Lucy.

"I see then. Run Away!" said happy as he had Lucy wrapped around his tail while he flew away.

"After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" said the guy as he watched Lucy being carried out of the ship.

"Hey Happy, what about Natsu?" said Lucy.

"You know I can't carry two people." said Happy.

"You think you can escape?** Prominence Whip!**" said the guy which made fiery whips try to attack Lucy and Happy.

"That cat's damn fast." said the guy as he saw Happy dodge all the attacks.

"Hey…" said Natsu.

"Happy I've got to help Natsu and the other girls!" said Lucy while still being carried by Happy.

"Lucy, listen up." said Happy.

"What is it?" asked Lucy. Then suddenly Happy's wings disappeared.

"My transformation ran out." answered Happy.

"Huh.. HAPPY!" said Lucy as both she and Happy fell into the ocean.

Once they landed in the ocean Lucy started to look for her keys."There they are." said Lucy as she found her keys in the water.

"Ah, well… First we hurry to Bosco…" said the guy as the group of guys began attacking Natsu.

"Fairy… Tail…" said Natsu as he blocked an attack.

"Huh…" said the guy.

"You?" said Natsu.

Meanwhile out in the water Lucy and happy have both swam to surface of the water.

"Ok Natsu. I'll give you some help. **Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!**" said Lucy.

"Fishy!" yelled Happy as he saw Aquarius.

"No! Remember I know celestial spirit magic. Which means I can use gate keys to call celestial spirits from an alternate dimension." said Lucy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." said Happy.

"Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!" said Lucy.

"Tch." said Aquarius.

"You did not just say "tch" to me?" said an angry Lucy.

"Lucy you really shouldn't complain like that." said Happy.

"You are an annoying girl. Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key, I'll kill you." said Aquarius which she then gave Lucy a very cold glare.

"S-sorry!" said Lucy and Happy. Then Aquarius made a huge wave which swept the ship, Lucy and Happy to the shore.

"You never change. What were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up, too?" said Lucy as she and Happy ended up on the shore.

"Alas, I failed. I ended up sweeping the ship as well." said Aquarius.

"You were aiming for me?" said Lucy.

"Besides that you could've handled that on your own. You have plenty of other kinds of magic that could've handled that in one sweep" said Aquarius.

"I wasn't in the position. Besides as of right now I'm not able to use the rest of the magic that I possess." said Lucy.

"Anyway do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend. You should go on one with yours." said Aquarius. Then she disappeared as Lucy told her not to rub it in.

"Hey Lucy! maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" said Happy.

"Happy you are missing the main point." said Lucy.

Meanwhile at the ship people gathered around it. "What is this? A ship was thrown into the port!" said the people surrounding the ship.

"Damn it! What the…" said the guy. Natsu then appeared to be on the top of the boat being turned on its side.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy as she came up to the ship. Lucy then saw that Natsu had a serious face on.

"Lucy, have you figured out why he's faking out to be part of our guild?" asked Natsu.

"No I was about to find out when you came crashing in though the roof." answered Natsu.

"What do you mean faking? And besides what does it mean to you anyway? Boys get them!" said the guy.

"Right!" answered the gang of guys.

"Take a good look at this face." said Natsu as he took of his jacket and suddenly the gang of guy's came charging at Natsu.

"Lucy shouldn't you be helping him?" asked Happy.

"I'll help him in a bit. Besides I'm gonna give him some payback of my own." answered Lucy.

"Huh.. Why?" asked Happy while eating a fish.

"Of what he told me earlier." answered Lucy with an intense look on her face.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank you for coming miss." said the guy as Lucy came onto the ship.

"Whatever." said Lucy as the guy brought her to a room.

"So what makes you think your master will listen to you on letting me join?" asked Lucy.

"Simple not only am I a mage but I'm also one of the very few people left of the Heartfilia family" answered the guy.

_"What the hell! I am definitely gonna make this guy pay later not only for lying about being apart of Fairy Tail but also because of what he just said._" thought Lucy.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Natsu then punched the guys that came after him. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And Lucy or I have never seen you before!" said Natsu which shocked the guy.

"What! You mean that girl is also apart of Fairy Tail!" said the guy in shock.

"Yeah." said Natsu while being angry.

"He had to reveal it. Oh well I guess it means I can finally remove this glove." said Lucy as she removed the glove that was on her right hand. Then Lucy and Happy close to where Natsu was.

"That mark on his right arm and that mark on her hand. It's the real deal, Bora-san!" said one of the guys.

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" said the guy whose name is revealed to be Bora.

"So he's Bora the Prominence. From what I know is that he was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some years back." said Happy.

"I don't care whether you are good guy or a bad guy… But I'm not gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" said Natsu as he was making his way to Natsu.

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy? **Prominence Typhoon!**" said Bora. Bora unleashed a spiraling fire towards Natsu. As he did that it caused the ship to catch on fire.

"Just so you know I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." said Bora as he started walking away.

"Gross! Are you really a fire mage? I can't believe how gross this fire tastes!" said Natsu as he was eating the fire which shocked Bora and his men.

"Natsu hold it!" yelled a very angry Lucy.

"Huh.. Why?" asked Natsu.

"I plan on giving this guy some of my payback for lying about something that is important to me." answered Lucy.

"Important? What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"You'll see. " said Lucy.

"Okay but just let me finish him off." said Natsu. Lucy nodded and then turned to face Bora.

"You said earlier that you were one of the very few people left of the Heartfilia family. However the most well known people of that family were Satomi, a Celestial Mage and Kazuki, a Element Mage." said Lucy.

"And what does it matter to you?" asked Bora which only made Lucy smirk.

"Simple because they were my parents." answered Lucy which shocked everyone in the vicinity.

"What!" said Bora.

"Why don't I show you what happens when you anger a Heartfilia and let me tell you be glad I have control of my anger right now. Let's just say you don't want to meet me when I'm angry!" said Lucy.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Natsu I've never seen her this angry." said Happy.

"Same here." said Natsu.

"A female mage who also happens to be a Heartfilia. Could it be that your the younger twin and their only daughter." said Bora.

"**Dance of the Stars of Chaos**" said Lucy. Thousands of black and red starts appeared and transformed into a black tornado which took off into Bora's direction

"What the hell? How the hell are you able to use darkness magic? " wondered Bora out loud as he was hit by the attack.

"Let's just say celestial spirit magic is the only type of magic I know. Being Kazuki's daughter me and my siblings were taught about the elements as well. Comes in handy if I do say so myself. Natsu you take care of the rest." said Lucy.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, but before anything thanks for the meal." said Natsu.

"W-W-W-W-What the heck is going on with these two?" questioned Bora.

"That guy should realize that fire isn't going to work on Natsu." said Happy.

"Yeah and since he's a mage who only uses fire he's done for." said Lucy as Natsu started walking towards Bora.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." said Natsu as he punched his hands together.

"Here I go! **Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu which made an explosion happen.

When the smoke all the guys but Bora were knocked out as he was using his magic to enable him to fly.

"B-Bora-san… I've seen that guy before. With pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales… It's got to be him! He's the real…" said one of guys.

"Looks like they finally figured it out." said Lucy.

"Remember it well… This is what a real Fairy Tail mage is capable of!" said Natsu as his hands were covered in fire.

**"Red Shower!"** said Bora as he shot it at Natsu. Natsu just ran through them and jumped up and punched Bora.

"He never changes." said Lucy as she was watching the battle.

"You can say that again. Let's not forget that Natsu's magic is a magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's." said Happy.

"I know." said Lucy as they continued to watch the battle.

**"Hell Prominence!**" said Bora which destroyed part of the city.

"That guy should just give up already. Natsu's magic is Dragon Slayer Magic he has no chance at winning." said Happy.

"Damn you!" said Bora as he shot another fire magic attack at Natsu but Natsu caught it and ate it.

"I'm getting a pretty good meal here! Listen up, jerk. I'm gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp!" said Natsu.

"Smoke me?" questioned a scared Bora.

"Take this! **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu. Natsu then finished him off as well as destroying part of the city.

"Natsu… you don't smoke things using flames…" said Happy.

"Nice job, Natsu… But… you went overboard again" said Lucy as she saw all the destruction.

"Aye!" said Happy. Then suddenly the military appeared.

"The military is here. Great just great…" said Lucy. But then Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and ran for it.

"Lucy let's get out of here." said Natsu.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Beside I got that key so let's go" said Lucy.

"Alright let's go home Lucy." said Natsu.

"Yeah but you do realize one thing though right?" said Lucy.

"One thing?" asked Natsu.

"To get back home we have to go on the train which means…" said Lucy.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now you're making me feel sick." said Natsu as he just now realized that.

"Deal with it" said Lucy.

_"I'm just glad to be going home. I finally get to see him after a whole entire month._" thought Lucy as she was smiling

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

"Jeez" said Gray as he sighed as he sat at the bar in the guild.

"Gray what's wrong?" asked Mira noticing his strange attitude.

"Its nothing." answered Gray.

"Yeah right." said Cana who was sitting next to him drinking alcohol.

"Really its nothing." said Gray.

"Gray does this have anything to do with _her_ not being her?" asked Levy walking up to them.

"NO!" yelled Gray.

"Gray just admit it." said Cana.

"Well to be honest I'm just plain old worry about her. I mean she has been gone for about a month." said Gray.

"Gray relax." said Master Makarov walking up to them.

"Huh... Old man" said Gray as he saw Makarov.

"But really Gray relax. I got a message saying that she should be coming back sometime this week." said Makarov.

"Good." said Gray.

"Yeah I agree. Besides I think it is time for her to come home so _someone_ isn't all worried all the time." said Cana which made everyone laugh.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Gray embarrassed.

"But besides that. Gray clothes." said Cana.

"Huh?" said Gray but then he looked down to notice he had stripped without his knowing.

"Not again!" yelled gray. _"You better come home soon_." thought Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I forgot to mention i will be posting my weebly on it where i will have the pictures and anything else story releated.<strong>


	2. Welcome Home, Lucy

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again! This time they've destroyed half a port!" complained one of the members of the magic council.

"Now they've done it!" said another member of the council.

"I quite like that bunch of fools, personally." said one of the members with blue hair.

"Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many mages of talent and ability." said one of the members who was old.

"I guess you take the good with the bad." said another member.

"Just leave them be. Without those fools, this world we live in would be boring." said the member with blue hair.

* * *

><p>"I hate riding trains." said Natsu walking in Magnolia. He, Lucy and Happy have arrived in Magnolia and were now heading towards Fairy Tail.<p>

"Are you still going on about that? We've been off the train for a couple minutes now. "said Lucy.

"That's Natsu for you." said Happy.

"Good point. But besides that how else would we of gotten back to Magnolia if we didn't take the train?" said Lucy.

"We could've walked!" said Natsu.

"If we did it that way, it would've taken longer to get back." said Lucy.

"Lucy has a point, Natsu." said Happy.

"Anyway Natsu you can stop complaining." said Lucy as she stopped walking.

"Huh why?" asked Natsu.

"Because we're here, idiot." answered Lucy as Natsu and Happy stopped walking to notice they were in front Fairy Tail.

"Let's go then!" said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"We're back!" yelled Natsu as he kick opened the door.

"We're back!" yelled Happy after Natsu kick the door open.

"Yo! What's up! Welcome back!" said members of fairy Tail.

Lucy walked in with Natsu as she thought _"it's good to be home."_

"There you go makin' trouble again! You half destroyed Harge-" said a member of Fairy Tail but was cut off by Natsu kicking him.

"Here we go again." said Lucy sighing.

"That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" yelled an angry Natsu.

"How would I know? I just told you some rumors that have been going around!" yelled back the member.

"What'd you say?" yelled Natsu.

"You wanna go?" yelled back the member. Then suddenly in a blink of an eye, all throughout Fairy Tail a fight is raging.

"Now, now, Natsu… This isn't something to get-" said Happy but was cut off but someone hitting into him. This made him slide off the table, while hitting the Fairy Tail members, who were sitting there, at the same time.

"Something's will never change." said Lucy as she watched the whole guild get into a fight.

"So Natsu's back?" questioned Gray as he stood up not noticing that he was only wearing his underwear.

_"He never changes."_ thought Lucy as she saw Gray in only his underwear.

"We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" said gray as he started walking towards Natsu's fight.

"Gray… Your clothes." said Cana as she was drinking a glass of alcohol.

"Oops!" said Gray as he looked down and noticed he was only wearing his underwear.

"This is why all the men here have no class." said Cana sighing. She then went back to drinking alcohol but this time in a barrel.

"Let's do this!" yelled Gray as he kicked a Fairy Tail member.

"Put some clothes on first and then you can come at me!" yelled Natsu who was still fighting the same member of Fairy Tail since he came back.

"All this crying and whining before noon? What a bunch of babies!" said Elfman walking past Lucy.

"If you're a man, then talk with your fists!" yelled Elfman.

"Elfman." said Lucy as she sweat dropped.

"Outta our way!" yelled Natsu and Gray as they punched him.

"Like I said Something's never change." said Lucy.

"My, how noisy it is." said Loke who was sitting down with two woman. Then suddenly he was hit on the forehead by a glass.

"Relax. I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!" said Loke.

"Good luck!" said the women, who were with Loke.

"Looks like he's still the same." murmured Lucy.

"But honestly can't a coming home be normal for once." said Lucy as she noticed the whole guild was still fighting.

"Lucy, welcome back!" said Mira.

"Huh?" said Lucy. She then turned her head and saw Mira behind her.

"Mira!" said Lucy.

"Like I said, welcome back." said Mira smiling.

"It's good to be back. However don't you think we should do something before master comes?" said Lucy.

"Try and remember Lucy everyone of Fairy Tail is always like this." answered Mira as she watched the whole guild fight.

"Good point." said Lucy.

"Besides I think its better if we leave them alone. And anyway…" said Mira but was cut off getting hit by Elfman.

"The guild is always fun isn't it?" asked Mira who then fainted.

"Mira!" yelled Lucy but then Gray bumped into Lucy. Natsu apparently was twirling Gray's underwear around, so now he was literally naked.

"My underwear!" yelled an angry Gray.

"Too bad Gray!" yelled Natsu.

"Why you…!" yelled an angry Gray. Then suddenly Lucy was picked up by Loke.

"Lucy is your boyfriend and Natsu causing you any trouble?" asked Loke but was suddenly hit by Elfman.

"Men talk with their fists!" yelled Elfman but was kicked by Natsu.

"You're in the way!" yelled Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Jeez. Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink. I've had enough out of all of you!" said Cana. She pulled out one of her cards for her card magic.

"Now you've done it!" said Gray who had his underwear on was getting ready to use his ice magic. Elfman was using his take over magic.

"What troublemakers you are." said Loke using his ring magic.

"Bring it on!" said Natsu using his fire magic.

"Oh boy!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy. However then suddenly a gigantic form appeared which is actually Master Makarov using his Titan magic.

"Stop this, you fools!" yelled Makarov.

"Master!" said Lucy. Everyone stopped fighting once Makarov revealed himself.

"Master, you were here too?" asked Mira

"Yes." answered Makarov as he nodded his head.

"Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi-" said Natsu while laughing, but was suddenly stepped on by Makarov.

"Master." said Lucy which made Makarov look up.

"Oh, so your back?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." said Lucy. Then Makarov reverted back to original form which is a small old man.

"Welcome back, Lucy." said Makarov.

"Thank you, Master." said Lucy.

"Yes it is good to have her back. Now if only the rest of the guild would notice that Lucy is back." said Mira. Master Makarov jumped up to the second floor but he accidentally bumped into the railing on the second floor. Makarov caught himself and was now standing on the railing on the second floor.

"You've gone and done it again, rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! There all complaints!" said Makarov taking out a pile of papers. The council is the organization that manages all of the different Guilds.

"All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" said Makarov. Some of the members looked down while anger was building up inside of Makarov.

"However… Screw the council!" said Makarov in which he used fire magic lighting the papers on fire and then throwing them to Natsu in which he ate.

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the poring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! But not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!" said Makarov in which all the mages of Fairy Tail cheered and pointed their index finger up.

"Now that all of you are calmed down and are not fighting anymore will everyone please look to where Mira is. Someone has returned, a person that we all missed dearly." said Makarov. The whole guild turned there heads and saw that Lucy was back.

"Lucy!" yelled the entire guild in shock.

"Lu-chan welcome back." said Levy hugging her.

"When did you get back?" asked Cana.

"I came back with Natsu. However as usual once one person gets into a fight the rest of you don't seem to notice anything else that is happening." answered Lucy who was a little angry.

"Sorry." apologized the guild as Lucy started walking towards Gray.

"Welcome home, Lucy." said Gray when Lucy was right in front of him.

"Sorry for taking too long." apologized Lucy as Gray was holding her tight with her head on his chest.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you back where you belong." said Gray in which he kissed her forehead.

"Really? If memory serves me right just the other day you were upset because Lucy wasn't here." said Cana.

"Why you…" said Gray in which Cana laughed.

"However I am glad you are back." said Gray.

"I know and I missed you. " said Lucy in which made Gray lightly kiss Lucy on the lips.

"Hey could you two stop with the lovey-dovey moment?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu let them be. Let's not forget even though they've been dating for five years it must have been hard on them for being separated for a whole entire month." said Mira.

"Anyway Lu-chan did you get the key?" asked Levy.

"Yeah I got it." said Lucy.

"Which one did you manage to find?" asked Cana.

"Nikora, The Canis Minor and it's a silver key." answered Lucy.

"Um… Lu-chan that's not really strong is it?" asked Levy.

"No but like you guys know since I know celestial spirit magic I have to find the spirit keys." answered Lucy.

"We know." said Levy.

"By the way now that I notice Macao isn't here." said Lucy.

"Yeah he's been gone for a week. He should've been back by now." said Mira. Natsu at the time was looking at the request board with Happy. They were looking for a new job.

"Natsu let's do one with a big reward!" said Happy.

"Ooh, 160,000 jewel for subduing some thieves!" said Natsu as he picked a job off of the request board.

"Then, it's decided!" said Happy.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" asked Romeo as he came up to Master Makarov. Natsu was overhearing this with a serious look.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo. If you're the son of a mage, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!" said Makarov.

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!" said Romeo.

"That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall." said Makarov.

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" argued Romeo.

While this was going a girl who was seventeen years old entered the guild. She had black hair ending past her waist and pink eyes. She had her member stamp on her thigh. Her name is Kaori Saito, an element mage as well as being able to summon creatures. She is also Lucy's best friend as well as childhood friend.

"Your old man is a mage! And there isn't a mage in this guild that can't take care of themselves. Go home and drink some milk or something!" argued Makarov as most of the guild members mostly watched or overheard the conversation.

"Jerk!" said Romeo as he punched Makarov in the face.

"Damn it!" said Romeo as he ran out of the guild.

"I feel bad for Romeo." said Lucy as she and the others watched what had happened while they were sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, we all do." said Gray sitting next to Lucy.

"His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." said Mira. Suddenly they heard a sound of something breaking.

"Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" said Nab as Natsu was walking away from the request board with a down look. The request he had earlier was punched into the request board. Natsu then walked out of Fairy Tail with Happy by his side while Master Makarov sighed.

"Master, you sure about this? He's going to save Macao, you know." said Nab leaning on the bar.

"This is why he's still such a kid." said a member of Fairy Tail.

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." said Nab.

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave him be!" said Makarov. While no one noticed Kaori left quickly with the intentions of meeting with Natsu while also helping him with finding Macao.

"Natsu never changes." said Lucy.

"Yes, but let's not forget that Natsu is just like Romeo-kun." said Mira.

"Yeah we all know that." said Cana.

"After all the same thing did happen with Natsu. As you guys already should know that we Fairy Tail mages carry something with them. A scar, or pain… or suffering…" said Mira.

"That was weird." said Levy changing the subject.

"What was Levy?" asked Gray.

"Kaori, she came in while Romeo and Master were talking but quickly left after Natsu and Happy left." answered Levy.

"That's not like her." said Cana.

"I wonder why she did that." said Levy.

"I could think of a few reasons." answered Lucy.

"Luce, what do you mean?" asked Gray.

"Remember I've known Kaori since we were three years old. You see Kaori sees herself in Romeo and Natsu. You see her parents abandoned her when she was just two months old. So they left her to fend for herself. She ended up in the hands of someone close to her family to care for her. To this day she still doesn't know where she came from or who her family was." answered Lucy.

"She never told us anything about that." said Mira.

"I know she always begged me to keep it a secret." said Lucy.

"But that still doesn't explain why she followed Natsu." said Nab.

"In a way it does. Kaori doesn't want Romeo to end up like she did. And she probably knows that there is a chance that Natsu will rush into it and Happy might not be able to cool him down. She most likely followed him to help him." said Lucy.

"Master what do we do?" asked Elfman.

"All we can do is trust those two." said Makarov.

_"Kaori be careful."_ thought Lucy. Gray then put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. She also returned the smile. He knew she was worried about her best friend and was trying to comfort her. She only responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" asked Natsu while him, Happy and Kaori were in a carriage. Natsu was having motion sickness.<p>

"I have my reasons. Anyway, you still can't handle transportation, can you? I feel bad for you… sometimes." said Kaori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu lifting his head up from lying down.

"Nothing." said Kaori with a smile. She started to think about something Lucy and Mira once told her.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kaori I see Natsu in you a lot." said Lucy as they sitting down at the bar.

"Huh why?" asked Kaori.

"I can probably answer that question." said Mira coming up to them.

"You see Natsu's father left and never came back." said Mira putting a bottle of alcohol away.

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Kaori.

"Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon." said Kaori.

"What! Natsu was raised by a dragon?" questioned Kaori. She then got up in her seat in a rush as Mira nodded.

"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little… And it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic. But… But, one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it." explained Mira.

"I see, so that's the Igneel he always goes on about." said Kaori.

"Yes." said Mira.

"That's why I think you and Natsu are very similar. Just like Natsu you were found by someone and raised by that someone as well as being taught magic. If anyone knows what Natsu would feel it would be you." said Lucy.

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?" said Mira.

**FLASHBACK ENDS:**

While Kaori was thinking back she was snapped out of it by the carriage randomly stopping.

"We've arrived?" wondered Kaori.

"We stopped!" said Natsu cured from his motion sickness as well as being back to normal. Natsu and Happy were doing weird motions which meant that Natsu was back to normal.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." apologized the driver.

"Huh?" questioned Kaori. Outside the carriage the snow storm is getting worse that they can't go any further.

"Wait… What the heck?" said Kaori once she and Natsu opened the back of the carriage. Happy was hanging on to one of the doors as the wind was blowing was very hard.

"Man its freezing! I mean I know I've the weather of this mountain but still…" complained Kaori as Natsu, happy and herself were going up the mountain.

"Do I have to remind you that you are wearing thin clothes!" said Natsu.

"Says the one who has fire magic. Now I know what Lucy went through after her parents died." said Kaori.

"What do ya mean?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know if she'll like me telling her but I'll bite. You see after her adoptive parents died there were many who want to get rid of Ketsu and Akemi's adoptive children. So in order to keep them safe Ketsu's father took them into hiding until he couldn't protect them anymore." answered Kaori.

"I still don't get how this is similar."said Natsu with a confused look on his face.

"Her adoptive grandfather trained them to have their bodies get use to all weather conditions." answered Kaori.

"I see." said Natsu.

"That's it!" said Kaori as she got an idea.

"**Summoning: Snow Wolf Demon!**" said Kaori. A black, grey and white wolf appeared.

"Ooh, a wolf!" said Natsu amazed.

"Cool!" said Happy also amazed.

"But why summon the wolf?" asked Natsu.

"That's the simple part. You see it's a summoning specialized living in cold areas. Besides that I'm able to transfer the wolf's abilities to mine own for some time. So in other words I won't be cold for sometime." explained Kaori.

"So you did that so you wouldn't be cold?" asked Natsu.

"Uh... Anyway let's go." said Kaori as the summoning transferred its abilities to hers.

"Right!" said Natsu.

"By the way what job did Macao come here to do?" asked Kaori.

"You didn't know and tagged along? He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!" said Natsu as he started to walk ahead of her.

"Hey Natsu wait up!" said Kaori noticing he was ahead of her.

"Well then catch up." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Macao, you here?" yelled Natsu.

"Macao!" yelled Happy. Natsu and Happy were looking for Macao while Kaori was trailing behind them. Suddenly a Vulcan comes down and attacks Natsu and Happy but they were able to dodge the attack.

"It's a Vulcan!" said Happy while Natsu had a serious look on his face. The Vulcan started to sniff and got the scent of something and took of in the direction that the scent was coming from.

"A human woman!" said the Vulcan as he was in front of Kaori.

"So it can talk?" said Natsu as he was getting ready to fight it.

"Natsu who cares about that. Help me!" yelled Kaori as she was being carried away by the Vulcan.

* * *

><p>"Why does this always have to happen to me? And what's with the Vulcan… He's way too hyper!" wondered Kaori as the Vulcan was dancing.<p>

"A woman!" said the Vulcan as he stared at Kaori while he was blushing. Then suddenly the transfer ability disappeared from Kaori.

"I forgot about the time limit!" said Kaori as she noticed the summoning from earlier abilities disappeared.

_"Sorry, Kaori but you ran out of time."_ said Snow Wolf Demon from inside her mind.

"It's okay. But I still have a problem." said Kaori as she saw the monkey coming closer.

"Monkey!" yelled Natsu.

"Huh?" said Kaori. Kaori turned her head and saw Natsu running towards her and the monkey.

"Where is Macao?" yelled Natsu as he was running but slipped on ice. He slid past Kaori and the monkey in which the monkey was just confused what happened.

"Natsu can't you make a normal entrance for once?" wondered Kaori.

"Hey, monkey! Where's Macao?" asked Natsu upside down on the ice. The monkey was still confused as Kaori made her way over to Natsu.

"You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." said Natsu.

"Man?" questioned the Vulcan.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?" said Natsu.

"Uh Natsu … How do you know the monkey is actually hiding Macao?" asked Kaori.

"Oh, I think it's getting through to him." said Natsu as he ignored Kaori's question. The monkey was doing a motion by pointing him to a hole in the wall.

"Where?" wondered Natsu as he checked out the hole but was is kicked by the monkey.

"Monkey!" yelled Natsu as he fell down the mountain.

"Natsu!" yelled Kaori looking out the hole.

"I don't need men! I like women!" said the monkey while doing a strange dance.

"Oh, no… Natsu you're not dead right? Natsu..." said Kaori while still looking out the hole.

"Woman, woman, woman, woman!" said the Vulcan.

"Okay you pervy monkey, get ready for what I have in store for you!" said Kaori getting ready to fight back.

"**Animal Demon Summoning: Male Fox Demon!**" said Kaori. A guy with orange hair and orange eyes appeared. He had orange fox ears with black tips and an orange tail with a white tip. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder. He had a black eye patch covering his left eye. He was wearing blue pants, a grey sleeveless shirt, a light orange scarf, black gloves, and bandages on both of his wrists. He had a a sword that was strapped to his back.

"Fox?" questioned the Vulcan.

"This fox demon is one of the most powerful summon's have." explained Kaori.

"Kaori, your body always does _you_ good… Could be any more lovely?" said Male Fox Demon with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and he's a perv as well." said Kaori.

"How dare you take my woman!" said the Vulcan.

"_Your_ woman? I will have no more of that!" said Male Fox Demon.

"Male Fox Demon!" said Kaori.

"**KITSUNE RAMPAGE!**" Said Male Fox Demon. He hit the ground and it cracked open which made fox spirits come up and explode on contact with the Vulcan. The Vulcan however dodged it.

"He's fast!" said Kaori as she saw the Vulcan dodge it. The Vulcan then charged at Male Fox Demon. Male Fox Demon was getting ready to defend but Natsu suddenly appeared and knocked Male Fox Demon out.

"Natsu!" yelled Kaori as she saw Natsu knock Male Fox Demon out.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't I?" said Male Fox Demon as he was knocked out.

"Male Fox Demon!" yelled Kaori.

"Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" asked Natsu.

"He's one of my summonings, you dolt! An animal demon summoning!" said Kaoru angry at Natsu.

"The monkey?" asked Natsu. "No, the fox! And wait… How were you saved?" said Kaori.

"It's all thanks to Happy." answered Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy while using his Aera magic to fly.

"I don't get you still can't handle transportation, yet Happy is no problem, huh?" said Kaori.

"What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner. You're mean!" said Natsu.

"R-Right… I'm sorry." said Kaori. The Vulcan then came and attacked Natsu.

"That's my woman!" yelled the Vulcan as he attacked Natsu but Natsu blacked the attack.

"Listen up! Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" said Natsu. Natsu then kicked the Vulcan but he slid back himself.

"The old man, Mira and Lucy, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman…" said Natsu as the Vulcan came charging towards him.

"Happy and Kaori and everyone are all my friends… And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home! said Natsu as he was getting ready to use his magic. Natsu then jumped up and kicked the Vulcan with fire on his feet. That magic attack sent the Vulcan to the ceiling. When the Vulcan came to the ground some spikes of ice came down with him in which Natsu smiled. The Vulcan then smashed his hands together as the ice went towards Natsu while Kaori dodged it.

"That won't work against fire!" said Natsu but it all created mist to appear. When the mist cleared it showed that the monkey was holding Male Fox Demon's Weapon.

"Uh, oh." said Natsu. "That's Male Fox Demon's weapon!" said Kaori.

"Kaori…" mumbled Male Fox Demon while still knocked out. The Vulcan kept on attacking Natsu with the weapon but Natsu kept on dodging until he slipped on ice.

"Natsu!" said Kaori. Natsu was now holding the weapon by its edge while the Vulcan was trying it hit Natsu in the face with it.

"_I've got to do something. There has to be something I can do._" thought Kaori.

"Wait that might work." mumbled Kaori.

"**Close Summoning!**" said Kaori.

"Kaori what are you do-" wondered Natsu. Suddenly Male Fox Demon and his weapon both disappeared.

"But how?" wondered Natsu as he fell down.

"I sent him back." answered Kaori.

"I see but only problem is that I need a refill." said Natsu.

"Coming right up! **Element Spirits Summoning: Fire Spirit!**" said Kaori. A girl who had red-orange hair and orange eyes appeared. She was wearing a red dress along with red gloves that ended at her upper arm.

"Another summoning?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, this one is a Fire Spirit." answered Kaori.

"Fire!" shouted Natsu in surprise.

"Yes and she's going to give you your refill." said Kaori.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Just watch. Fire Spirit send some fire to Natsu." said Kaori. The Fire Spirit then shot some fire towards Natsu which Natsu ate.

"**Close Summoning!**" said Kaori in which the Fire Spirit disappeared.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." said Natsu as he shot some fire at the Vulcan from his mouth which made the Vulcan fall back.

"Let's go!** Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu which knocked the Vulcan out.

"We did it!" said Happy.

"Yeah but weren't you going to ask that monkey were Macao is?" asked Kaori.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Natsu rubbing the back of his head.

"He's completely knocked out." said Kaori. The suddenly the Vulcan began to glow and smoke appeared.

"What?" questioned Natsu. When the smoke cleared Macao appeared.

"Macao!" said Natsu surprised.

"But wasn't he just a perverted monkey a second ago?" questioned Kaori in shock.

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over." said Happy.

"You mean the magic that is able to occupy someone's body?" asked Kaori.

"Yes. The Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over." answered Happy. After that they started to take care of Macao's wounds.

"It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken over." said Happy. Macao was still knocked out of it. He was laying down while Happy, Natsu and Kaori were by him.

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting' for you! Open your eyes!" said Natsu trying to get Macao to wake up.

"Natsu…" said Macao as he woke up which made Natsu and Kaori relieved.

"Macao!" said Natsu.

"I'm pitiful… I defeated 19 of them… But I got taken over by the 20th one. I can't believe myself, man… Damn it… I can't show my face to Romeo like this…" said Macao.

"That's not true! You did great defeating that many!" said Natsu.

_"I don't believe that there were more than one of those monkeys? And for Macao to do a job like that by himself?"_ thought Kaori as Natsu helped Macao up.

"Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you." said Natsu which made Macao smile.

_"Natsu and Macao are both amazing. This makes me believe I still need a lot of more training. Sorry Lucy, but looks like I'll be leaving once again._" thought Kaori.

"What's with that face, Kaori? That face is starting to scare me." said Happy.

"Shut the hell up, Happy!" said Kaori angry.

* * *

><p>Romeo was sitting on a staircase in deep thought. he looked as if he was remembering something.<p>

"Fairy Tail mages ain't nothin'! They're just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking! We all want to become knights when we grow up! Mages are all a bunch of drunks!" said a groups boys that Romeo was remembering that bullied him.

"Dad, go do a job! I can't stand this anymore!" said Romeo.

"Okay!" said Macao. This time he was remembering when he told his father to go do a job. Back to now, Romeo was sitting a staircase while crying.

"Romeo!" yelled Natsu getting Romeo's attention. When Romeo looked up he saw Natsu, Happy and Macao coming towards him. Natsu was helping Macao walk on his own. When Romeo saw Macao he started crying.

"Dad!" yelled Romeo as jumped at Macao which made Macao fall down.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" said Romeo as he cried while Macao hugged him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." said Macao.

"It's okay… I'm the son of a mage, after all." said Romeo.

"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, Huh?" said Macao which made Romeo smile.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" yelled Romeo.

"Sure thing!" yelled Natsu.

"Aye!" yelled Happy. Natsu and Happy then walked back to fairy Tail along with Macao and Romeo trailing behind.

"Nice job." said Makarov as Natsu saw Master Makarov, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Lucy and a couple other Fairy Tail members were waiting for them in front of the guild.

"Macao, welcome back." said Mira with a smile.

"Thanks." said Macao. Lucy then noticed that something was strange. She noticed that Kaori wasn't with them.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Didn't Kaori follow you and Happy when you left?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it she did follow those two." said Gray.

"She said something about going back to training and traveling again. She also said that the only reason she came back was that she felt like she had to say hello." answered Natsu.

"Wonder why she would do that?" wondered Elfman.

"Probably because she's Kaori." answered Lucy.

"What do you mean Lucy?" asked Happy.

"Ever since we were kids she always had a strange way of doing things. She would leave without telling anyone but she had good reasons. This time is no different. The reason why she is traveling is so she can have better control of her summonings." answered Lucy as she was looking at the sunset.

"Yes I too believe that." said Makarov.

"When do you think Kaori will return this time?" asked Mira.

"That is an answer only Kaori herself knows." answered Lucy.

"OK ITS TIME FOR MY WELCOME BACK PLAN!" screamed Natsu changing the subject immediately.

"Aye!" said Happy. When Natsu yelled everyone from inside the guild came out to see what Natsu was yelling about.

"And what plan is that?" asked Mira.

"Why it's the welcome home party for Lucy and welcome back safe and sound for Macao!" screamed Natsu.

"Okay let's go then." screamed everyone in the guild. Everyone but Master Makarov and Lucy went into the guild.

"M-Master how did this happen?" asked Lucy.

"Who knows but if they didn't do this then they wouldn't be a part of Fairy Tail." answered Makarov.

"Good point." said Lucy with a smile as she walked into the guild along with Master Makarov.


	3. Reconnection

**I'm leaving the little notes up just in case:**

**1: Kaori is a minor character and that if I added Lucy going to rescue Macao it would've messed up something I had in mind for my own arc in the future.**

**2: Kaori will also only have a sibling relationship with Natsu**

**3: Lucy does not know Loke is a spirit.**

**4: Even though the main couple is Gray and Lucy it also must follow the main story line of the anime. Which means they probably won't have a lot of moments when they are on missions. There will be some chapters that have a lot of Graylu moments and some that don't.**

* * *

><p>"Mira are you sure you'll be okay cleaning up?" asked Lucy sitting at the bar.<p>

"Don't worry Lucy its fine. Besides its late and you should be getting home." said Mira.

"Right." said Lucy standing up. Gray then walked towards the bar while trying not to step on the passed out Fairy Tail members on the floor.

"Come on. I'll take you home." said Gray.

"Ok. See ya Mira." said Lucy.

"Take care you two." said and Gray left the guild as Mira started to clean up the mess left from the party.

During the party that was thrown for Lucy's return and Macao's coming home safe Natsu started a fight which Gray eventually got into. The fight made the guild end up in a total mess. Right now a lot of members of Fairy tail are passed out or fell asleep since it is one in the morning. During the fight Mira and Lucy were one of the very _few_ members that kept out of the fight until Natsu made Lucy angry. Gray knocked Natsu back but Natsu ended up falling on Lucy and touched butt which mad Lucy hit him on the head and punch him in the gut. A little bit later Natsu again fell on Lucy but this time he grabbed her breasts. That action made Lucy very angry that he still is unconscious. Gray was the only one who was able to calm her down. Gray and Lucy were now walking within Magnolia.

"But I never actually thought that you hurt Natsu that bad that hi is still knocked out. But then again he did deserve it." said Gray which made Lucy smile.

"But anyway you know how I feel about guys other than you touching me where Natsu did." said Lucy.

"I know." said Gray.

"But Natsu should be thankful that my brothers or that old man Ryou weren't there to see that." said Lucy.

"Why?" asked Gray.

"Well after both my birth and adoptive parents died the old man was very worried about me so it was like he had a one track mind and as for my four older brothers well where do I even start. Well lets just say Natsu would be in the hospital for at least two months." answered Lucy.

"You know your brothers sounds very terrifying." said Gray.

"They are but they have their moments. After mom and dad died me it was like all they cared about was making she we were okay. Don't get me wrong I love them and all but sometimes it just got to be too much." said Lucy.

"I'm sure they were doing it because of how much they love the two of you. So where are they anyway?" said Gray.

"That's actually a good question. Last i head from Ciana they were all off training and when training is on their minds its almost impossible to get their minds off it. Though the last time I saw them was right before I left for Fairy Tail. So about nine years give or take." answered Lucy.

"Nine years?" questioned Gray.

"Yeah they left about a month or two before me. The old man wouldn't let us leave unless he felt we could get to our destination. Besides we all made a promise that one day we would meet again and finally step back into the city that we once called home." said Lucy looking up at the sky while Gray had a smile on his face.

"Luce, hold on I want to take you somewhere." said Gray stopping her from walking any further.

"Where to?" asked Lucy with a curious look on her face.

"You'll see." answered Gray. Gray started to lead Lucy away from the direction they were walking. After some time they made it to the park. They didn't stop walking until they reached the lake in the park. The park in Magnolia is known to be beautiful. The park has a couple of lakes and hills. It has a forest at the end of the park. The forest has a path that leads you to a place that overlooks Magnolia.

"I don't think this place will ever change. Right?" said Lucy looking at the lake.

"Yeah. This place also has a special meaning to you and me." said Gray looking down at Lucy.

"I know. This place is also the place where you asked me out." said Lucy. Gray then pulled Lucy close to him. Lucy then placed her head on Gray's chest while Gray wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's hard to believe that it's been five years since I asked you out." said Gray.

"I know but…" said Lucy.

"But?" questioned Gray with a confused look.

"If _someone_ remembers that right before a certain ice mage asked me out he pushed me into the lake." said Lucy looking up at Gray.

"H-Hey I said I was sorry." said Gray with a nervous look.

"I know I'm just teasing you." said Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Teasing huh? Anyway come on." said Gray as he started walking towards the forest.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"There's one more place I want to take you to." said Gray.

"Alright." said Lucy. Lucy then started to follow Gray through the forest. They eventually made it to the place that overlooks the city.

"We haven't been here in a long time." said Lucy. The place that overlooks the city is actually a small mountain.

"Yeah. This is the very same place where I asked you out." said Gray looking at the scenery.

"To think its been nine years since I met you." said Lucy.

"Yeah. I'm still glad I met you cause if I didn't I wouldn't be me." said Gray.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy confused.

"That if I never met you I wouldn't be the guy I am today. In a way I'm me because of you." said Gray.

"Well your welcome then. But you know…" said Lucy.

"What?" asked Gray.

"I still feel the same… no I feel more for you an no matter what I …" said Lucy but was cut off by Gray placing his index finger on her lips.

"You don't have to say anymore, Luce. I know." said Gray.

"Gray." said Lucy as she looked up at him. Gray then lowered his head towards Lucy's and slightly brushed his lips against Lucy's. Lucy then moved her arms to around his neck and Gray had his wrapped around her waist. Lucy then slightly lost her balance and brought Gray with her to ground. Lucy then felt Gray lick the bottom of her lips asking for entrance which she granted. Lucy then felt Gray's tongue enter her mouth as Lucy slightly pulled on Gray's hair. Gray then ended their short make-out session. He then looked down and saw Lucy was out of breath and was also blushing. Lucy was smiling up at him in which made Gray respond by lightly kissing her forehead.

"Gray I love you." said Lucy after getting her breathing back to normal.

"I know I do too." said Gray. He then stood up and pulled Lucy up as well. Lucy then put her head on Gray's chest in which she started to lightly touch his Fairy Tail member mark.

"We should go. It's late." said Gray.

"Right." said Lucy. Lucy and Gray started to walk out of the forest but not before Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's right arm. Gray smiled at Lucy seeing her actions.

'_I am so glad I am home after a whole entire month.' _thought Lucy with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Gray as he saw Lucy smiling.

"Nothing much besides that fact that I'm glad to be home." answered Lucy leaning onto Gray's arm.

"It's good to have you back." said Gray.


	4. Everlue Mansion

**Note: Natsu and Happy barely ever see Lucy's Celestial Spirits. **

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Gray took Lucy home. Ever since they been reconnecting with each other. It was round sometime in the morning. In Lucy's apartment the sun was shinning against Lucy's window. Lucy and Gray were sleeping in Lucy's bed. The sun shinning then woke Lucy up.<p>

"Good morning." said Lucy. Gray was holding Lucy while in her bed.

"I missed this. Waking up with you in the morning." said Gray. Gray and Lucy both had bed hair. Gray was wearing his boxers as usual and Lucy was wearing a pair of undergarments while they laid in bed. Lucy then sat up with Gray following. Gray stood up and walked over to Lucy's dresser where she kept clothes for him.

"Anyway I better go. I'll see you later." said Gray as he started to head towards the door.

"Ok. I'll come to the guild later on." said Lucy.

"Later on?" questioned Gray.

"Yeah I have to take a shower." answered Lucy.

"Ok I'll see you at the guild then." said Gray. He then leaned down and pecked her on the lips and then walked out the door.

"Ok now for some me time." said Lucy as she stretched. Lucy got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lucy then removed her current undergarments and stepped into the shower. The water from shower went over her whole entire body. Lucy stepped out of the shower once she was done showering. She grabbed a towel and wrapped around herself. Once she dried herself off she wrapped a towel around her body. Once she walked out of the bathroom what she saw shocked her. She saw Natsu and Happy in her room that they made a total mess out of.

"Yo!" said Natsu while Happy was eating a fish.

"My room!" yelled Lucy when she saw the mess.

"Why the heck are you two here?" asked an angry Lucy as she kicked them into her bedroom wall.

"We heard from Mira that Gray took you back home, so…" said Natsu while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Aye…" said Happy who had bruises.

"Just because Gray took me home it does mean that the two of you can barge in. Even if you and I are good friends, don't you understand the concept of privacy for a girl? Plus you also entered my house without my permission! Do you actually want me to get angry at you huh?" yelled an angry Lucy.

"Hey, you really hurt me, man." said Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Don't act like you can't remember. Two days ago at the guild where you hit me on the head and then the gut. Then after a while you eventually knocked me unconscious." answered Natsu.

"Oh that. Well if you did not touch me in those places I wouldn't have had to do that." said Lucy.

"But it was your boyfriend that made me do that." said Natsu.

"Either way let's just drop it. Besides I' m the one who is suffering here…" said Lucy.

"Lucy your room has become a lot nicer." said Happy who sharpening his claws on the bedroom wallpaper.

"Don't sharpen your claws, Happy!" yelled Lucy. Natsu then walked over to Lucy's desk and picked up a pile of papers.

"What's this?" wondered Natsu picking up the pile of papers. Lucy looked and saw what Natsu picked up and became nervous.

"Don't look!" yelled Lucy taking back the papers while kicking him.

"Ok…Now I'm curious. What is that?" said Natsu.

"Haven't the two of you done enough? Go home already!" said Lucy holding the papers.

"No way! I came to hang out!" said Natsu.

"I can't believe you sometimes… But either way at least let me get some clothes on." said Lucy getting up. She placed the papers back into the drawer of her desk.

"Oh sure go ahead." said Natsu. Lucy then grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she exited the bathroom fully dressed she went and got Natsu, Happy and herself something to drink.

"You know I just got back recently, so I don't have anything to entertain you with. Go home after you finish your drink okay?" said Lucy once sat down at the table.

"You sure are cold-hearted…" said Natsu also sitting down at the table.

"Aye…" said Happy on top of the table.

"Cold-hearted, huh?" said Lucy.

"Oh, yeah! Show me all those key guys you have, Luce." said Natsu.

"For the hundredth time they are not "key guys" they are Celestial Spirits." said Lucy.

"Lucy, how many celestial spirits do you have contracts with?" asked Happy.

"Quite a lot actually. They vary zodiac, silver, crystal, gem, legendary creatures, demons, animals, elements, and even the seasons." answered Lucy.

"I've heard of the zodiac and silver but not the rest." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"That's because they are just as rare as the gold keys. The only ones that you can buy in stores are the silver keys." answered Lucy.

"Which one's do you have?" asked Happy.

"Take a look." answered Lucy. She held up a couple sets of keys. "However the one's I've had the longest are 'Aquarius' The Water Bearer, 'Taurus' The Golden Bull, and 'Cancer' The Giant Crab."

"A crab?" said Natsu with his mouth watering.

"Crab!" said Happy excited.

"There those two go again zoning in on the weirdest parts..." said Lucy to herself.

"Now that I think about it, I still haven't made the contract with the key I bought at Hargeon. Besides I never did show you the process a mage who possess' celestial magic goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit." said Lucy making Natsu and Happy interested.

"I wonder if she had to sign a blood pact?" whispered Happy to Natsu.

"Sounds painful… for your butt." whispered back Natsu.

"Why are you talking about my butt? And you know I can hear you." muttered Lucy.

"Whatever, just watch. _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! _**Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!**" said Lucy. When the spirit appeared Natsu and Happy were shocked by how it looked.

"There's always next time." said Natsu and Happy.

"I didn't screw up!" said an angry Lucy.

"How cute!" said Lucy holding the spirit.

"I-It is?" questioned Natsu.

"It doesn't take much magic power to open Nicolas's gate, so they're popular to keep as Spirit pets!" explained Lucy.

"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human's pride." whispered Happy to Natsu.

"Luce has definitely become a little more scarier than before she left." Natsu whispered back.

"You do know I can hear you?" muttered Lucy.

"Okay, let's move on to the contract. How's Monday?" said Lucy as she started doing the contract. Nicolas shook its head.

"Tuesday?" asked Lucy. Nicolas nodded its head.

"Wednesday?" asked Lucy as Natsu and Happy watched.

"Kind of basic, huh?" said Natsu drinking tea.

"Aye." said Happy eating fish.

"Okay, contract complete!" said Lucy.

"Looks pretty simple." said Happy.

"Yeah." said Natsu.

"It seems that way, but it's crucial. Those with celestial magic work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to those mages. Since I know celestial magic there's no way I'll break a promise! Get it?" said Lucy in which Natsu became amazed.

"Oh yeah! I have to decide on a name." said Lucy.

"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" asked Happy.

"That's the name for the variety. That's it! Come here, Plue!" said Lucy in which Nicolas turned its head.

"Plue?" questioned Natsu and Happy.

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right, Plue?" asked Lucy.

"You sure he likes it?" asked Natsu.

"Of course he does!" answered Lucy.

"Plue's a "Lesser Dog" but he doesn't bark, does he? That's strange." said Happy.

"It's not like you meow like a cat, either." said Lucy placing Plue on the floor.

"I wonder what Plue's trying to say?" wondered Lucy as they watched Plue do a strange dance.

"Plue, right on, man!" said Natsu. Plue responded by smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"They communicated!" said Lucy. Natsu was then looking at Lucy with an intense stare.

"W-What?" asked Lucy freaked out by Natsu's stare.

"Okay, I've decided! Join us and let's form a team!" said Natsu.

"I see!" said Happy.

"But why?" asked Lucy.

"Because even though everyone in the guild are allies. The teams are formed are only made by the people in the guild that really get along." said Happy.

"I know that. Besides you don't see me and Gray forming a team even though we are dating." said Lucy.

"Yeah but remember what happens when you form a team. If you take a difficult request by one person but it would be handled easily by a team." said Happy.

"I'll only team up with you for only one mission though." said Lucy.

"Fine, we're all set then!" said Natsu after doing a hand pact with Lucy.

"Signed and sealed!" said Lucy.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy.

"But one question?" asked Natsu

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Why only one mission?" asked Natsu.

"I have my reasons. Right now I just need some time to get back to normal after being gone for some time." answered Lucy.

"Fine, but let's hurry up and do a job! Look, I already picked one out!" said Natsu holding up a request.

"Let me see" said Lucy grabbing the request in which Natsu grinned when she grabbed it.

"Shirotsume town, huh? No way! 200,000 jewel just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?" said Lucy looking at the request.

"See? Isn't it a steal?" said Natsu. Lucy then noticed something on the request.

"Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blond-haired maids." said Lucy.

"And Lucy's blond, isn't she?" said Natsu.

"Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dresses as a maid." said Happy.

"You two planned this from the beginning!" said Lucy scared.

"So I hear that Celestial mages never break promises and since your part Celestial mage... How impressive!" said Natsu.

"You tricked me, you idiot!" said Lucy as Natsu laughed.

"Okay, it's practice time. Try calling Happy "Master." It might help you." said Natsu.

"No way! Not to a cat!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Did someone take that 200,000 jewel job for some book?" wondered Levy as her team was looking at the request board.<p>

"Yes, Natsu said he was gonna invite Lucy to go with him." answered Mira.

"Aww. That's what I get for hesitating." said Levy in which Mira giggled.

"It might be better that you didn't go, Levy." said Makarov sitting on the bar.

"Master." said Levy.

"Since I just got a message from the client." said Makarov.

"It's been canceled?" asked Mira.

"No. It seems the reward has been upped to 2,000,000 jewel!" answered Makarov which shocked Levy and her team.

"Ten times more?" said Levy.

"2,000,000 jewel for a single book?" said Droy.

"That's the kind of reward you get for subduing monsters!" said Jet.

"Why was it increased so suddenly..." asked Mira.

"Seems like things just got interesting. Plus my girlfriend is gonna have an interesting come back." said Gray sitting at the bar.

"Gray, look down." said Mira. When Gray looked down he freaked out when he noticed he stripped down to his boxers again.

"But anyway Natsu better be careful when going over to Lucy's" said Gray clothed.

"Why?" asked Mira.

"When I left her place she was going to take a shower. Natsu better hope he doesn't do anything while she takes her shower." answered Gray.

"Why?" asked Mira.

"She freaks out when Natsu does something to her place. The worse she'll probably do to him is kick him into her bedroom wall." answered Gray.

"Natsu will probably make a mess of her room while she is taking a shower then." said Mira.

"Probably." said Gray. _"Luce, good luck."_ thought Gray.

* * *

><p>"Are you having a comfortable ride, Master?" teased Lucy as they were riding a carriage.<p>

"It's a match maid in hell..." said Natsu being sick.

"Hey, I'm the one that's playing the master part!" said Happy.

"Shut up, Happy!" yelled Lucy as she was done teasing Natsu.

"By the way, Natsu..." said Lucy.

"Huh?" asked Natsu.

"Why did you want to form a team with me?" asked Lucy.

"Well you're a girl who has a good personality and your pretty useful, you know." answered Natsu.

"_Well at least he still recognizes my skills._" thought Lucy.

"But you're also pretty weird just like Gray." said Natsu.

"_Look who's talking."_ thought Lucy.

"Anyway this is my first job since I came back, okay? I'm hoping this will make up for the lost time." said Lucy.

"Wait, didn't you dislike the job we picked?" asked Happy.

"I'm up against a dirty old man! Plus I have a lot of confidence in my sex appeal." said Lucy.

"As a cat, I really can't tell." said Happy.

"Why you…" threatened Lucy.

"But I thought that Gray doesn't like it when you use your sex appeal on jobs." said Happy.

"He doesn't. However he knows sometimes I have to use it when were doing jobs." said Lucy.

"I see." said Happy.

"Anyway let's get this straight! Since you aren't gonna be involved, the reward split is 8 to 1 to 1!" said Lucy.

"Are you sure about just getting the 1 part, Lucy?" asked Happy.

"I'm the 8!" yelled Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived in Shirotsume Town and were now walking. "I'm never riding a carriage again." said Natsu recovering from his motion sickness.<p>

"You say that every time." said Happy.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat." said Natsu.

"And you can't eat your own fire. It would be like eating a comrade." said Lucy.

"Yeah. It would be the exact same thing." said Natsu.

"For you something like that must be a pain." said Lucy. Then stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Let's go in here!" said Natsu.

"You two go on ahead." said Lucy walking away.

"What's up with her? It would be better if we all eat together." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy were eating at a table. "Let's give the fatty parts to Lucy!" said Natsu.<p>

"Lucy looks like she might like the fatty parts." said Happy.

'Since when did the two of you decide that I like fatty foods?" asked Lucy walking up to them. When Natsu lifted his head he was a little shocked by what he saw.

"Lu...cy?" questioned Natsu looking at Lucy who was in a maid uniform.

"It really is true. I look good in anything, don't I?" said Lucy. Natsu and Happy were thrown into a state of shock. Their jaws dropped which made the food they were eating fall out.

"Have you finished with your meal, Master?" asked Lucy.

"What are we going to do? We were just joking, but she's really gone and done it!" whispered Happy.

"I guess we can't tell her it was only a joke now, can we? M-Maybe we could just go for it like this?" whispered Natsu.

"I can _hear_ you!" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Happy were now in the client's house meeting with the client and his wife. "I am the client, Kaby Melon." said the client.<p>

"Melon?" questioned Happy with his mouth watering.

"You have one yummy name!" said Natsu with his mouth also watering.

"Hey, that's rude of you!" said Lucy.

"I get that all the time." said Kaby.

_"I've heard that name somewhere before…_" thought Lucy.

"Well then, let me tell you about this job." said Kaby.

"Right!" said Natsu and Happy.

"My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Or burning it is also fine as well." said Kaby.

"Burning it? Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion?" said Natsu while showing his fire magic on one of his fingers.

"Piece of cake!" said Happy.

"You can't! You'll get in big trouble for sure!" said Lucy in which Natsu stopped using fire magic.

"By the way I'd like to know the reason why you want this book destroyed?" asked Lucy.

"Who cares? It's 200,000!" said Natsu.

"No, it's 2,000,000 jewel." said Kaby which shocked them.

"2-2,000,000?" said Lucy, Natsu and Happy shocked by the great amount.

"Oh, you weren't aware?" asked Kaby.

"2,000,000 divided by three is… Whoa, I can't even do the match!" said Natsu still in shock.

"It's simple! I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000, and Lucy gets the rest!" said Happy also in shock with his mouth watering.

"Good thinking, Happy!" said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Use your brain's for once! There would be nothing left for me!" yelled Lucy.

"Anyway my question why?" asked Lucy.

"I want to destroy that book no matter what. I cannot allow that book to exist." said Kaby. Natsu then turned on his fire magic making Lucy a little worried.

"Okay, I'm all pumped up! Let's go, Lucy!" said Natsu. Natsu then dragged Lucy out of the house with Happy following them.

"Hey!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy. Back in the house Kaby was still thinking about the book that he wants destroyed.

"Daybreak… It is a book that must be erased from this world" said Kaby.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Happy and Natsu arrived at Duke Everlue's house. Lucy went to the front gate to do her part of being disguised as a maid.<p>

"I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anybody home?" yelled Lucy.

"_Get the attention of some perverted old man, burn some book, get 2,000,000. Talk about piece of cake."_ thought Lucy with a grin on her face.

"Break a leg!" whispered Natsu from where he and Happy were hiding.

"You can do it!" whispered Happy. The ground around Lucy suddenly opened up. Something jumped from the hole and landed in font of Lucy. It appearance was of a maid who had an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and had her hair in two pony tails.

"A maid recruit?" asked the maid.

"Yes!" answered a frightened Lucy.

"It seems you came because of the advertisement our Master placed for maids." said the maid. The Master then came out of the ground.

"Did you call for me?" asked Duke Everlue.

"There he is!" said Lucy.

"Let's see here." said Duke Everlue as he started to look at Lucy.

"Thanks for having me!" said Lucy turning on her appeal. Everlue started to stare at Lucy with a weird face.

_"I'm breaking out in goosebumps! Gotta bear it!"_ thought Lucy.

"No thanks. Go home, ugly." said Everlue turning away from Lucy. Lucy was thrown into a state of shock.

"That's that. Go on home, ugly." said the maid holding and picking up Lucy by the waist.

"Understand? For a person as magnificent as myself..." said Everlue. Four maids then appeared behind Everlue. "...only beautiful girls will do!" said Everlue. Lucy also stared in shock. She was in shock due to how ugly the girls he called beautiful were.

"Oh, Master… You're so wonderful…Master, you're super cool! Ugly, go home now, okay?" said the maids which threw Lucy into a bigger shock. After that Lucy went back to Natsu and Happy.

"So much for your sex appeal." said Natsu while Lucy was sulking.

"That's not the problem! That Everlue, he and his maids just insulted my sense of beauty." complained an upset Lucy.

"Excuses." said Happy.

"Your not helping!" said Lucy.

"Okay! In that case we'll go with Plan T!" said Natsu.

"Yeah! I'll never forgive that old fart!" said an angry Lucy.

"Wait, what's Plan T?" asked Lucy.

"It stands for take them head-on!" answered Happy.

"How exactly is that a good plan?" asked Lucy.

* * *

><p>Everlue and two other people were watching Lucy, Natsu and happy from a crystal ball.<p>

"More foolish mages have shown up. Haven't they learned their lesson?" said Everlue. The crystal ball then zoned in on Lucy's fairy tail mark.

"They're from Fairy Tail this time?" said Everlue.

* * *

><p>Natsu was on top of the house burning a glass window so they could get in. "Safe and sound." said Happy. He brought Lucy to the top of the roof.<p>

"Thanks, Happy!" said Lucy once she was on the roof.

"Sheesh…What part of "take them head-on" didn't you get? We should have just busted through the front gate!" said Natsu.

"No way! You want the military on us?" said Lucy.

"Not really. But what's with you? Didn't you say earlier that you'd never forgive that guy?" said Natsu.

"Yes I did say that. Trust me when I say this. He will get what's coming to him. Not only am I gonna burn that book, I'm gonna make him regret ever meeting me!" said Lucy with a terrifying look.

"Whoa, you can be pretty scary sometimes." said Natsu scared.

"Aye…" said Happy also scared. Natsu, Lucy and Happy got through the window from the hole in the window Natsu made from burning it earlier.

"Hmm, this seems to be a storeroom." said Lucy. Happy then had a skull mask on trying to scare Lucy.

"Knock it off, Happy." said Lucy not being scared of the mask.

"How come your not afraid of it?" asked Natsu.

"Back before I left home my four brothers had a habit of scaring me and my sister. My brothers did that so much that now I don't really get scared anymore." answered Lucy.

"Bummer. I wanted to see you scared." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy. After exiting the storeroom then checked the other rooms. Lucy even found he had a toilet made of gold with Everlue's head on it. They were now trying to be very sneaky.

"Wait, you plan on searching each room?" asked Natsu.

"Of course." answered Lucy.

"Wouldn't it be faster to grab someone ad ask them where the book is?" asked Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy while still having the skull mask on.

"We're infiltrating without anyone knowing. If we grabbed someone we would be found out. Besides it's sorta like ninja's." said Lucy.

"Ninja?" said Natsu imagining ninja's.

"I think he's got some weird mental image again…" said Lucy while something coming up from the ground.

"The intruders have been located!" said the four small maids coming up from the ground.

"Eliminating them!" said the big maid.

"They're here!" said Lucy. Happy then used the skull mask from before. This resulted in the four small maids being scared.

"It's a ghost!" said one of the maids.

"You're annoying!" said Natsu while sending the four maids off with a punch.

"**Flying Virgo Attack!**" said the big maid which resulted in her falling on Natsu. Lucy then noticed that Happy still had the skull mask on.

"Hey, take that mask off already." said Lucy. Natsu started to lift the big maid off of him. Eventually throwing the maid off of him.

"Ninja!" said Natsu kicking the maid with his feet on fire.

"We can't have them discovering us-de gozaru! Nin-nin!" said Natsu acting like a ninja.

"Nin-nin!" said Happy also acting like a ninja.

"We were discovered because we were being noisy as usual." said Lucy. They then opened a pair of double doors. When they opened the doors it was revealed to be a library.

"It's a mountain of books-de gozaru!" said Natsu.

"Aye! – de gozaru." said Happy.

"Well what do you know. That old man is actually quite the reader, I guess." said Lucy.

"Let's search for the book!" said Natsu excited.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy also excited. Lucy was close to the very top of the bookshelf looking for the book while Natsu and happy were on the bottom looking for the book.

"There's so many books here. How the hell are we going to find the book were looking for?" said Lucy.

"I found a perverted book!" said Natsu.

"An encyclopedia of fish!" said Happy.

"I found the golden book!" said Natsu holding a book with the title Daybreak.

"Hey search seriously!" said Lucy. She then looked at the title of the book.

"Daybreak?" questioned Lucy.

"Like, Dawn?" asked Happy. Thy then realized that was the book they were searching for.

"We found it!" said Happy. "Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"Talk about an easy 2,000,000." said Lucy.

"Now let's burn it!" said Natsu.

"Pretty simple, wasn't it?" said Happy.

"Hold it!" said Lucy taking the book from Natsu.

"This book was written by Kemu Zaleon?" said Lucy in shock after looking at the author's name on the book.

"Kemu Zaleon?" questioned Natsu.

"He's a mage who was also a novelist! I've always enjoyed his work! I swore I read every book he wrote, but maybe this is an unpublished book?" said Lucy.

"Whatever, let's just hurry and burn it." said Natsu showing his fire magic.

"But…" said Lucy.

"Lucy don't start to abandon the mission." said Happy.

"I didn't say I was gonna abandon the mission. It's just I've always been a huge fan of his work." said Lucy.

"Let's just burn it already." said Happy. Natsu and Happy started to get closer to Lucy as Lucy kept on backing away.

"Can we think about this for a moment?" asked Lucy.

"No way. And if you're thinking about lying to the guy then no way. I don't like lying." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"I see, I see." said a voice which shocked the three of them. Everlue then came out from underneath the floor.

"So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?" asked Everlue landing on the ground.

"See, this is what we get for hesitating." said Natsu.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"What have you done to your mansion's floor?" asked Happy.

"Happy I don't think no one cares about that right now." answered Lucy.

"I thought that you mages were all coming to search for something, and it turns out you were looking for that stupid book!" said Everlue.

"Stupid?" questioned Natsu.

_"A book that the client wanted destroyed for 2,000,000 jewel. Plus the person keeping it, Everlue, calls it stupid?"_ thought Lucy.

"So, do you think we can keep it?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"No! What's mine is mine!" yelled Everlue.

"Cheapskate." said Lucy.

"Shut up, ugly." said Everlue making Lucy upset.

"Then how about we just burn the book already?" asked Natsu.

"Come on Natsu. Can't we talk about this?" asked Lucy, who wanted to protect the book.

"Luce, remember this is our job!" said a very serious Natsu.

"Well at least let me read it before you burn it!" said Lucy sitting down on the floor.

"Right here?" said Natsu, Happy and Everlue shocked by what Lucy was doing.

"Enough nonsense! Do you even realize who I am? Get your filthy hands off of my book! Vanish Brothers!" said Everlue.

The book cases then opened up revealed two guys. One of the guys was short pale skinned with four tattoos in his face. His black was in a long ponytail. He is wearing a white shirt with a high collar and a green stripe running down the front of it. His shirt also has a blue arm band with a guild symbol embroidered on it. He is also wearing black pants and has a large frying pan strapped to his back. The other guy is tall and is peach skinned. He has blue messy hair that goes in four directions. He is wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and yellow stripes that run down the length of the shoulder down to the shirt cuffs along with white pants. He is also wearing a white arm band with a guild symbol embroidered on it. He is also wearing an orange bandana with blue makings on it.

"Good afternoon." said the shorter one.

"Even mother would be surprised to see these two brats are Fairy Tail mages." said the taller one.

"That mark! They're from the mercenary guild, the South Wolves!" said Happy.

"So you hired these guys?" asked Natsu punching his hands together.

"This…" said Lucy while reading the book.

"Wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare yourselves." said Everlue.

"Natsu, buy me some time." said Lucy standing up.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"I think there's some secret to this book." said Lucy. She then left the room leaving Natsu and Happy.

"Secret? I didn't notice myself. Maybe there's some treasure map hidden in it?" thought Everlue. He then started to go back into the ground.

"I'll go after the girl! Eliminate the brat!" said Everlue.

"Yes, sir." said the two guys.

"Happy, go and make sure Lucy is okay." said Natsu.

"I'll back you up." said Happy, who wanted to help Natsu instead.

"No… I'll be fine on my own." said Natsu. Happy then flew off using his aera magic without the Vanish Brothers stopping him.

"Hey! I'm telling mother on you!" said the taller one.

"Calm yourself. Cool down. Come on, fire mage." said the shorter one.

"Huh? How'd you know?" asked Natsu.

"Fire was wrapping your legs when you defeated the big maid, Virgo." answered the taller one.

"There's no mistaking it; you are a caster type fire mage." said the shorter one.

"So, I guess you're all prepared for this, huh?" said Natsu. He then used his fire magic, which resulted in his whole body being covered in flames.

"I'll burn you to a smoldering crisp!" said Natsu. he was aiming for them but ended up hitting the large frying pan.

"Sorry to say this, but we are especially skilled against fire mages." said the shorter one. He then hit Natsu with the large frying pan. The older one jumped up and went to kick Natsu but Natsu dodge it. The shorter then hit Natsu with his large frying pan. This resulted in the doors breaking down and Natsu landing on Everlue's statue of himself in his lobby.

"You might be from Fairy Tail, but in the end you're still just a mage. You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries." said the taller one.

"So that's all you got?" asked Natsu smirking.

"Brother, he's talking trash to us!" said the taller one getting angry.

"Do you know what a mage's weakness is?" asked the shorter one.

"You mean transportation?" asked Natsu getting nervous.

"I think that might just be a personal issue you have…" said the shorter one.

"He's totally talking trash to us! " said the taller one, who was angry.

"Their weakness is their bodies!" said the shorter one. He jumped of from where he was and went to hit Natsu with the frying pan but Natsu dodged it.

"To train oneself in magic it takes discipline of mental focus!" said the shorter the one.

"And as result you end up lacking the training of your body." said the taller one. He went to punch Natsu but Natsu dodged and the guy ended up punching a wall. Natsu and the shorter one landed on the ground floor.

"In other words, against people like us who train our bodies daily…" said the shorter one. the taller one than landed on the ground floor next to the shorter one.

"You can't match our power and speed." said the taller one.

"Whoa, so scary! So, when are you going to get serious?" said Natsu motioning them to come at him.

"Brother, do the combination attack!" said the taller one.

"Okay!" said the shorter one. He then held out the frying in front of him and the taller one jumped on it to stand on it.

"**Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!**" said the Vanish Brothers.

"Bring it!" said Natsu.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on a path using wind-reader glasses on the book.<p>

"I can't believe this book contain such a secret." said Lucy. Suddenly the wall behind began to open up and Everlue came out and grabbed her wrist. This shocking Lucy made the wind-reader glasses fall off.

"What did you find? Tell me the secret to my book!" said Everlue.

"You're the lowest of the low! You're an enemy of literature!" said Lucy while having pain from her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Face toward heaven and…earth is where we be!" said the shorter one as he attacked Natsu but Natsu got back on his feet.<p>

"Face the earth and…heaven is where we be!" said the older one as he kicked Natsu into the ground floor.

"This is the Vanish Brother's combination attack. Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth." said the shorter one.

"There is no that can survive this atta-" said the taller one but stopped because he saw Natsu getting up.

"What were you saying about surviving that attack?" asked Natsu.

"No way!" said the Vanish Brother's as they were shocked that Natsu survived their attack.

"I'll blow you away with this! **Roar of the Fire dragon!**" said Natsu.

"Here comes the fire magic!" said the taller one.

"It's over! **Flame Cooking!**" said he shorter one as he started to use his frying pan to absorb Natsu's flames.

"Suck up all the flames, transform it, and spew it back!" said the shorter one. Once the frying absorbed all the flame the shorter one shot the flames back towards Natsu.

"It's a Fairy barbecue!" said the taller one.

"Goodbye." said the shorter one. When Natsu came into view it was shown he was eating the flames which shocked the Vanish Brother's.

"I can't believe this!" said the Vanish Brother's in a state of shock of what they just saw.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up! Didn't you hear me? **Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu. Thus making every window in Everlue's house shatter. When the smoke cleared the Vanish Brother's were burned to a crisp.

"Crap, I think I overdid it again." said Natsu as he saw the Vanish Brother's condition.

* * *

><p><strong>I sorta added different types of spirit keys i will eventually add the pictures to my weebly page<strong>


	5. Truth of the Book

"What the heck? What kind of mage is he?" asked the shorter one of the Vanish Brother's. He had smoke coming out of his mouth while the taller one had smoke coming from his hair.

"Mommy, I can see fairies…" said the taller one.

"What a mess." said Natsu looking at what he did with his magic.

"Guess I should go and find Lucy. Who were these guys, anyway?" said Natsu.

"…we're mercenaries." said the Vanish Brother's as Natsu was walking away. When Natsu was walking away he didn't notice Virgo's eyes glowing.

* * *

><p>Everlue was holding Lucy's wrist very tight as was trying to get her to let go of the book.<p>

"An enemy of literature? A sophisticated, cultured individual such as me, myself and I?" said Everlue.

"Anyone who's happy to have a collection of freakish maids isn't cultured!" said Lucy.

"There is nothing of my beautiful maids that you should mock!" said Everlue. He started to hold Lucy's wrist more tighter which cause her to scream in pain.

"A treasure map? A spot to hide valuables? What kind of secret does this book hold? Tell me! Tell me or I'll snap you arms in two!" said Everlue. Lucy responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Everlue forced Lucy to the ground after seeing her response.

"You really don't understand your situation! I got Kemu Zaleon himself to write that book for me! Therefore any secret that is hidden in this book is mine!" said Everlue.

Just when Everlue was about to snap her wrist Happy came and kicked him in the face. Thus saving Lucy from Everlue.

"Happy! Thank you!" said Lucy. Happy gave Lucy a big smile.

"Nice job happy!" said Lucy. Happy's wings started to glow and they disappeared making Happy fall into the sewer water.

"Why, you… What's with this cat?" said Everlue looking at Happy.

"I'm Happy." gurgled Happy.

"Anyway, get out of there." said Lucy.

"But this water feels nice." said Happy starting to move down stream.

"Happy you are in sewer water. How can sewer water feel nice." said Lucy. Lucy then pulled out one of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Alright time for me to turn this around! If you let us have the book, I'll consider forgiving you. I really want to punch you in the face, though." said Lucy holding up one of her Celestial Spirit Keys.

"So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, huh?" questioned Everlue.

"Yes but I'm also an Element mage. However I intend to take care of you with my Spirits." answered Lucy.

"A double mage, huh? However for a bookworm like yourself you sure misuse language! Saying it's time to turn this around meaning your planning on to surprise me with something! However just because having a cat on your side it doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat my diver magic!" said Everlue. Everlue used his magic and went back into the ground.

"So that was magic? Would this mean that Everlue is also a mage?" said Happy standing on the sewer walkway.

"Maybe. And by the way you smell." said Lucy. Everlue then came up from the ground attacking Lucy but she managed to dodge each one of his attacks.

"It's written within this book! A horrible adventure story with you as the main character, Everlue!" said an angry Lucy.

"What's with that?" asked Happy.

"It is wonderful that I am the main character. However that story is crap!" said Everlue as he went back to using his magic again.

"For Kemu Zaleon, of all people, to write something so horrible!" said Everlue using his magic. He then came out of the ceiling and went for Lucy.

"It's a disgrace!" said Everlue aiming for Lucy but she dodged his attack.

"You forced him to write this book! How conceited can you get?" said Lucy as Everlue was using his magic.

"Conceited? I am a wonderful person and a great man! It is an honor for someone to labor to write my book!" said Everlue as rocks from the ceiling started to fall into the sewer water.

"You blackmailed him to write it!" said Lucy.

"Blackmail" questioned Happy.

"What about it?" asked Everlue. He popped out of the wall next to Lucy.

"Besides it was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!" said Everlue.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I told him to write a book where I was the main character. However that idiot refused! So I told him: "Write the book, or I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family!" That got him to write the book!" said Everlue.

"If you did that, then they wouldn't be able to join the merchant of craftsman guilds! Is the count really that powerful?" said Happy.

"I told you, I'm a great man!" said Everlue coming up from the ground. Lucy and Happy ran for safety when Everlue came up so they wouldn't get hit by him.

"And like I said in the end he wrote!" said Everlue making Lucy mad. "However I was annoyed by his first refusal, so I made him write it in prison! "I'm an author," he said! "A master craftsman!" However I broke that pride and that haughty attitude of his!" said Everlue. He then used is magic to aim for Lucy and Happy but they ran away from his attacks.

"How dare you do such things just to justify your own desires! You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea what he must have felt during that time?" said Lucy running.

"For three years?" questioned Happy. Everlue came out from the ground in front of Lucy and Happy trying to hit Lucy. Lucy jumped back in time for him to miss.

"Perhaps he finally noticed how great and wonderful I truly am?" questioned Everlue as he laughed.

"No! He was fighting that pride of yours! If he didn't write it, then his family would be in trouble. However he couldn't allow himself, as an author, to write a book with you as the main character!" said Lucy.

"How do you know these things, you brat?" asked Everlue.

"It's all written in this book!" said Lucy holding the book up in front of them.

"Huh? I read that book as well. Kemu Zaleon never appears in it." said Everlue.

"It's true that if you read it normally you would never hear his name mentioned within the story. Reading it normally like that would make any fan cry! But you should know one thing that Kemu Zaleon was originally a mage!" said Lucy.

"Huh? Really?" asked Happy.

"Yes he was a mage." answered Lucy.

"He couldn't have…" muttered Everlue.

"He used up all of his remaining strength, and cast a spell in this book." revealed Lucy.

"So that was his scheme! When the spell ran out, it'd turn into a book defaming me? H-How rude!" said Everlue. He used his magic to try to hit Lucy but he missed as Lucy jumped out if the way.

"You have no imagination, do you? It's true that this book contains everything about how it was written!" said Lucy dodging all of Everlue's attacks.

"But the words that Kemu Zaleon left in this book were nothing so petty as that! The real secret is something else!" said Lucy.

"What, what?" asked Happy with his mouth watering.

"The real secret?" questioned Everlue

"That's why I'm not going to let you have this book. In fact, you never had the right to have it in the first place! **Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!**" said Lucy.

"It's a crab!" said Happy with delight when Cancer appeared.

"Make sure to end all of your sentences with –kani! You got to do it! Just trust me! Say you promise!" said Happy balancing off of one foot.

"Happy, we need to concentrate now. If you don't shut up, he'll pinch your paws." said Lucy.

"Lucy, how would you like your hair done today…-ebi?" asked Cancer shocking Happy.

"Ebi?" said Happy in shock.

"Cancer, could you please take a look at the situation? We're in a battle! Beat up that bald old man!" said Lucy while Everlue was sweating.

"Okay-ebi." answered Cancer ready for battle.

"I though it'd be like a straight jab, but go figure, it turned out to be a hook. You can go home." said Happy not interested.

"Maybe you should go home." suggested Lucy.

"_The real secret? Could it be that he wrote down the illegal underbelly of my various business enterprises? I can't have that… If this brat hands that over to Council's inspection mages… That would be the end of me_!" thought Everlue shaking with fear.

**"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!**" said Everlue which shocked both Lucy and Happy.

"That's Celestial Spirit magic! One of the magic's that you use Lucy!" said Happy shocked.

"I don't believe it!" said Lucy shocked.

"You rang, Master?" said Virgo as the big maid from before appeared.

"Virgo, get that book!" ordered Everlue.

"I don't believe this big maid is actually a Celestial Spirit!" said Lucy in shock.

"Ebi." said Cancer. However something happened that shocked everyone Natsu appeared with Virgo.

"What!" said Everlue shocked that Natsu appeared with Virgo.

"Natsu!" said Lucy and Happy.

"But how?" asked Lucy.

"Why is he with Virgo?" asked Everlue.

"How'd you…" said Lucy.

"When she started to move I went to get her and… I don't have a clue!" said Natsu on top of Virgo's shoulder.

"Get her… You mean you grabbed her, right?" said Lucy.

"Yeah." said Natsu.

"He couldn't have come through the Spirit world with her, right? That's unbelievable!" said Lucy.

"Anyway Luce, what should I do?" asked Natsu ready for battle.

"Do something about him!" said Lucy.

"Virgo, exterminate these brats!" ordered Everlue.

"Understood!" said Virgo as Natsu jumped off of her and landed on the path. She went to him but…

"I'll blow you away! **Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu

"You pervy old man!" said Lucy grabbing her whip. Natsu's magic hit Virgo and Lucy had Everlue wrapped up from her whip.

"With you tied up you can't run away digging any more holes!" said Lucy as Virgo landed on the ground.

"A bit-part in a novel…" said Lucy throwing him.

"Ebi." said Cancer. He then attacked him.

"…is more than you deserve!" said Lucy landing on the ground.

"Sir, what do you think of this look-ebi?" asked Cancer. He had cut off Everlue's hair and mustache.

"Nice one, crab!" said Natsu having one foot on Virgo's back.

"Wait, -ebi?" asked Natsu. They then heard rumbling and saw that the walls started to crack.

"I suggest we get out of here, like NOW!" said Lucy.

"Good idea." said Natsu. After they made it out they saw that Everlue's mansion was collapsing.

"Nice one Lucy! Now you are defiantly back!" said Natsu while they watched the mansion collapse.

"Aye! However we ended up destroying something again." said Happy.

"Let's hope Master doesn't get wind of this one." said Lucy. While the building was collapsing Virgo was in the middle of it watching Lucy.

* * *

><p>After they left Everlue's house Natsu, Lucy and Happy went back to the client's house. "The composition and style of this book is just awful. There was no way I could believe that this book was written by Kemu Zaleon." said Lucy.<p>

"So?" asked Happy. "That's why I thought there was a secret hidden somewhere within the book." said Lucy. She then handed the book to Kaby.

"What is the meaning of this? I am quite sure I asked for you to destroy it." said Kaby.

"Destroying it is a simple task. You should be able to destroy it yourself, Mr. Kaby." said Lucy.

"Then I will eliminate it! I don't even want to look at this book!" said Happy holding book while his hands were shaking.

"I know why you can't allow this book to exist. It's to protect your father's honor, right? You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" said Lucy shocking Natsu and Happy.

"How do you know that?" asked Kaby.

"Tell me have you read this book?" asked Lucy.

"No. I could never bring myself to read it. It's trash. My father said so himself." said Kaby.

"That's why you want to burn it?" questioned Natsu getting angry.

"Yes. That's right." answered Kaby. Saying that got Natsu even angrier as he went over to Kaby and grabbed him by his shirt.

"So you want to burn it just because it's dumb? Isn't that going a little too far, mister? Your father wrote that book!" said an angry Natsu. Lucy pushed him back and stuck an arm out in front of Natsu to stop him.

"Natsu hold it! It's to protect his father's honor." Said Lucy while Kaby backed up.

"Yes you are correct. Ever since my father wrote Daybreak I've always been ashamed that my father wrote a book like that. You see thirty-one years ago…" said Kaby

**FLASHBACK**

"Father!" said a young Kaby when his father came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Kemu Zaleon.

"You didn't contact us for three years! Where in the world were you writing?" said Kaby while Kemu was at a chest on the floor.

"I'm through. I quit being an author." said Kemu having a rope tied around his arm and having one part of it in his mouth.

"What…" said Kaby.

"I'm never writing another book!" said Kemu picking up a blade aiming to cut his writing hand off.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"What!" yelled Lucy and Natsu in shock.

"Yes my father tried to commit suicide when he returned home after three years. However it didn't work. He eventually was put into a hospital…" said Kaby.

**FLASHBACK**

"Didn't I tell you three years ago? I told you that you would regret taking that commission for such a worthless book!" said Kaby standing at Kemu's bedside.

"The money was good." said Kemu lying in bed.

"How could you?" asked Kaby.

"Ah… I finished that incredible piece of rubbish." said Kemu smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Thanks to that tripe you neglected you family for three years!" said Kaby getting an angry.

"Kaby, I was always thinking of you." said Kemu.

"If that's the case why didn't you write something decent and come straight home? You abandoned your pride as an author and your family! You were correct to quit being an author. Someone like you who has no pride isn't fit to be an author. Or a father. " said Kaby who then walked out the door leaving Kemu smiling.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"My father soon died afterwards. And I've hated him… I've hated him ever since that day. However as the months and years went by, the hatred I felt had turned into remorse. And yet, my father is no longer in this world to apologize to." said Kaby as Natsu had a thoughtful face.

"So I felt that least I could do was to destroy this last, worst book of his. I wanted to rid the world of it for the sake of my father's good name." said Kaby. He then lit a match to burn the book.

"I know my father would agree." said Kaby.

"No, he wouldn't." said Lucy making everyone look at her. The flame on the match suddenly died out.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu and Happy as they saw the match die out.

"It's begun!" said Lucy.

"What's this?" questioned Kaby as the book began to glow.

"Kemu Zaleon… His real name as Zekua Melon! He cast a spell on this book." said Lucy.

"Magic?" questioned Kaby. The letters of the title on the cover of the book began to rearrange themselves. They title on the book was now Dear Kaby.

"Dear Kaby?" questioned Kaby as he saw that the title of the book now read Dear Kaby.

"That's right! It was written to his beloved son, Kaby. He had cast a spell that rearranged all the letters in the book!" said Lucy. All the letters in the book popped out and started to rearrange themselves.

"Pretty!" said Happy as Natsu and him were amazed by what they were seeing.

"The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote the most incredible one! This book is a letter to you, Kaby Melon!" said Lucy as everyone watched as all the letters in the book were rearranging themselves.

"I was always thinking of you." Kaby heard a voice and recognized it as his father's voice. After all the letters were rearranged the book landed in Kaby's hands.

"That was the true book that Kemu Zaleon left to you." said Lucy.

"Father, thank you. I can't let this book be burned anymore." said Kaby as he held the book to his chest.

"Well I guess we don't we need that reward, then!" said Natsu shocking Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Lucy, the request was to destroy the book. And we didn't destroy it." said Natsu with Happy on his shoulder.

"B-But, that's…" said Kaby.

"He does have a point Natsu. I think after all we did for him he wants to repay us." said Lucy.

"Lucy, sometimes you are greedy. You also sometimes have a quick change of personality." said Happy.

"Happy!" yelled an angry Lucy.

"Anyway we don't want it, so that's that." said Natsu walking towards the front door.

"Hey Natsu!" said Lucy.

"It's time for us to head home. You should also head back to your real home, Melon." said Natsu shocking Kaby and the others.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking on a path back to Magnolia. Lucy was sulking during the entire walk.<p>

"I still can't believe this." said Lucy.

"And what exactly would that be? Are you still upset that we didn't take the money?" asked Natsu.

"No I'm fine with that. It's just…" said Lucy.

"Just?" questioned Natsu and Happy.

"How the hell did you figure out that he didn't really live there?" asked Lucy.

"You don't want to know." answered Natsu.

"But either way I would have taken the job even if they didn't go through all that trouble." said Lucy.

"I wonder about that." said Happy.

"Yes, I would have!" said Lucy.

"We would have to see." said Happy. Then then stopped walking to rest and to also eat.

"Anyway can you tell me now how you figured it out that they didn't really live there?" asked Lucy as Natsu and Happy were eating.

"They smelled different than the house. I'm surprised you didn't notice it." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Shut up. But I do really look up to a writer like that." said Lucy.

"I knew it." said Natsu.

"Knew what?" asked Lucy.

"Those papers you were hiding. It's a novel you're writing, isn't it?" said Natsu.

"That would explain why you know all about books." said Happy.

"Well I guess the two of you figured it out." said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu confused as well as Happy.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail knows I'm writing a novel." answered Lucy.

"But if everyone knows then why did you act like that?" asked Happy.

"I get embarrassed when someone finds out I'm writing a novel." answered Lucy.

"So one question who was the first person in Fairy Tail to find out?" asked Natsu.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Lucy. Natsu and Happy just shook their heads.

"Gray was the first person to find out and then Levy." said Lucy.

"Gray beat me in finding out!" yelled Natsu in shock.

"You actually think I can keep a secret like that from boyfriend. Something like that is impossible." said Lucy.

"Natsu she has a point." said Happy with Natsu still freaking out.

* * *

><p>Natsu was the only who was actually walking back to Magnolia as they were walking in a swamp. Happy was riding on Natsu's head. Lucy had summon one of her Celestial Spirits, Horologium to carry as she was riding him.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way? …she says." said Horologium.

"Happy say to go this way, so we go this way says I." said Natsu.

"How rude! I'm cat. And cats have an excellent sense of smell!" said Happy.

"That's dogs and you better be right about this she says." said Horologium. They then made it out of the forest and Lucy sent Horologium back to the spirit world.

"Good at least you are walking yourself." said Natsu as he saw Lucy sent Horologium back to the spirit world.

"Shut up. I just didn't want through that swamp." said Lucy.

"Sheesh…" said Natsu. They then heard a bush rustling.

"Who are you?" said Natsu jumping towards the bush creating a wall of smoke.

"Idiot." said Lucy.

"Natsu good luck." said Happy. When the smoke cleared it revealed Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

"Here they go again." said Lucy as they landed on the ground.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Gray! Your clothes!" said Lucy.

"I was looking for a bathroom!" said Gray ready to fight Natsu.

"Then why did you strip before you found one, jerk?" asked Natsu also ready to fight.

"And besides there's no way there would be a bathroom in the forest anyway!" said Natsu.

"Well weren't you the one barging in when a guy's going to the bathroom, you bastard!" said Gray. Lucy and Happy watched them argue nonstop as usual. Lucy then found Gray's clothes and picked them up.

"Enough Already!" yelled Lucy having enough of their arguing.

"Yes." said Natsu and Gray together. Natsu and Happy walked towards a cliff to give Gray and Lucy sometime alone. Lucy walked toward Gray with his clothes in her hands.

"Here." said Lucy handing Gray his clothes.

"Thanks Luce." said Gray. Gray kissed her forehead and then got dressed.

"So why didn't you tell me about going with Natsu on a mission?" asked Gray.

"It happened so fast I didn't have time to tell you. Sorry." said Lucy.

"I see. Don't you think I need something in return from you?" said Gray.

"Oh. And what would that be?" said Lucy.

"It would be this." answered Gray. he then pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while Gray held her by the waist. They broke apart right before their kiss got too intense.

"So am I forgiven?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"Yes you are." answered Gray. They then walked over to where Natsu and Happy were. They saw that Natsu was sitting down while was fishing over the cliff.

"About time you two are done." said Natsu.

"Shut it Natsu!" said Gray. Lucy and Gray then sat down as well. Gray and Natsu were giving each other glares.

"By the way what were you doing out here anyway?" asked Lucy.

"I just finished a job so I was coming back." answered Gray.

"I see." said Lucy.

"Going through this forest is the fastest way back to Magnolia." said Gray.

"See Lucy? I told you were going the right way." said Happy.

"You were bragging about your nose the entire coming back. However you didn't even realize that Gray was here?" said Lucy.

"There are something's you don't want to smell." said Happy making Gray angry.

"What was that?" asked an angry Gray.

"Enough of you. Why don't you go back already?" said Natsu.

"I might as well. Since you want to take your time I'll take Lucy home myself then. Besides it'll be trouble if we don't get back soon." said Gray standing up.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Erza will be back shortly." answered Gray which shocked Natsu.

"Erza is coming back?" questioned Lucy.

"Seems like it. Let's not forget she is the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail!" said Happy with A fish in his mouth while Natsu was shaking with fear.

"Do the two of you think that she is even more scarier than before?" asked Lucy.

"Yes." said Gray, Natsu and Happy.

"She may be a mix between a wild animal." said Gray.

"Or a Beast." said Natsu.

"Or even an evil demon!" said Happy.

"You guys have some weird imaginations half the time." said Lucy.

"Are you actually saying that you are not afraid of her?" asked Natsu.

"Of course I am. However she's second person that I am afraid of." answered Lucy.

"Second?" questioned Gray, Natsu and Happy.

"Yeah. The first one is actually my grandfather. Considering he has a title as one of the most feared mages. The second is Erza." answered Lucy.

"However let's not forget how scary Erza is." said Happy.

"I think if she wanted to she could blow away a mountain with a single kick into one big piece." said Natsu.

"No, I think she could blow away a mountain into three pieces with a single kick!" said Gray.

"That's exaggerating, I think it's more like two." said Happy.

"Knowing Erza she probably could do that. " said Lucy.

"Anyway we better hurry home." said Gray.

"Crap, let's go!" said Natsu. Suddenly the surroundings around them suddenly explodes half burying them in sand. Lucy started coughing.

"A mage?" wondered Gray.

"Happy!" said Natsu as he noticed Happy wasn't anywhere near them. Down with happy he was captured by a group of mages.

"Aye…" said Happy as he was tied him over a fire.

"We're gonna get us some protein for once!" said a mage.

"I'm so sick of fruits and nuts!" said his twin.

"Meat!" said a chicken like man.

"Looks delicious." said a fortune teller. Hearing this Happy started shaking.

"Man, this guy's shaking." said one of the twins.

"Sorry about this. I guess you're scared because you'll end up in our bellies!" said a goblin.

"No. I'm not shaking because I'm scared." said Happy.

"Huh?" asked the goblin.

"I have to go to the bathroom." said Happy.

"Huh?" questioned the fortune teller.

"I might not be able to hold it in. If that happens it's gonna make me taste weird, I'm sure." said Happy.

"Shut up. Do it!" said the goblin.

"Meat!" said the chicken like man. he then uses his staff to create a fire.

"Medium, please." said the fortune teller.

"I can't stand it! Are you sure about this? I'll taste weird!" said Happy.

"Wait right there!" said Natsu shocking the chicken like man. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were standing on big boulder.

"Happy hold on!" shouted Lucy.

"Thank goodness! I won't taste weird!" said Happy relieved.

"You're still going on about that?" questioned the goblin.

"You've got our friend there, buddy. You may be hungry, but we can't let you eat him." said Natsu while cracking his knuckles.

"You're also mages, right? What guild are you from?" questioned Gray.

"None of your damn business! Get them!" said the goblin. His group of mages then wen tot attack them.

"Gray, let's do this." said Natsu.

"Don't order me around." said Gray. They then dodged the attacks of the group of mages.

"Take this! **Sand Bomb!**" said the goblin. His magic trapped Natsu in a sphere of sand.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." said Lucy noticing Natsu being trapped.

"Luce go and free Happy. I'll take care of these guys." said Gray.

"Right!" said Lucy as she goes to free Happy. Gray quickly takes care of the twin mages.

"Oh, no! Now I'm going to be eaten by Lucy!" said Happy while Lucy was untying him.

"Shut up, Happy." said Lucy. The chicken like man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Meat!" said the chicken like man as he went to attack Lucy and Happy. Gray quickly defeats him saving Lucy and Happy.

"You ok?" asked Gray.

"Yeah." answered Lucy.

"Now who's next?" asked Gray. The fortune teller appeared in front of them.

"The boy will get an unexpected visitor. The girl will have someone from her adoptive family that disowned her to cause trouble to the one's she cares about. The stars for both of you point to trouble with water which will cause a problem in your relationship." said the fortune teller who is telling Gray and Lucy's fortune.

"Huh?" questioned Gray who sweat dropped and at the same time is angry.

"A fortune teller?" guessed Lucy.

_'Does he know about him' _thought Lucy with a worried look on her face.

"Shut the hell up!" said Gray who shoulders him in the face.

"As expected of him. But Gray clothes." said Lucy as gray had stripped again without him noticing.

"Not again!" said Gray who noticed his clothes were gone.

"What is that guy?" wondered the goblin who saw Gray beat up his fellow mages without even breaking a sweat. Then suddenly Natsu finally breaks free of his sand prison.

"Uh, oh!" said the goblin when Natsu broke free.

"Look here, you. How dare you make my mouth all gritty! Take this!** Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu which ended up defeating him. After that they tied up all of the mages to a tree.

"You didn't have to get all serious against these guys." said Gray.

"How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours?" suggested Natsu.

"I doubt you could. Not with those lukewarm flames of yours." said Gray.

"Oh, yeah?" questioned Natsu as they started to argue once again. Lucy was by the tied up mages.

"Lulla…" muttered the goblin.

"Huh, what?" questioned Lucy.

"The lulla…by…" muttered the goblin.

"Huh?" wondered Natsu.

"Lullaby?" questioned Gray. Suddenly a shadow came and took the mages away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lucy.

"Who was that?" asked Natsu.

"I can't sense them anymore already. Whoever it is they are crazy fast." said Gray.

"Damn it. I don't get this at all!" said Natsu.

"Lullaby?" questioned Lucy. "You heard it before?" asked Gray. "I think so, but I just can't remember exactly. However it sure does sound very familiar." answered Lucy.

* * *

><p>Back in Magnolia a young woman in armor with scarlet red hair is walking through town carrying a large horn as the citizens look astonished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You are probably wondering who Lucy was thinking about well let's just say it won't be revealed until the Phantom Lord Arc <strong>


	6. Erza Returns

After Gray, Lucy, and Natsu freed Happy they me their way back to Fairy Tail since Erza was coming back. Gray and Natsu especially didn't want to get in trouble with Erza if they weren't there.

"Mira-chan, three beers over this way, if you please!" said a person within the guild.

"Coming!" said Mira carrying beers.

"Come on, go out on a date with me, Mira-chan." said Wakaba.

"Don't start this again!" said Laki.

"But, Dear…" said Mira. She then used her transformation magic turn into Wakaba's wife.

"You have a wife, don't you?" said Mira.

"Please stop that, Mira-chan!" said Wakaba which made Laki laugh.

"One of these days I'd like to drink in peace." said Cana. She then started drinking a drink of alcohol.

"You drink too much, Cana." said Macao as he saw Cana drinking. Natsu and Happy were sitting at a table where Natsu was sulking and Happy was eating a fish.

"We've got to do some job sooner or later." said Natsu.

"Aye. We're running out of food money." said Happy.

"I feel for the two of you." Lucy called out to the two of them. Lucy was sitting with Gray and Cana.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu.

"If the two of you need food money that bad, then just go do a job." said Lucy.

"She is right on that one." said Gray sitting next to Lucy.

"They have a point Natsu." said Mira.

"Ok then." said Natsu getting up and walking towards the request board.

"Lucy?" asked Mira.

"What?" asked Lucy with a curious look.

"Aren't you behind rent? I mean you were gone for a month and just recently came back." said Mira.

"Not at all. Master helped me take of that problem while I was gone. He explained it to me in a way I didn't understand at all, but he said it would all be taken care of." explained Lucy.

"That would explain why you haven't been freaking out about your rent." said Gray in which Lucy nodded.

"Lucy!" yelled Natsu from the request board.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"We decided since we were the ones who picked the last job, it's your turn to pick a job this time." said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Hold it!" said Lucy. She stood up from where she was sitting.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Since when did the two of you decide that I would be going along with the two of you." said Lucy.

"Well we did make a team, right?" questioned Natsu.

"Like Natsu said we picked the last job, remember? It would only be fair for you to pick the job this time." said Happy.

"I clearly told you two that I was only teaming up with you for that one mission. Besides remember you said didn't care as long as it was some blond girl?" said Lucy.

"That's not the only reason. I also chose you because you are sometimes useful." said Natsu.

"Stop saying that already! I get it!" said Lucy who was angry. She then went over to him and punched him on his head and then went back to sit with Gray.

"Luce, there's no need for you to be overreacting. Even though he did deserve that. Since everyone here knows that you hate when someone keeps on telling you the same thing." said Gray in which he had stripped without his notice.

"Gray, your clothes." sad Cana drinking alcohol. Gray freaked out when he saw that he stripped again.

"Gray is right, Natsu" said Mira as Natsu was rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Besides do you want Gray to know what you made me do while we were on that mission?" said Lucy.

"What did you make her do, flamer?" asked Gray.

"None of your business, you porn star!" said Natsu. Everyone in the guild saw how Gray and Natsu started to argue.

"Birdbrain!" argued Gray.

"Slipper bastard!" argued Natsu.

"Get outta my face!" argued Gray.

"You stink!" argued Natsu.

"Lucy, look what you started." said Happy.

"They would've started arguing eventually." said Lucy.

"Lucy, how about the two of us form the team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us." said Loke having his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder.

"Loke! How many times do I have to say it. I AM DATING GRAY!" said Lucy.

"Either way you really are beautiful. I must gaze at you through sunglasses. If I took them off, I'd go blind for sure." said Loke.

"R-Right." said Lucy sarcastically in which her celestial spirit keys shined. Loke took noticed of that.

"I forgot… You know celestial spirit magic!" said Loke freaking out.

"How could you forget something like that?" asked Lucy.

"Aye. Lucy has a lot of Celestial Spirit keys." said Happy while eating a fish.

"Fate, what cruel tricks you play on me! I'm sorry, Lucy! We're going to end it here for now!" said Loke. He then ran out of the guild.

"How many times do I have to tell him that I'm dating Gray?" wondered Lucy.

"Lucy, remember Loke has issues Celestial Spirit Mages. Since you know celestial spirit magic, you fit the part of his issues. Plus there is a rumor that he had some women trouble a while back." said Mira.

"I figured as much." said Lucy. Natsu was then thrown on top of Lucy which made Lucy fall to the ground.

"Oh my." said Mira.

"Gray!" yelled Lucy.

"What?" asked Gray.

"I love you an all but, watch where you throw him!" said Lucy.

"Sorry, Luce. However, he made you seduce an old man! You actually think I'm not gonna give him pay back?" said Gray.

"Then put some clothes on, already." said Cana. Gray freaked out when he saw he was still only in his boxers.

"You're the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!" said Natsu as he started arguing with Gray again.

"When exactly did I provoke you, squinty eyes!" argued Gray.

"Talking underpants!" argued Natsu.

"Dimwit!" argued Gray.

"Here they go again." said Lucy.

"They will never change." said Happy. The rest of the guild was watching Gray and Natsu argue as normal. Their arguing made the whole guild laugh. Suddenly Loke came rushing slamming the doors open.

"We've got trouble!" yelled Loke as slammed the doors to the guild open.

"Erza's back!" said Loke which threw everyone into a state of shock or having a terrified look on their face.

"Doesn't surprise me that everyone is acting like this." said Lucy.

"Everyone would act like since Erza is the strongest female mage in all of Fairy Tail right now." said Mira. Everyone in Fairy Tail could hear Erza's footsteps as she was getting closer to the guild.

"It's Erza." said Laki.

"Those are Erza's footsteps." said Wakaba.

"Erza's coming back!" said Macao.

"Let's see what happens _this_ time Erza come back." said Lucy. Lucy was standing next to a terrified Gray and Natsu.

"The two of you are terrified aren't you?" asked Lucy.

"Yes we are!" said Gray and Natsu. Erza then walked into Fairy Tail carrying a huge horn. Once arriving in Fairy Tail she sat the horn down which created a big bang sound from being set down.

"I have returned. Is master here?" said Erza.

"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting." said Mira.

"I see." said Erza.

"Erza-san, what is that giant thing?" asked a Fairy Tail member.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?" said Erza.

"No, not at all!" said Fairy Tail members in fear of what would happen if they said yes.

"She might know about the incident on Mt. Hakobe." said Cana while drinking alcohol.

"C-Crap, I'm dead meat." said Macao.

"All of you!" yelled Erza. All of Fairy Tail had terrified looks and were nervous about what she was gonna say.

"I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. They were about how Fairy Tail keeps on causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not! Cana!" said Erza. Cana stopped drinking the alcohol from a barrel.

"How dare you drink in such an undignified manner! Vijeeter." said Erza. Vijeeter jumped at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" asked Vijeeter.

"Take your dancing outside. Wakaba." said Erza. Wakaba slightly jumped from the table he was sitting at.

"You're dropping ash on the table. Nab!" said Erza. Nab who was in front of the Request Board froze up.

"Just hesitating in front of the Request Board as usual? Take a job already! Macao!" said Erza. Macao jumped back a little. Erza looked at him and sighed.

"Say something, damn it!" yelled Macao.

"Man, you all give me such trouble. I'll let it slide today without saying anything." said Erza.

_'She hasn't changed a bit.'_ thought Lucy.

"Are Gray, Natsu and Lucy here?" asked Erza.

"Aye." answered Happy. Gray and Natsu were holding hands like good friends but were sweating in fear of her. Lucy sighed at how they were acting.

"Erza." said Lucy.

"Hey Erza. The both of us are getting along great today, as always!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu who started to act like Happy.

"Natsu." said Lucy.

"I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times. Lucy it's good to see that you have kept them in line while I was gone." said Erza.

"R-Right." said Lucy also a little scared.

"But still I like it the most when the two of you are getting along as best friends." said Erza.

"Um, best friends is a little…" said Gray.

"Aye…" said Natsu. Mira and the others who were at the bar saw how Gray and Natsu were acting. She was also shocked to see Lucy being a little scared.

"There they go again." said Mira.

"Yes, something's never change." said Cana.

"They all have their reasons for being afraid of Erza." answered Macao.

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and was beat to a pulp." said Mira.

"And Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking around naked." said Macao.

"When Loke courted Erza, she beat him to a pulp. He reaped what he sowed, though." said Cana.

"And finally Lucy. Erza once told Lucy to keep those two in line. She didn't and Erza didn't allow her to be with Gray for a whole entire week." said Mira.

"Natsu, Gray and Lucy, I have a favor to ask the three of you." said Erza. Hearing that made Gray and Natsu stand up straight, Lucy stood next to Gray as well as making every one of Fairy Tail look at them.

"Huh?" asked Gray and Natsu.

"With what?" asked Lucy.

"I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself. I want the three of you to lend me your power. Will you guys come with me?" said Erza. Natsu and Gray looked at each other while Lucy looked at the two of them.

"What does this mean? Erza asked those three for help? This has never happened before…" said the Fairy Tail members.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." announced Erza. Gray and Natsu were still looking at each other.

_'Make a team…' _thought Natsu.

_'…with him?' _thought Gray.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy… I never would have imagined it before… But this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!" said Mira.

* * *

><p>Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were all at the train station. They were currently waiting for Erza.<p>

"Why do I have to be stuck with _you_?" asked Natsu.

"That's my line! If Erza want helps, Lucy and I can handle that by ourselves!" argued Gray.

"Then the two of you should go then. I don't even want to go!" argued Natsu.

People in the train station were looking at them while they were arguing. Lucy and Happy were sitting on a bench while they were arguing.

"Then stay home, and get beaten up by Erza afterwards!" argued Gray.

"Sometimes I wish I did not know them. Right now I will pretend I don't know them." said Lucy while Gray and Natsu kept on arguing.

"Hey Lucy I have a question?" asked Happy while eating a fish.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"What did Mira ask you yesterday before Gray took you home?" asked Happy.

"Well you see…" said Lucy

**Flashback**

"Lucy can you to do me a favor?" asked Mira. Lucy was sitting at the bar.

"Depends on the favor." answered Lucy.

"It's pretty simple actually. While the three of you will be helping Erza I want you to stop those two from fighting. When Erza isn't looking those two will be at each other throats. So try to stop them from fighting okay?" said Mira.

"R-Right." said Lucy.

**Flashback Ends**

"You're not stopping them though." said Happy as Gray and Natsu were still arguing.

"I don't feel like it right now." said Lucy.

"I apologize. Were you waiting?" said Erza meeting up with them. Gray and Natsu stopped arguing immediately.

"Erza! It's fine we weren't waiting that long." said Lucy. She then noticed how much luggage Erza had.

_'Something's never change.'_ thought Lucy.

"Nice packing." said Happy.

"I guess you could say that." said Lucy.

"Let's get along together today!" said Gray who was acting all buddy like with Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" said Natsu who was also acting all buddy like as well.

"Here they go again." said Lucy as she saw how Gray and Natsu were acting.

"Yes, getting along is the best. Lucy?" said Erza.

"Yes what is it?" asked Lucy.

"I was wondering did you ever get the key you were looking for?" asked Erza.

"Yeah. I just got back a couple days ago after getting the key." answered Lucy while two guys came to take Erza's luggage. While Lucy and Erza were talking, Gray and Natsu were arguing. Every time Erza looked back they would stop arguing and pretend to be friends.

"I see. Well it's good to have you back." said Erza.

"You too." said Lucy.

"I'm counting on your and those two help. I really want to see if you've improved." said Erza.

"We'll see I guess." said Lucy.

"Erza, I have one condition for coming along." said Natsu. He and Gray ad stopped arguing.

"Hey!" said Gray.

"What? Tell me." said Erza.

"When we get back from this, fight me!" said Natsu. Gray, Lucy and Happy were shocked by what Natsu just asked Erza.

"Natsu, do you have a death wish?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, think it over! Lucy is right though. Do you actually have a death wish?" said Gray.

"It won't go the same as last time. I'm good enough to beat you now!" said Natsu.

"It is true that you have improved. I am not confident by any means, however… I accept. I'll take you on." said Erza.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu.

* * *

><p>Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy were now on the train. Natsu was having his motion sickness since they were on a train. Gray and Lucy sat on one side with Happy between them. On the other sat Erza and Natsu.<p>

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" said Gray.

"He never changes. He was like this when we had to take a train from Hargeon to Magnolia." said Lucy.

"I feel for him. However I will help you." said Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

_'Erza what are you thinking?' _thought Lucy.

"I'll let you rest." said Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu. Erza then punched Natsu in the gut, knocking him unconscious. Lucy and Gray jumped when they saw what Erza did.

"This way it's a bit easier on him." said Erza.

_'Erza…'_ thought Lucy.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" asked Gray.

"I suppose I should. Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to mischief with some magic called Lullaby." answered Erza.

"Lullaby?" questioned Gray and Happy.

"Then, those guys from yesterday morning were…" said Lucy as Erza looked at them with an intense look.

* * *

><p>In a building there were some people tied up with a few others walking towards somewhere within the building. This building was the Eisenwald Guild building.<p>

"It seems we got a message from Kageyama. He finally got the item we've been wanting." said a guy.

"Our time has finally come. This is our only chance to accomplish our objective. Now, while those old geezer guild masters are having their regular meeting." said another guy.

* * *

><p>On the train Gray and Lucy had just told Erza of what happened.<p>

"I see. So you guys also met some members of Eisenwald?" said Erza.

"Yeah, they did say something about a lullaby. There's no mistaking it." said Gray.

"They were probably refugees from Eisenwald. I suspect they didn't want to follow the plan and were escaping." said Erza.

"Lullaby. I swear I heard that somewhere before." said Lucy.

"You've heard it before?" questioned Erza.

"Don't know. It just sounds very familiar." answered Lucy.

"Just try and remember the best you can. Anyway, so you think this plan has something to do with lullaby?" said Gray.

"I would think so. That shadow that snatched them up was probably a member of Eisenwald's main force. They most likely did that in order for their plans to be kept secretive." said Erza.

"What could they be planning?" asked Lucy.

"I'll explain from the start. On my way back from the previous job I was on… At the town of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where mages gather.

**Flashback**

"Hey, where's the booze?" asked a guy.

"Pipe down already!" said a guy.

In the bar Era was sitting at the bar drinking a drink. She looked over at them and was listening to what they were saying.

"I can't stand it! We finally found the place Lullaby was hidden, but that damn seal! We don't have a damned clue!" said one of the guys sitting at a round table with four guys.

"Keep your voice down!" said one of them.

"It's nothing to get upset about. I'll handle the rest myself, so you can go back to the guild." said a guy standing up from his seat.

"Kage?" questioned one of them.

"You sure you'll be fine alone?" asked one of them.

"Tell Erigor-san I'll be back with the lullaby in three days, tops." said the guy named Kage.

**Flashback Ends**

"Lullaby… The word is mostly known as a song to get children to sleep." said Lucy which made Erza nod her head.

"The seal he was talking about was thought to be quite a strong spell." said Erza.

"So those guys were also part of Eisenwald." said Gray.

"Most likely. But I was foolish at the time and didn't think about it. Or the name they mentioned, Erigor. He's he top ace of the dark guild, Eisenwald. He is also nicknamed shinigami since he only takes assassination requests." said Erza.

"Assassinations?" questioned Lucy.

"Yes. Naturally assassination requests are banned by the council. But Eisenwald, they wanted money. Six years ago they were thrown out of the Mage's Guild League. However they don't listen to orders and have continued to operate." said Erza.

"I'm starting to see why you asked us for our help." said Lucy.

"Yeah me too. Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby. Plus it's something that is definitely evil, so you want to stop them." said Gray.

"Yes. I do not feel as if I can oppose an entire guild in my own. That is the reason why I asked you for your help. We're heading straight into Eisenwald!" said Erza.

"We gotcha ya." said Lucy.

"Yeah. Sounds interesting." said Gray. After a while they got a box of sandwiches and Gray and Lucy were both eating a sandwich while Erza was eating strawberry cake.

"By the way Lucy?" asked Erza.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"I heard Kaori came back. However she wasn't at the guild when I came back." answered Erza.

"Yeah she did come back but, the next day she left to go back to training." said Lucy in which Gray nodded.

"I have always wondered why that girl needs so much training." said Erza.

"Yeah, same here." said Gray.

"Same here too." said Happy eating a fish.

"Her summonings. It takes a lot of training to have the summonings trust you as well as being able to summon them." explained Lucy.

"I see." said Erza.

"Hey, whose magic is prettier than the others?" asked Happy.

"Talk about changing the subject, Happy." said Lucy.

"I think Erza's magic is prettier than Gray's and Lucy's." said Happy ignoring what Lucy just said.

"Really? Well I think Gray's ice magic and one type of magic that Lucy has is prettier than mine." said Erza.

"You're talking about my crystal magic right?" asked Lucy.

"Yes." answered Erza.

"The crystal magic is just an advance form of Gray's ice magic. I was taught it by my father before he was killed." said Lucy said with a sad face when she mentioned her father. Gray noticed and put his arm around her shoulder in which she smiled at him.

"Anyway you really think mine is prettier?" asked Gray. Lucy smiled when she saw Gray put his hands together. He then used his magic and he created a heart out of ice and then sent it to Lucy.

"Well if I can make Lucy smile from this. Then I guess you can say it is pretty." said Gray as he saw Lucy's smile on her face. Lucy kissed Gray on the cheek in which Gray smiled at her.

"However I still say _that's _why you and Natsu don't get along. Since your ice and Natsu is fire." said Lucy.

"Really?" questioned Erza.

"Who knows." said Gray.

* * *

><p>Once the train docked at the Onibas station they got off. So now Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy were off the train.<p>

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" asked Gray.

"I honestly don't know. But we came here to find out." said Erza. Erza was pulling her luggage like Lucy. Happy was sitting on top Erza's luggage and Gray was carrying his luggage.

"This almost sounds like a wild goose chase." said Lucy.

"By the way where's Natsu?" asked Happy. Meanwhile on the train Natsu was left on it so he was still having motion sickness.

"He departed." said Happy as the train left the station.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him!" said Erza. Happy was waving bye to the train as Gray and Lucy sweat dropped.

"What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, someone hit me!" said Erza.

"Erza you don't have to go that far." said Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu was still on the train He was sitting where he and the others were sitting before. He was still having motion sickness. Suddenly a guy came up to him.<p>

"Oh? Fairy Tail?" said Kageyama, the guy from Erza's flashback. He noticed Fairy Tail's mark on Natsu's right shoulder.

"So you're a mage in one of the legal guilds? Man am I jealous of you." said Kageyama.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu. Kageyama then kicks Natsu in the face.

"Legal guilds aren't all their supposed to be, Fairy! Want to know what we call you guys? I'll tell even if you don't want to know. Flies! Yes, flies!" said Kageyama. Natsu then started to use his fire magic. He had the fire on his hands as the two of them were both in the aisle of the train.

"Whoa there…" said Kageyama as he saw Natsu's magic.

"Why you…" threatened Natsu. His fire magic suddenly went out.

"Huh? What's with that magic? Now, this…" said Kageyama. He then used his magic and Natsu was then hit by shadows and fell down to the floor of the train.

"…is how you use magic." said Kageyama.

"That magic!" said Natsu which made Kageyama smirk. Suddenly the train stopped moving. Kageyama lost his balance and a flute that had a skull shaped for a head and three eyes fell out of Kageyama's pocket.

* * *

><p>At Onibas Station Erza had pulled the lever to stop the train from moving.<p>

"Now look here, you can't just go pulling the emergency lever." said the train conductor as he sweat dropped.

"It's for my ally, please understand." said Erza.

"That's going too far!" said the conductor.

"Please take our luggage to the hotel." asked Erza.

"Why me?" asked the conductor.

"She never changes." said Lucy as Gray, Happy and herself were watching what was happening.

"I guess you could say that." said Gray who had stripped again.

"Gray clothes." said Lucy.

* * *

><p>"It stopped…" said Natsu. He didn't have motion sickness anymore since the train wasn't moving.<p>

"Huh, what's this?" asked Natsu as he saw the flute.

"You saw it?" said Kageyama getting up.

"That's enough out of you!" said Natsu punching his hands together.

"You did a nice one on me back there!" said Natsu as he went to punch Kageyama with a fist of fire.

"Guard Shadow!" said Kageyama as he used his magic to block Natsu's attack. The magic created an explosion on the train. When the smoke cleared, the seats on the train were all destroyed as Kageyama was on the ground.

"Crap… Damn you…" said Kageyama as Natsu started walking towards him.

"High Punch!" said Natsu raising his right arm.

"Uh, that emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly." said the conductor over the radio.

"Crap! I'm outta here!" said Natsu. He then grabbed his luggage.

"Wait right there, you! You won't get away with hurting a member of Eisenwald!" said Kageyama.

"So you're one of those Eisenwald guys? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail. Let's finish this outside!" said Natsu. The train then started moving and Natsu started getting sick.

* * *

><p>Erza was driving a magic-driven four wheeler. Gray was holding on to the top of the roof and Lucy and Happy were inside of it. Natsu then jumped out one of the train's window. He was sent flying towards them and collided with Gray's forehead which made the two of the scream.<p>

"Natsu, you okay?" asked Erza.

"Gray!" said Lucy getting out of the magic-driven four wheeler and running towards Gray.

"Aye." said Natsu. Lucy helped Gray get up who was rubbing his forehead. Natsu also got himself up.

"You okay?" asked Lucy.

"Sorta. Right now I have a major headache. That hurt, jerk!" said Gray.

"Shut up! You guys left me behind. huh?" said Natsu.

"Yes we did. However, at least you're not hurt. Somehow…" said Erza. She then banged his head off of her armor intending to comfort him but actually hurt him instead.

"That hurt! What do you mean, not hurt? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train." said Natsu.

"Weird guy?" questioned Lucy.

"It was the guy who grabbed those Happy-eaters in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something like that." said Natsu.

"You idiot!" said Erza as she slapped him on the cheek. Gray and Lucy sweat dropped at what they saw.

"Eisenwald are the people we're after! How could you let him escape right under your nose?" said Erza.

"This is the first time I heard about it…" said Natsu who was on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"I explained just a moment ago! Listen to people when they're talking to you!" said Erza.

"Something tells me she doesn't remember that she knocked him unconscious…" said Lucy.

"Most likely." said Gray.

"Aye. That's Erza for you." said Happy. Erza then got back on the magic-driven four wheeler and was strapping the SE-Plug on her wrist.

"He was on that train, right? We'll go after him immediately!" said Erza as she started up the magic vehicle.

"What was he like?" asked Gray.

"Nothing really stood out to me. However he did have this flute that its head shaped like a skull. the skull had three eyes." said Natsu.

"What?" asked Lucy in shock who was also shaking.

"Luce what's wrong?" asked Gray.

"Gray you know how I said I couldn't remember where I heard the lullaby from?" questioned Lucy.

"Yeah…Wait you remember!" said Gray. Lucy nodded and then looked at Natsu.

"Natsu are you sure the flute you saw had its head shaped like a skull and had three eyes?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm positive." answered Natsu.

"That flute… it's lullaby… the song of curse! The Magic of Death!" said Lucy.

"What?" questioned Erza.

"Song of Curse? You mean like, a magic song?" questioned Gray.

"I've only read about it in books before, but one of the forbidden magic's is the curse of death, right?" said Lucy.

"Correct. It's a black-magic curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon." answered Erza.

"Lullaby is worse than that!" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>The ace of Eisenwald, Erigor and his buddies have arrived at the Kunugi Station. Erigor had just killed a train conductor in front of a group of people.<p>

"This train is the property of Eisenwald." said Erigor. His buddies where kicking everyone off the train.

"Everyone off, drivers and luggage too. Resist and you forfeit your lives." said Erigor. Kageyama then came off the train.

"Erigor-san." said Kageyama.

"Kageyama. I heard you'd be coming back on this train, but looking at the destruction… Did something happen?" said Erigor.

"Let's talk about that later. First, here." said Kageyama. People were running past them as Kageyama pulled out the flute.

"I managed to lift the seal off of it somehow." said Kageyama. The other members of Eisenwald were impressed.

"That's…" said Karacka.

"So this is the forbidden Lullaby? This flute was originally nothing but a tool used for death curses…However the great black mage Zeref transformed it even further into a demon flute. Anyone who hears the sound of this flute will have the life sucked out of them. The mass-death curse magic, Lullaby!" said Erigor holding the flute.

* * *

><p>Erza is stepping on the gas of the magic vehicle while Gray is holding on to the roof of it.<p>

"Erza you're going too fast! Even if it is you, don't underestimate the amount of magic it'll drain from you!" said Gray. Lucy, Natsu and Happy were sitting in the vehicle. Natsu was having motion sickness and Happy was scared at how fast Erza was going.

"We don't have that kind of time! if Erigor gets his hands on that mass-death curse magic, then… There's no telling what he would do!" said Erza. She continued to go fast as she drove the vehicle.

_'Damn him… What's he after?' _thought Erza.

* * *

><p>Erigor was on the train with the rest if the Eisenwald guild. "Let's begin! Start the operation!" said Erigor.<p> 


	7. Trapped In A Station

Currently in the town of Clover, the Guildmaster League is holding their regular meeting.

"Makarov, deary, it must be nice to have all of your little mages so pepped up!" said Bob, the master of the Blue Pegasus guild. Makarov was sitting in a round table while eating.

"Ooh, I heard that you gave some aristocrat a thrashing." said Bob.

"Oh, that was one of my long time mages, Lucy. She's always been great! She also has a very good looking body!" said Makarov. Another guildmaster sweat dropped while Bob turned around to cover his eyes.

"You flirt, stop it!" said Bob while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Makarov tell me, is this something that you should be laughing about?" asked Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerberus guild.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov.

"It's great that they're energetic, but they go way overboard. Some people within the council are worried that one day Fairy Tail will destroy an entire city." said Goldmine in which Makarov just laughed.

"One day I'd like to be crushed…by Lucy's body!" said Makarov.

"That's not proper you know! Don't go laying your hands on your own little mages!" said Bob. A little bird then came in carrying a letter.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov. You have a letter from Ms. Mirajane." said the bird dropping the letter for Makarov to catch.

"Thanks." said Makarov opening a letter. A projection of Mira appeared from the letter.

"Master, are you hard at work at your regular meeting?" asked Mira.

"What do you think? This here is our poster-girl! Quite a look, right?" said Makarov. A lot of the other guild masters gave a whistle as they saw Mira.

"Oh, my…" said Bob.

"Little Mirajane, huh? She sure looks like she's grown up…" said Goldmine.

"Actually, something wonderful has happened in your absence." said Mira.

"Something wonderful?" questioned Makarov.

"Amazingly, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu have formed a team! I think this will be the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail. I figured I should inform you of this, so I wrote you a letter." said Mira. Makarov had started to shake once Mira had said that Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu had formed a team. He was thrown into a state of shock.

"Talk to you later!" said Mira in which her letter ended.

"Oh, my…" said Bob.

"It seems those worries might actually come to pass, oy…" said Goldmine. Makarov then fell back on the table he was standing on.

_'What the hell? Those four actually might be able to destroy an entire city! The regular meeting's over today, and I'm returning tomorrow, but…Please let nothing happen until then, I'm begging you!'_ thought Makarov

* * *

><p>At Kunugi Station the army was outside of the station preventing anyone from entering. There were civilians were standing in front of the station who were complaining.<p>

"This guy with a giant sickle barged on board all of a sudden! I know them! They're the bastards from the dark guild that hangs around this area!" complained the civilians. From above the station Erza, Lucy, and Happy are looking down at the station.

"I could understand if they took a cart or a boat, but why a train?" asked Lucy.

"Aye! What's the benefit of escaping on a train, since they would only be able to run on rails?" asked Happy.

"It's fast, though." said Erza. In the magic four-wheeler Natsu was having motion sickness as he had his head on a seat.

"They must be in a big hurry for something, right?" questioned Gray who had stripped.

"Gray." said Lucy getting Gray's attention.

"What is it?" asked Gray.

"Clothes." said Lucy in which Gray looked down and noticed he had stripped.

"I don't care right now." said Gray in which Lucy smiled.

"But anyway the army is already on the move… You would think it would only be only a matter of time until they are caught." said Lucy looking down at the station again.

"It would be easier on us if that happens." said Erza. She looked away and started to drive away.

* * *

><p>The Eisenwald guild was on the train that they took. Erigor had attacked Kageyama with his scythe while the train was still going. Erigor had cut a seat on the train in half. Kageyama looked up towards Erigor with a terrified look.<p>

"A fly from Fairy Tail? So you let him see the lullaby flute and get away without saying anything? Right, Kageyama?" said Erigor.

"It's not like our plan is blown! And even if he did notice, it's not like anyone could stop us now, right?" said Kageyama.

"Tch." said Erigor in which he aimed his scythe between Kageyama's legs. Erigor's actions started making Kageyama sweating out of fear.

"It is important that we take extra precautions. We're going to put _that_ plan into action." said Erigor as Rayule and Karacka were also sweating.

"So, at Oshibana station…" said Kageyama while squinting one eye.

"There is a forest the flies cannot be allowed to buzz around. Teach them all a lesson!" said Erigor while holding the flute, Lullaby.

"Yeah!" said the members of Eisenwald.

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy had arrived in Oshibana Town. Erza was driving the magic four wheeler very fast while Gray was trying to hold on to the top of it. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were inside the magic four wheeler.<p>

"Erza, you're going way too fast! The SE plug is inflating!" said Gray while holding on to the top of the magic four wheeler.

"I know that! However, if we let that flute be played, then a great number of innocent people will be victims! If heard, that's person's life is stolen from them!" said Erza.

"When we do get there and you don't have any magic left, what are we supposed to do then?" asked Gray.

"If that does happen then I'll fight with a stick if I have to! Besides that I have the three of you as well!" said Erza.

"Gray?" asked Lucy from inside the magic four wheeler.

"What?" asked Gray.

"Don't even try arguing with her right now. It's a battle you can't win." said Lucy.

"Good point. However I'm also worried about you." said Gray.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"As your boyfriend it's normal for me to be worried about you. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. So be careful, ok?" said Gray.

"Yeah." said Lucy nodding her head with a small smile on her face.

"Lucy?" asked Happy getting Lucy's attention.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"I have a feeling I have something to tell you, Lucy." said Happy while Natsu was lying down on the floor of the magic four wheeler while having his motion sickness.

"What is it, then?" asked Lucy.

"I can't remember. All I know is that it had something to do with you, Lucy…" answered Happy.

"I'm gonna hurl…" said Natsu with his motion sickness.

"That could be it!" said Happy.

"Yeah right!" yelled an angry Lucy. Natsu got up and started leaning out the window.

"Idiot! You'll fall out!" said Lucy pulling him back in.

"Get me off of this thing!" said Natsu.

"What was it…If it's not "Lucy, gonna hurl…" then…Lucy, weird… Fish are yummy? Healthy? Weird… Weird… Weird…" said Happy which made Lucy sweat drop.

"Happy knock it off!" said Lucy.

"What is that?" questioned Erza as she saw something while driving the magic four wheeler.

* * *

><p>At Oshibana Station there was smoke coming out from the station. There was a large group of people in front of the station.<p>

"Please stand back! There has been a train derailment! We can't let you into the station!" said a worker at the station.

"A train derailed? Really? I heard rumors that some dangerous guys are holes up in the station." said some of the people within the crowd.

"Please stand back!" said the same worker. Erza then appeared behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You! What's the situation inside?" asked Erza.

"Who the hell are you-?" asked the worker but was punched by Erza and knocked to the ground.

"What's the situation inside?" Erza asked another worked but knocked him down as well. Lucy and Gray were watching this. Lucy also was carrying Natsu on her back. Lucy was shaking her head at what Erza was doing.

"Erza." said Lucy who sweat dropped.

"She doesn't change, does she?" asked Gray who had stripped again.

"No she does not, but Gray, clothes." said Lucy.

"I don't really care about it right now." said Gray. Erza had knocked out another guy while Lucy and Gray were talking.

"Eisenwald is inside the station! Let's go!" said Erza.

"Right." said Gray and Lucy.

"By the way Erza?" asked Lucy.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"How did Natsu come to be my responsibility?" asked Lucy.

"It was a random choice." answered Erza.

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy then went into the station trying to find Eisenwald within the station.<p>

"An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned yet. They probably engaged Eisenwald in battle." said Erza.

"Most likely." said Lucy carrying Natsu. They then came across the army platoon all knocked out.

"They've been wiped out!" said Happy.

"They were up against an entire guild. Every single one them are mages. An army platoon hardly stood a chance." said Erza. They arrive in the main part of the station where they hear a chuckle.

"I knew that you would come. You Fairy Tail Flies!" said Erigor.

"Talk about a lot of dark mages." said Lucy.

"Yeah." said Gray.

"You fiend! So you're Erigor, I take it?" said Erza as Lucy placed Natsu on the ground.

"Natsu. Wake up. Even though you've gone through trains, magic four wheeler and Lucy…" said Happy trying to wake up Natsu while Lucy was with Gray and Erza.

"I'm not transportation." said Lucy.

"You damn flies! It's your fault master Erigor got angry at me…" said Kageyama in which Natsu woke up from his motion sickness.

"That voice…" said Natsu.

"What are you scoundrels after? What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?" asked Erza.

"You don't know?" questioned Erigor. He then used his wind magic which made him fly.

"What's here at the station?" asked Erigor.

"That magic it's…" said Lucy.

"Wind Magic!" said Happy joining Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Erigor then landed sound speaker post.

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?" asked Erza in which Erigor started laughing.

"I wonder how many thousands of onlookers are gathered around the station? And if you increase the volume, it'll reverberate throughout the city. The melody of death, that is!" said Erigor.

"You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby?" asked Erza.

"It's a purge. I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away. Their sin is living without knowing what this world isn't just. And so… The Shinigami has come to punish them!" explained Erigor.

"Something tells that you aren't looking to get your rights back then?" asked Lucy.

"Correct, adoptive daughter of Ketsu and Akemi Tsukimi and the only daughter of Satomi and Kazuki Heartfilia. ." answered Erigor shocking Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"How did…" said Lucy.

"Yeah, Luce and any of us didn't even say it. Not to mention that she didn't even show any magic that shows that she is a Heartfilia." said Gray.

"Please there are many dark guilds and even those who aren't even in guilds who want the magic that Satomi and Kazuki once possessed. According to the rumors since they died it is said that passed their magic onto their children. However Satomi is said to have giving her only daughter not only the keys she possessed but also gave her Celestial Magic to her before her death even if her daughter was only a year old at the time. Ever since those rumors have been around there have many hunting and searching for you and your siblings in order to kill you to gain that magic." said Erigor.

"Why you…" threatened Erza.

"Don't tell me your associated with _him_?" asked Lucy.

"Him?" questioned Gray.

"I once told you about the guy before. My brothers and many others believe he was the one who organized not only my birth parents death but also my adoptive parents death. However no one knows his name or even what he looks like. However he organizes special mages to get rid of people who are in his way. Besides according to what grandfather said that he was looking to take over the position my father held and that's why he killed my parents." explained Lucy.

"I remember now. You told me about him a couple years ago." said Gray in which Lucy nodded.

"And besides what we want is power. Those with power can wipe the past clean, and can rule the future." said Erigor.

"Too bad for you, flies. You won't get to see the new dark age because you're heading to the afterlife. Especially you, daughter of Ketsu and Akemi." said Kageyama in which he used his shadow magic to attack Lucy.

"Luce!" said Gray. He pulled her out of the way and Natsu took out the shadows with his fire magic.

"You okay?" asked Gray in which Lucy nodded.

"It's you!" said Kageyama as he recognized Natsu.

"So that voice _was _you." said Natsu.

"About time you're back to your old self!" said Lucy.

"Oh? There's a bunch of them!" said Natsu.

"There all part of Eisenwald, Natsu!" said Happy in which Natsu punched his fists together.

"This is gonna be fun." said Natsu.

_'You fell right into my trap, Fairy Tail. Everything is going exactly as I planned. There are some bastards that I must make sure hear this flute. I've got to pay them back for what they did!' _thought Erigor.

"You better prepare yourself for not only wanting to use Lullaby for also threatening Lucy!" said Erza.

"The rest is up to all of you! Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!" said Erigor in which he disappeared.

"What! He disappeared!" said a shocked Happy.

"Most likely ran away." said Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray…You two head after him." said Erza.

"But Erza, Lucy…" said Gray in which he looked at Lucy.

"I'll be fine don't worry. Just try and work with Natsu." said Lucy. They both looked at Lucy and Erza.

"As long as you two work together, there's no way you'd lose, even to the "death god" Erigor." said Erza. Gray and Natsu were glaring at each other.

"Were you even listening?" asked Erza.

"Aye, sir!" said Gray and Natsu as they took off.

"They ran off! They're trying to follow Erigor!" said Eisenwald mages.

"Leave them to me!" said Rayule in which he used his magic, Urumi to pull himself up onto a higher ledge.

"I, Rayule, will bring them down!" said Rayule.

"I'll go too! I won't forgive that bastard!" said Kageyama in which he used his shadow magic to go into the ground.

"After we clean up these guys, were heading after them, too." said Erza.

"Right!" said Erza.

"There are only two girls now. What do you two think you can do?" said a mage of Eisenwald.

"We're gonna pluck off your wings, fly-babies!" said Byard.

"We'll see about that." said Lucy.

"Lucy." said Happy.

"Wretches!" said Erza in which she used her magic to make a magic sword appear.

"Erza." said Lucy.

"One more insult on Fairy Tail, and I can't guarantee you'll live to see tomorrow!" said Erza holding the sword.

"That is not nothing we have not seen before! We have plenty of our own magic swords!" said some Eisenwald members as they go an attack Erza but they defeated by Erza with one slash of the sword. Erza then goes and attack another group with one slash of her sword which defeats them.

"Then how about some of this?" said a member of Eisenwald as he a couple other Eisenwald members use **Light Beam**. Erza jumps out of the way and changes the sword into a spear.

_'Erza's definitely going hardcore.'_ thought Lucy. Erza then attacked some members of Eisenwald and then changed the spear into two swords and then attacked some more Eisenwald members.

"It's a pair of swords this time!" said Karacka.

"This woman… She can requip so fast!" said Byard.

"If those guys think Erza is impressive now just wait till later." said Lucy.

"Yeah Erza's just getting warmed up." said Happy.

"Erza?" questioned Karacka as he stared at Erza.

"Okay now my turn!" said Lucy.

"But this was supposed to be Erza's highlight scene!" said Happy.

"Sorry, Happy." said Lucy. Lucy then placed her hand on the ground in which a bunch of crystal pillars came up from the ground beneath Eisenwald mages knocking them into the wall and the ceiling of the train station.

"What type of magic is that?" wondered Byard.

"I'll tell you then, it's called Crystal Magic. Its a advanced form of ice magic and just so you know this is a magic my father was well known for. Also a tip for you guys I don't care who or what you guys are I don't forgive anyone who talks about my family like that." explained Lucy.

"Lucy you've definitely improved." said Erza.

"Thanks Erza." said Lucy.

"Lucy I've never seen you use that magic before." said Happy.

"It's something I don't use a lot like I said its an advanced form of Gray's magic. So I normally don't have to use it." said Lucy.

"But there are still so many left. This is a pain. I'll wipe them out! " said Erza facing the Eisenwald members. She then used her magic to requip an armor.

"Ooh, her armor's coming off!" said Eisenwald members heart struck. Erza was then requiping one of her armor's, Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Dance, my blades!" said Erza as she summoned some swords.

"Erza… Could she be…" said Karacka watching Erza.

"**Circle Sword!**" said Erza attacking Eisenwald members.

"Erza is definitely in her own kind of territory." said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"I'll take you on!" said Byard attacking Erza with magic.

"There's no mistake! It's definitely her! She's the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail…" said Karacka as Erza defeated Byard.

"The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!" said Karacka. Erza then used requip to change back into her original armor.

"Nice job, Erza!" said Lucy as Karacka ran away.

"I'm not going up against that!" said Karacka running away.

"He could be heading towards Erigor. Lucy, follow him." said Erza.

"R-right." said Lucy.

"I didn't hear you!" said Erza scaring Lucy.

"I mean were on it! Let's go Happy!" said Lucy going after Karacka.

"Aye!" said Happy following Lucy. Erza then knelt down to the ground.

"I must've driven that magic 4 –wheeler too fast… Everyone, the rest is up to you." said Erza as fatigue had caught up to her.

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu were searching for Erigor while running down a hall.<p>

"Work together? They've got be kidding me!" said Gray.

"Fire and ice don't help each other! No way!" said Natsu in which Gray started to glare at him.

"And man, that Erza just does whatever she wants!" said Gray in which Natsu started to glare at him.

"She decides everything herself, no questions asked!" said Natsu in which they suddenly stopped running.

"I can handle this Erigor person perfectly fine by myself! Hey, don't copy me!" yelled Gray and Natsu. They then noticed something up ahead. The path they were on was splitting up.

"Which way?" asked Natsu.

"Perhaps we should split up." suggested Gray. The two then stood in front of the direction they were choosing to go.

"Natsu, we're up against someone who's trying to let loose some seriously dangerous magic here. If you find him, give him a good beating! Don't only give him a beating for that though, also give him a beating for Lucy." said Gray.

"And not only that, he picked a fight with Fairy Tail when he started to threaten Lucy, her family, and us. What an idiot! I'll burn him to a smoldering crisp!" said Natsu in which they smiled at each other but immediately went back to their rivalry.

"Hmph." said Gray and Natsu as they turned away from each other.

"Don't you die on me." muttered Gray.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing" said Gray as he took off.

* * *

><p>Gray was running down the path he chose. He stopped running when he noticed the speakers.<p>

"Wait… If he was planning on broadcasting the lullaby…" said Gray. He then went to the broadcast booth in which he kicked the door down.

"Not here." said Gray as he noticed no one in the room.

"So then he isn't planning on broadcasting it?" said Gray as he walked into the room. Unknown to him was that Rayule was hanging on the ceiling. Rayule attacked Gray but Gray dodged the attack.

"I knew that you would come here to try and mess up our plan!" said Rayule hanging on the ceiling die to his magic.

"So what are you guys _really_ planning to do?" asked Gray standing up.

* * *

><p>Outside of the station there are still many people at the station. Erza walks out at the balcony with a megaphone.<p>

"Someone's come out! What?" said some people within the crowd.

"If you value your lives, get away from here immediately! This station has been taken over by evil mages! Those evil mages are attempting to perform a magic that will kill every person here! Evacuate as far away from here as you can!" said Erza in which all the civilians ran away from the station.

"Hey, you! Why did you make everyone panic like that?" asked a worker on the balcony.

"It's better than them all becoming victims, right? You and everyone else who works here should evacuate here as well." said Erza in which three of the workers looked at her.

'_Now there are no people around the station. What will you do now, Erigor?_' thought Erza as the wind started to blow.

"What the…?" asked Erza in which she saw a twister in front of the station.

"The station is being surrounded by wind?" asked a shocked Erza. Erigor then appeared behind her floating in the sky as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>In the broadcast booth Rayule was trying to hit Gray but he kept on dodging.<p>

"No one can escape from my Urumi!" said Rayule as he went to attack again. Gray then went to use his ice magic.

"**Ice Make Shield!**" said Gray blocking the attack.

"Ice Magic, huh?" questioned Rayule.

"**Ice Make Knuckle!**" said Gray in which it had hit Rayule. Gray's magic had also broken a wall that Rayule went through.

"What are you bastards really after? So you're not planning on playing the lullaby over the load speakers?" asked Gray in which Rayule chuckled.

"Erigor's magic wind wall should be in place by now." said Rayule.

"Wind wall?" questioned Gray.

"A barrier of wind, so that none of you idiots can escape from here!" answered Rayule.

* * *

><p>At the station you could see that the station is surrounded by wind. Within the wind wall on the balcony was Erza in which she was speaking to Erigor.<p>

"I always did want to fight you once, Queen. But, alas… I have no time to play with you now!" said Erigor in which he used magic to transport inside the wind wall.

"Erigor!" yelled Erza. She then tries to escape the wind wall but, the wind wall knocks her back.

"Don't even try. This magic wind wall is one-way: you can only pass from outside to inside. If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds." explained Erigor.

"What in the world are you up to?" asked Erza holding her arm.

"Thanks to you idiots I've wasted quite a lot of time. If you'll excuse me…" said Erigor in which he flew away.

"Wait! Damn that Erigor… Where could he be heading? So he wasn't targeting this station after all?" said Erza after Erigor flew off.

* * *

><p>Gray pushed Rayule up to a wall while on to his jacket.<p>

"I've had enough of you're riddles. Explain what's going on, now!" said Gray angry.

"We just made a cage to trap you flies is all. We were only taking over this station to block the route to the end of the line, Clover station." explained Rayule.

"What?" asked Gray. "Clover station is across a giant gorge. There's no way to get there except this route. Unless you can fly like Erigor, that is!" explained Rayule.

"So that's where you're going to use Lullaby?" said Gray.

"You know what's at Clover Station? Try and recall…" said Rayule. He then used his magic to knock Gray back.

'_Clover… That's the town where the old men are having their regular meeting! Your true objectives are the guild masters?_' thought Gray in which he made a face of realization.

"So you've finally noticed? A bit slow on the uptake, are we?" said Rayule as he saw the look on Gray's face. He then once again attacked Gray with his magic.

"Those old men are extremely powerful mages… Pretty bold of you, don't you think?" said Gray being knocked back.

"It'll be a piece of cake to make those unsuspecting codgers listen to the flute! I know master Erigor will be able to do it!" said Rayule. He used his magic to tie Gray up in which Gray could not move his arms.

"And you pests won't stop us! You can't leave this station! No one can stop us now! We're going to get our revenge on those people who oppressed us! We'll wipe them all out!" said Rayule in which Gray was getting angry. Gray uses his magic to freeze the binds that has him tied up. He is then able to break the binds.

"We'll stop you." said Gray while angry. He uses his magic to start freezing Rayule in which Rayule gets scared.

"And we'll make you pay for targeting our master. Those old men are like our parents! And not only that, you guys threatened my girlfriend! No one threatens Lucy! Just because she's a inherited a magic from her parents it doesn't give you guys any reason for wanting to kill her and siblings!" said Gray angry. He grabs Rayule's head to finish freezing him.

* * *

><p>Natsu was still running down the hall looking for Erigor. Unknown to him though, Kageyama was using his shadow magic to follow him He peaked his head out to take a look at Natsu.<p>

'_Is it about time to spring the trap_' thought Kageyama. Erza was at the station's balcony looking at the wind wall.

"Erigor…" said Erza. Lucy and Happy were looking for Karacka.

"Where did that guy go?" asked Lucy.

"You might get a worse punishment then the last punishment you got from Erza, if you don't find him!" said Happy. Gray was walking out from the big whole hole in the broadcasting booth.

"We'll show you there're guilds _way_ scarier than any dark guild." said Gray walking away. He left a frozen Rayule in the room.


	8. Flame vs Wind

In Oshibana Station Erza is talking to Byard. The other members of Eisenwald are tied up.

"I said we don't know already… It's impossible! There's no way we could dispel the magic wind wall!" said Byard while Erza was holding him by his shirt. Gray then came running in from the top.

"Erza!" yelled Gray. Erza looked up and saw Gray.

"Gray? You're not with Natsu?" said Erza.

"We split up. But never mind that now! Eisenwald's real objective is the town down the line from here!" said Gray.

"What?" asked a shocked Erza.

"It's the also the place where the old men are having their regular meeting! They plan on using the lullaby there!" said Gray.

"So that's what you're planning?" asked Erza. Byard started shaking with fear in which he screamed.

"But this station is surrounded by a magic wind wall." said Erza.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier. You'll be mincemeat if you try and force yourself out." said Gray joining Erza where she was.

"I'm well aware of that…" said Erza holding her arm. Gray noticed Erza was holding her arm.

"Erza, your arm…" said Gray.

"It's nothing. However while we are sitting her, Erigor gets even closer to where the Guild Masters are. Wait a minute… There should be someone the call "Kage" in Eisenwald. He was the only one who was able to dispel Lullaby's seal." said Erza.

"Dispel? He's a dispeller? Then he could dispel the magic wind wall, too!" said Gray.

"Tch." said Byard lying on ground.

"Search for Kage and capture him!" ordered Erza.

"Right!" said Gray. Gray and Erza then left to go search for Kage.

"Karacka, how long do you plan on hiding yourself?" asked Byard once Gray and Erza left. Karacka then came out from the wall using his magic.

"S-Sorry…" said Karacka.

"They're after Kage. Get going." said Byard.

"Please, not me! I'm useless as backup in a fight." said Karacka.

"No, I have a much simpler task for you." said Byard.

"Huh?" wondered Karacka.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Happy were walking down a hall looking for Karacka.<p>

"Happy, I think we lost sight of him." said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Do you think we should head back to where Erza is?" asked Lucy shocking Happy.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy noticing Happy's reaction.

"Lucy if we go back to Erza we are ignoring her order... I don't want to think about what would happen to us. Lucy you are very brave sometimes. You know when Erza orders something, well… She probably wouldn't allow you and Gray to be with each other for quite a long time. It would probably be longer than last time when she punished you." said Happy scared while sweating.

"Longer than last time? Let's back to searching" said Lucy changing her attitude.

"Your attitude changes quickly when your relationship with Gray is on the line." said Happy.

"Shut up!" yelled Lucy embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Natsu is destroying the station with his magic while looking for Erigor.<p>

"Erigor, where are you hiding? Next!" yelled Natsu while destroying the station. Kageyama was watching Natsu from his shadow magic up on the ceiling.

'_Has this guy ever heard of a door?"_ thought Kageyama.

"Damn it…" said Natsu.

'_Well, I suppose there's no problem if I just leave him alone. But I wouldn't be satisfied with that, would I?_" thought Kageyama as he came up from behind Natsu surprising him. Kageyama attacked Natsu using his shadow magic sending him crashing into the crates.

"Thanks for earlier, you motion-sickness fly!" said Kageyama. Natsu was trying to get out from the broken crates on top of him.

"You again?" asked Natsu standing up with a picture from stuck on him.

"That looks good on you." said Kageyama as he saw the picture stuck on Natsu.

"Shut up, baldy!" said Natsu.

"I'm not bald and my name's not Hage! It's Kageyama!" Kageyama angry.

"That so?" asked Natsu.

"Well, whatever. I basically understand your magic now. You ingest flames to increase your destructive power. That's quite rare magic." said Kageyama. Natsu got rid of the picture that was stuck on his head.

"I really _really_ want to slug you one right now, but it's not the time for that! Where is Erigor?" said Natsu angry.

"Good question. Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me. **Knuckle Shadow!**" said Kageyama. His shadow magic hit Natsu but it didn't do anything to him.

"Oh? You'll tell me after I hit you? Then that's two birds with one stone! I'm all fired up now." said Natsu. The station then started to shake.

* * *

><p>With Lucy and Happy small pieces of the ceiling fell off. "What's going on?" asked Lucy feeling the station shake.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Natsu, Kageyama kept on attacking Natsu with his shadow magic but Natsu kept on dodging.<p>

_"He's a slippery one. However…"_ thought Kageyama. He then used his shadow magic.

"You can't dodge my **Orachi Shadow!** They'll follow you into the depths of hell!" said Kageyama. Natsu then started to use his magic when they almost got to him.

"I'll tear you apart! **Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu ending Kageyama's attack.

"Y-you've got be kidding me? He destroyed the Orachi Shadow with a single attack? What destructive power… I can't believe a mage like this exists!" said Kageyama.

"How'd you like another one of my "fly" punches, eh?" asked Natsu with his magic still on his hand.

"H-He's a monster!" said Kageyama. Throughout the station a bang was heard.

* * *

><p>Gray and Erza were searching for Kageyama until they heard the bang. "What was that?" wondered Gray. "Hmm" said Erza.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy and Happy also heard the bang. "That is definitely Natsu." said Lucy. "Aye!" said Happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu had apparently destroyed a lot around him again. "Oh my, it seems I've gone and destroyed the place again. Why does it always end up like this? Well, I feel better now. I win, Decoyama." said Natsu. Kageyama was sitting against a wall defeated.<p>

"It's Kageyama, damn it!" said Kageyama angry.

"Okay! Tell me where Erigor is, like you promised!" said Natsu. Kageyama started to laugh.

"Fool… Master Erigor is no longer in this station." said Kageyama.

"Huh?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu!" yelled Erza. Natsu turned his head and saw Erza and Gray running towards him.

"That's enough! We need him!" said Erza.

"Nice going, Flame-Brain!" said Gray.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu. Erza then jumped at him with a sword.

"I didn't do nothin' but I'm sorry!" said Natsu terrified. Erza hit the wall next to Kageyama. Kageyama was also terrified since Erza almost aimed her sword at him.

"Dispel the magic wind wall, and don't give us any trouble!" ordered Erza scaring Kageyama.

"She ain't kidding', man! Erza's a _beast_!" said Natsu terrified.

"Enough!" said Gray.

"Got it?" asked Erza.

"Fine…" said Kageyama. He makes a face of being in pain. Then a hand comes out from him. Erza, Gray and Natsu are shocked at what they see.

"W-Why?" asked Kageyama. He then fell to floor revealing Karacka.

"_A simple task…"_ remembered Karacka.

"Kage!" said Erza.

"_Dispose of Kage!"_ remembered Karacka.

"Damn it! There goes our only exit!" said Gray.

"Kage, stay with me! We need your power!" said Erza.

"Seriously, man!" said Gray.

"You're the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall! Don't die!" said Erza holding Kageyama. Natsu was looking at Karacka.

"Wasn't he… your ally?" asked Natsu.

"Huh?" questioned Karacka.

"Wasn't he an ally in the same guild as you?" asked Natsu angry. Karacka used his magic to go back into the wall while Gray and Erza looked at Natsu.

"You bastard!" said Natsu. He punches the wall with his hand covered in flames, breaking the wall as well as punching Karacka.

"So that's what your guild is like?" asked Natsu angry.

"Kage, you've got to stay with us!" said Erza.

"It's no use, Erza, he's unconscious." said Gray.

"I can't let you die! Dispel the wind wall!" said Erza banging Kageyama's head on the ground.

"Wait! He can't use magic in that sort of condition." said Gray sweat dropping.

"We must force him to do it!" said Erza. Lucy and Happy then arrived in the room.

"Um Erza…" said Lucy. Gray turned his head and saw Lucy.

"Lucy, you're okay?" asked Gray worried.

"Yeah, but what is Erza doing?" asked Lucy.

"Aye." said Happy. Gray turned his head and saw that Erza was still banging Kageyama's head off the ground.

"I'll tell ya in a bit." said Gray sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Erigor has reached Clover Canyon with his wind magic.<p>

"The town of Clover where the Guild Masters are assembled is near. And I've also recovered most of the magic power that I used to create that magic wind wall. Let's fly. You fools who took away our jobs and our rights… Just you wait!" said Erigor using his wind magic to fly.

"The death god will purge you!" said Erigor

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were on a balcony of the station.<p>

"So his true objective was the regular meeting?" asked Lucy.

"The old man!" said Natsu.

"Erigor blocked the only route to Clover, and is heading there by air." said Erza looking over Kageyama.

"It'd be possible to catch up to him in a magic 4 wheeler, but if we don't do something about this magic wind wall we can't leave the station!" said Gray.

"I see." said Lucy. Natsu then started to use his magic to break through the wind wall but it didn't work and he was sent back.

"If we try and escape to the outside, that's what happens." explained Gray as Natsu was sprawled on the ground.

"Kage, I'm begging you! Lend us your power!" said Erza looking over Kageyama.

"Hey Luce?" asked Gray.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Lucy.

"You're able to do sealing magic right? Would you be able to seal the flute back up?" questioned Gray.

"I do know sealing magic. However, I can't do a seal like that." answered Lucy.

"How come?" asked Gray.

"I don't know the seal for it. Besides if I try every seal I know on the flute… Well I don't want to imagine what would happen." said Lucy.

"I see." said Gray.

"Besides the old man once said that it was ancient seal that was put on the flute." said Lucy.

"Ancient seal?" questioned Gray.

"Seals that have been used since ancient times. Besides it's almost impossible to remove a ancient seal unless you have a key or know how to remove the seal." said Lucy.

"So much for that idea then." said Gray.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"Don't worry about it." said Gray.

"Damn it! I'll tear this wall to shreds!" said Natsu. He kept on using his fire magic to attack the wall but he kept on getting hurt.

"Natsu that's enough." said Lucy.

"Yeah idiot. Besides force isn't going to help." said Gray.

"It'll get worse if we don't hurry! Gray, what about if you freeze the wind wall?" said Lucy.

"Trust me babe, I would have done it already if I could do that." answered Gray. Natsu then tried going at the wind wall again but he had the same result as the other times.

"Natsu!" said Gray.

"Knock it off already! You're going to smash yourself into pieces!" said Lucy.

"Damn it! What should we do?" said Erza.

"Luce, can you use _it _on him?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, good idea. It'll save him the injuries." said Lucy. Lucy placed her hands together then kneeled down and placed her hands on the ground in which a barrier of celestial magic appeared around Natsu. He turned his head towards Lucy and Gray.

"Hey! Lucy, what's the big idea?" said Natsu.

"The big idea is to stop you from acting like an idiot! Look no matter how many times you try it you are not gonna get through that wind wall!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, so will you quit it already?" asked Gray.

"But…" said Natsu but Lucy cut him off.

"Natsu, allow me to tell you something that my father once told me before he died. He once told me "There's always a way around the strongest barriers you just have to look. Sometimes its even right under your nose.". So instead of beating yourself up, let's try and find another way to get out of here." said Lucy.

"Fine." said Natsu in which Lucy undid the magic. Natsu then started to stare at Lucy which was starting to freak her out.

"W-What?" asked Lucy. Then he realized something and scared Lucy by yelling with excitement.

"That's it! Spirits! I was able to transport between places by going through the Spirit world at Everlue mansion, remember?" said Natsu.

"Well, a normal person would die if they did that. You can't breathe. And anyway, the gate can only open where the Celestial Spirit mage is." explained Lucy while Erza was looking at her.

"Huh?" asked Natsu confused.

"In other words, if you want to pass through the spirit world to escape, the least you'd need is a Celestial mage outside the station." explained Lucy.

"You lost me there… Just hurry up and do it." said Natsu in which Gray sighed.

"I just told you, I can't! Besides it's also a really big violation of the contract for a human to enter the Spirit World. It was a good thing that it was Everlue's key when it happened last time." explained Lucy.

"Yup. I don't get it." said Natsu.

"Everlue's… key?" said Happy. Happy then freaked out making Gray, Lucy, and Natsu jump.

"Lucy, I remembered!" said Happy going towards Lucy.

"Remembered what?" asked Lucy.

"The thing I was talking about when we came here!" yelled Happy which made Lucy jump.

"You mean when you kept on calling me weird?" asked Lucy.

"Here!" said Happy holding up a Celestial Spirit key.

"That's Virgo's key!" said Lucy. Lucy then grabbed a hold of Happy's mouth.

"You can't just go and steal a Celestial Spirit key!" said Lucy.

"But Virgo herself said to give it to you!" said Happy shocking Lucy, who let go of Happy's mouth.

"Jeez. We ca't waste anytime on something like this." said Gray.

"Virgo? You mean that maid guerrilla?" questioned Natsu.

"She said that since Everlue was arrested, his contract was broken. So she visited us and said she wanted to contract with you, Lucy." explained Happy.

"Oh, so she showed up? I should be happy, but this isn't really the time, you know? We've got to think of a way out of here." said Lucy.

"But..." said Happy but was cut off by Lucy stretching Happy's face.

"Shut up! Little kitties should sit there quietly and meow!" said Lucy scaring Happy.

"My girlfriend can be pretty scary sometimes!" said Gray.

"She's way stronger than she looks!" said Natsu.

"But, Virgo can dig holes in the ground. I was thinking we could escape from the magic wind wall by digging underneath it…" said Happy depressed.

"W-What?" asked Erza shocked.

"Seriously?" asked Gray shocked.

"Uh…" said Natsu.

"I forgot! You should've said that earlier!" said Lucy.

"I couldn't because you were stretching my face." answered Happy.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll give you something in return later on as a reward! Anyway, just give me the key!" said Lucy while Gray and Natsu were sweat dropping.

"Okay! Looking forward to that reward!" said then turned her head to look at the others. Erza nodded while Gray and Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Ok. _I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!_** Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!**" said Lucy. Virgo appeared and looked nothing like how she did before. Lucy was shocked of how she looked now.

"You called, Master?" asked Virgo.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy.

"Hey Marco, you really slimmed down." said Natsu.

"My name is Virgo. I apologize for the trouble I caused you earlier." said Virgo.

"Slimmed down? More like a different person!" said Lucy shocked.

"A different person? What do ya mean?" asked Gray.

"Uh… What's with that appearance?" asked Lucy.

"I am a Celestial Spirit that is faithful to her master. I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes." answered Virgo.

"You seemed a lot more powerful and forceful before, though." said Natsu.

"Is that so? In that case." asked Virgo. She then returned to her other form.

"I shall return to this form." said Virgo making Gray and Lucy freak out at her appearance.

"Why'd you have to go and say that? I prefer the slim version!" said Lucy in which Virgo went back to her other form.

"Understood." said Virgo as Gray and Lucy sweat dropped and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, we don't have any time. can we postpone the contract until later?" said Lucy.

"Understood, Master." said Virgo.

"Stop calling me Master already, would you?" asked Lucy.

"Then shall I call you queen?" asked Virgo.

"Rejected!" said Lucy.

"Then, Princess?" asked Virgo.

"Hmm, that might be nice…" said Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Babe…That's going a little too far." said Gray sweat dropping.

"Anyway, hurry up." said Natsu sweat dropping.

"Then I will proceed." said Virgo. She then used her magic to dig a hole.

"Ooh, she's digging!" said Gray.

"Good going, Lucy!" said Erza banging Lucy's head off her armor.

"Erza!" said Lucy in pain.

"Okay everyone, into that hole!" said Gray. Gray then heard Natsu lifting something up. He turned his head to see Natsu carrying Kageyama.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" asked Gray.

"Having him die after I fought with him will leave a bad taste in my mouth." said Natsu. Kageyama started to open his eyes. Erza just smiled.

* * *

><p>"We're out!" said Gray after him and the others were outside of the wind wall.<p>

"Hurry onward!" said Erza.

"Wow, what strong wind!" said Lucy.

"Princess! Your underwear can be seen!" said Virgo. Virgo was holding down Lucy's skirt so it wouldn't go up. However Virgo's was flying up.

"How about worrying about yourself?" asked Lucy. Gray was turning red.

"Whoa there… Now this is why sometimes I wish you wouldn't wear skirts" said Gray.

"When have I ever done that?" asked Lucy.

"Not once." answered Gray.

"Exactly my point." said Lucy.

"It's no use… You'll never be able to catch up now. We… win…" said Kageyama who was lying down on the ground. Lucy, Gray and Erza looked at him. Erza then realized something.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Erza.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Happy's not here, either." said Gray.

* * *

><p>Erigor was flying using his wind magic.<p>

"That's the town… Just you wait, you old geezers!" said Erigor seeing Clover Town in sight. He then heard something. He turned his head and saw Happy flying very fast while carrying Natsu.

"How do you like Happy's max speed?" said Natsu. Then then hit Erigor in which Natsu kicks Erigor in the face causing an explosion. Natsu landed on the tracks and caught Happy as he fell.

"Happy!" said Natsu worried.

"I can't fly anymore…" said Happy sweating.

"Thanks to you I was able to catch up to him." said Natsu.

"D-Damn you… You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" said Erigor. Natsu then used his magic to cover his hands with his fire magic.

"To defeat you, you blowhard!" answered Natsu.

* * *

><p>Erza is driving the magic 4 wheeler while Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama are riding inside.<p>

"Why? Why did you take me with you?" asked Kageyama.

"The city was deserted. So we're gonna take you to a doctor in Clover. You should at least be grateful." answered Lucy.

"No… I mean, why did you save me? I'm your enemy!" said Kageyama. Lucy gave him a hard look.

"Oh, I get it. You plan on using me as a human bargaining chip with Erigor. It will never work. He's as cold blooded as they come. He wouldn't do a thing for me." said Kageyama.

"Whoa, dark." said Lucy sweat dropping.

"If you want to die, just say the word." said Gray.

"Gray!" said Lucy.

"Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death, you know." said Gray. Kageyama looked up in shock.

"Think about the future a little, will you? All of you lot." said Gray in which Kageyama looked back down. The magic 4 wheeler then loses it balance in which Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama all lose their balance as well. Lucy's butt then hits Kageyama in the face.

"Erza?" questioned Gray.

"Sorry about that, everything's fine." answered Erza.

"Sorry!" apologized Lucy.

"Don't shove your big ass in my face!" said Kageyama making Lucy angry.

"That's sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!" said Lucy angry.

"Babe, don't make light of my words of wisdom!" said Gray sweat dropping. While Erza is driving her vision is starting to get blurry.

_'My vision is getting cloudy. It seems I truly have used up too much magic power. Natsu, please stop Erigor! It's up to you until we get there!' _thought Erza

* * *

><p>"Bring it! I'll incinerate that dangerous flute!" said Natsu with hands on fire.<p>

"You broke out from the magic wind wall? What pests you flies are. Let me through. Begone." said Erigor. He then used magic to cause a burst of wind at Natsu.

"This ain't…" said Natsu. Natsu then jumps up in the air with both his feet and hands on fire. He keeps on trying to hit Erigor.

'_What? He jumps and punches with flames? And such force! I'd never think a mage could punch like that!'_ thought Erigor in which he was using his magic to fly. Natsu then landed on the train tracks.

"Damn you! Stop fluttering around up there, it ain't fair! Get down here and fight like a man!" said Natsu complaining.

"Don't get cocky, fly! **Storm Bringer!**" said Erigor. Erigor used his magic to create a tornado which caught Natsu.

"Natsu!" said Happy worried. He tried to use his wings but he couldn't.

"It's no use, I don't have enough magic power." said Happy. Natsu then falls off the train tracks.

"Hmph. Flames can't help him fly!" said Erigor.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy.

"C-Crap! This doesn't look good! What should I do…" said Natsu as he fell down the Canyon. When Natsu was falling down he kept on hitting cliffs.

"P-Pops?" wondered Natsu. He then started to remember something back from when he was younger.

**Flashback**

"You're useless, man. Take a good look. See?" said Macao as he was showing Natsu his magic.

"Whoa, awesome." said Natsu.

"It's called a Purple Flare. It can do lots of things other than just burning stuff." said Macao.

"But mine just burns everything." said Natsu.

"You can change the properties of the fire. If you wish it from your heart, the fire will respond naturally to your will. And if you do that then fire won't lose to water or wind…" explained Macao.

"I don't get it." said Natsu.

**Flashback Ends**

An explosion then happens and fire appears. Erigor is shocked at what is happening. Natsu is using his magic to go back up to the train tracks.

"Natsu!" said Happy relieved that Natsu is ok. Natsu then lands on the train tracks.

"That was close. Change the properties of the fire, huh? I did it, Macao!" said Natsu.

"What the heck was that?" said Erigor shocked.

"You must be cold being all naked like that. How about I warm you up?" said Natsu.

"I don't see you wearing a parka, either!" said Erigor.

"I'll blow you away! **Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu using his magic.

"**Storm Wall!**" said Erigor to block the attack.

'_What is this guy? He just attacks at random! So this is what a Fairy Tail mage is like?'_ thought Erigor in which Natsu laughed.

"It seems I underestimated your power a bit. How about we get serious now? Both of us…" said Erigor.

"I'm getting fired up!" said Natsu.

"**Storm Mail!**" said Erigor. He used his magic so that he is covered by an armor of wind.

"Here I come!" said Erigor. Natsu tries to attack him but it fails.

"What's the matter? That's all you got?" said Erigor.

"Damn it! Now you've gone and wrapped yourself in something annoying! I'll tear it to shreds! **Iron Fist of the Fire dragon!**" said Natsu. His attack doesn't work as it is blow away by Erigor's magic.

"What happened? The flame disappeared!" said Natsu.

"As I thought… Without wrapping yourself in those flames, you don't have that destructive power. Looks like it's no longer effective." said Erigor.

"Huh?" asked Natsu. The wind then pushed Natsu back.

"The Storm Mail's winds constantly blow outward. Don't you get it? Flames can stand up to a headwind!" said Erigor.

"Say what?" asked Natsu. Erigor then started to fly again.

"Flames can never defeat wind!" yelled Erigor.


	9. Lullaby and the Strongest Team

**You guys should be happy I have two more chapter to go and then I can finally get started on the Galuna Island Arc. Which I garentee I will be focusing my time on and besides I'm off the next two days. So its going to be me on my laptop writing and getting as much done on it as possible.**

* * *

><p>The forbidden magic, Lullaby, was given birth by the Black Wizard Zeref long ago. The sound of the flute is said to steak people's souls. The battle to decide the fate of Lullaby is reaching its conclusion.<p>

Back in Clover Canyon the wind was blowing and strong.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy.

"Do you get it now, you Fairy Tail brat? Flame can never defeat wind!" said Erigor.

"You son of a bitch… It's almost like a typhoon…" said Natsu.

"Your flames can no longer touch me!" said Erigor. The wind the blows stronger pushing Natsu back.

"Eat this! **Storm Shred!**" said Erigor in which blades of wind attack Natsu but he dodges them.

"Damn… you…" said Natsu. He then jumps up to attack Natsu with an ignited fist.

"Break through!" said Natsu but is pushed back by Wind Mail and lands on the train tracks.

"It's not just my flames, but my fist can't even get close to him! Damn it!" said Natsu.

"What's the matter, punk? That all you got? I thought you'd be a bit tougher. No matter. I'll end this now." Said Erigor in which the wind starts to become more violent.

"This is Flying Phoenix magic that will tear anything to ribbon! **Emera Baram!**" said Erigor as he started to use the magic.

"Emera Baram, he said? If you get hit with that you'll be torn apart!" said Happy.

"Scatter to the wind, you hotheaded brat!" said Erigor as made an X shape with his fingers. He then shot a blast of wind blades at Natsu. In which it hit Natsu knocking off his feet.

"Natsu! Natsu get up!" yelled Happy when Natsu landed in front of him.

"I'm impressed his body is still in one piece. Not bad for a young mage." Said Erigor.

"Natsu!" said Happy worried about Natsu.

"Worry not. The old geezers will be following him shortly. From the sweet sound of the lullaby…" said Erigor in which Natsu punched the ground shocking Erigor and Happy.

"Lullaby, this…Lullaby, that…" said Natsu throwing off his vest. "If you want the old men's heads then fight them fair and square!" said Natsu.

"That's my Natsu!" said Happy.

"Impossible! He's still standing?" said Erigor shocked at what he saw.

"If you don't have the will to fight them, then lay off!" said Natsu with his hands on fire in which he jumped towards Erigor.

"You're one stubborn brat!" said Erigor. Natsu was thrown back by the wind.

"Damn…" said Natsu. Natsu then grabbed part of the train rails melting as his whole body catches on fire. "Damn it! Why can't I get close to him?!" said Natsu angry.

"That's…" said Happy.

"I can't stand it! You son of a bitch!" said Natsu getting even more angry.

'_The same eerie magic…It's like his emotions are manifesting themselves as flames…'_ thought Erigor

"This is… Erigor's wind is flowing in a strange direction…" said Happy in which Natsu broke the train rails.

'Flames of emotion? It's true that there was an ancient magic like that…No this kid couldn't possibly…" thought Erigor. He then noticed something strange. "What's this? My wind is heading towards him!" said Erigor in shock.

"I see!" said Happy in which Natsu started getting angrier. "Natsu!" said Happy getting Natsu's attention. "Give up. You can't win. Just let Gray handle it." said Happy shocking Natsu and also getting him angrier.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" yelled Natsu extremely angry.

"He's drawing away my Storm Mail!" said Erigor in which his Storm Mail disappeared. "You bastard!" said Erigor.

'_So the super-heated air around Natsu moves upward extremely fast, thus creating an area of low pressure. And wind blows toward areas of low pressure!"_ thought Happy.

"I will be the one to defeat you!" said Natsu.

'_Such incredible super-heated magic! He couldn't be…' _thought Erigor. Natsu then went towards Erigor hitting him in the gut.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" said Natsu in which he defeated Erigor.

'_So a Dragon Slayer really exists?'_ thought Erigor landing on the train tracks.

"How about that, Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Right! That's Natsu, "The Salamander" all right!" said Happy.

"That's not what you said a second ago." said Natsu.

"Cats have very weak short term memory." said Happy.

"You said that I couldn't beat him, so Erza should do it!" said Natsu upset.

"His memory is even worse than a cat's. Not Erza…Gray! But anyway, you won Natsu!" said Happy in which Natsu gave him a look.

"Yup, so we're good! I wonder why that last attack worked?" said Natsu.

"Because you're just that awesome, Natsu!" said Happy.

"So that's why!" said Natsu laughing. Unknown to Natsu and Happy the flute's eyes had started glowing purple.

"There he is!" yelled Lucy in which the four wheeler came to him. The flute's eyes had also stopped glowing.

"You guys are late! It's already over." said Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"As expected." said Erza in which Gray and Lucy both got out of the four wheeler and Lucy helped Erza off. Gray of course has already stripped down to his pants.

"Erza, are you okay?" asked Lucy helping Erza while Kageyama got out of the four wheeler.

"Don't worry about me Lucy." said Erza.

'_I-I can't believe that Master Erigor lost…' _thought Kageyama in which he noticed that the flute's eyes were glowing.

"You actually had trouble with this guy?" questioned Gray.

"Trouble? It was a cinch! Easy!" answered Natsu.

"It was pretty touch and go there…" said Happy.

"And besides, you're gonna attract weirdo's with your bare chested muffler look." said Gray.

"I don't wanna here that from _you._ Lucy, give me your clothes." said Natsu shocking Lucy and making Gray angry.

"You just try and get Lucy's clothes and the next thing that you will see is my hand colliding with your face!" yelled Gray angry.

"Oh and now you are a protective boyfriend?" asked Natsu.

"I've always been one flame brain!" said Gray.

"Why you!" threatened Natsu.

"Guys enough! However why me?!" asked Lucy angry in which Erza laughed.

"Anyway, nice work, Natsu. We've protected the Guild Masters." said Erza in which Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all nodded. "Let's go to the meeting hall. We'll report what happened and let the masters dispose of the flute." said Erza.

"Clover's not that far from here." said Happy in which the flute's eyes had started glowing again. Kageyama then steals the magic four wheeler and steals the flute.

"Kage!" said Erza.

"That's dangerous!" said Gray.

"I've got the lullaby! You let your guard down, Flies!" said Kageyama driving away on the tracks leaving Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy shocked at what just happened.

"That bastard!" said Natsu.

"What the hell? And we saved him!" said Lucy.

"After him!" ordered Erza.

* * *

><p>The military were all heading somewhere. "According to the report, Eisenwald is gunning for the Guild Masters' regular meeting. We'll head there now and round them up in one stroke! It doesn't matter if they are mages! We'll show them just how scary the Fiore Army can be!" said the commander.<p>

* * *

><p>Kageyama has reached the building where the Guild Masters' are having their regular meeting.<p>

'_Okay._ _The sound of the lullaby should reach them from this distance, no problem. Finally… Finally, the time has come…' _thought Kageyama. He then heard a weird sound scaring him. It was Master Makarov

"These girlies are quite the lookers, yes!" said Makarov sitting on a rock that was behind Kageyama. "Young mages these days gave really upped their level of looks and skills! Photo spreads are the best… No, no, no! I don't have time for this. I have to find out where they're head-" said Makarov. He then turned around and saw that Kageyama was right behind him. "It's not what you think! This is part of my studies! I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about-" said Makarov acting all nervous.

"You don't have to make up any excuses…" said Kageyama in which he sighed. Makarov then noticed something.

"Oh, you're injured. What the heck are you doing wandering out here?" said Makarov.

"Uh well…" said Kageyama. '_Wait! Isn't this Fairy Tail's Makarov? Fate won't let me escape from these flies, will it?'_ thought Kageyama in which Makarov started to walk away. "Um…" said Kageyama getting Makarov's attention. Kageyama showed him the flute. "Would you listen to me play a tune? I'm not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital, so…" said Kageyama.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov.

"I-I wanted someone to hear me!" said Kageyama.

"That's one creepy flute you got there." said Makarov.

"It might look strange, but it has a lovely tone." said Kageyama in which Makarov looked at him strange.

"I'm in a hurry. But I suppose I could listen to one song." said Makarov.

"Okay!" said Kageyama. '_I win._' thought Kageyama with an evil look in his eyes. "Listen up, now." said Kageyama and he brought the flute to his mouth. '_Finally…'_ thought Kageyama but then he started to remember something.

'_We're just getting even with all the legal guilds!' said Rayule._

'_They sure got a lot of nerve for a bunch of no-talent idiots!' said Byard._

'_With this we'll lock ourselves onto the road of darkness, and get our revenge on the people from the magical world that stole our livelihoods!' said Erigor._

'_You won't get your rights back by doing something like that!' said Lucy._

'_Try thinking about the future a little. All of you lot.' said Gray._

'_Kage! We need your power!' said Erza._

'_Wasn't he an ally from your own guild?!' said Natsu. _While Kage was thinking about those things Erza and the others were on a cliff overlooking Master Makarov Kage.

"There he is!" said Gray.

"Gramps!" said Natsu.

"Master!" said Erza.

"Shh!" said Bob appearing before them and freaking out Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. "We're just getting to the good part. Now watch! And wow, you all are just so cute! Totally my type!" said Bob scaring Gray and Natsu.

"I guess Master Bob hasn't changed at all." said Lucy.

"Master Bob." said Erza getting Bob's attention.

"Erza and Lucy, my you two sure have grown!" said Bob.

"T-Thanks I think." said Lucy.

Back down with Kageyama and Master Makarov Kageyama still hasn't played the flute.

"What's the matter? Hurry and play it." said Makarov in which Kageyama gulped. Kageyama then brought the flute closer to his mouth.

"We can't let him!" said Erza.

"We said, keep quiet and watch. This is the good part." said Goldmine while Bob was holding Gray and Natsu who were also trying to get away.

"You're…" said Lucy.

"Master Goldmine!" said Erza.

Back down with Master Makarov and Kageyama Master Makarov was still waiting Kageyama to play the flute.

'_If I just…If I just blow, then everything will change…'_ thought Kageyama.

"Nothing will change." said Makarov shocking Kageyama. "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a single person… And we might take a long time to get where we're going… But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute." said Makarov in which Kageyama dropped the flute.

"I surrender!" said Kageyama bowing to Makarov.

"Master! Gramps!" said Erza, Gray and Natsu as Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu ran over to Makarov.

"Why are you here?" asked Makarov.

"Excellent, as always! Those words were so moving!" said Erza hugging Makarov in which he was hurt from her armor.

"That's gonna bruise!" said Makarov.

"And that settles that." said Gray.

"Way to go, gramps!" said Natsu patting Makarov's head.

"Stop patting me!" said Makarov. The flutes eyes then started to glow.

"A bunch of cowardly mages, every last one of you!" said the flute shocking Makarov, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Something's coming out!" said Happy in which a seal appeared.

"What the heck is that?" said solider noticing the seal.

"I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour them myself!" said the flute in which its true form appeared. "Your pitiful souls, that is!" said Lullaby.

"That thing is huge!" said Lucy.

"That's the first thing you noticed about it!" said Happy.

"What is this thing? I had no idea about this!" said Kageyama.

"Oh, my! How upsetting." said Bob.

"This is a demon of the book of Zeref." said Goldmine.

"This isn't good! Should we help? My back hurts, so I'll pass…" said the other guild masters.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" asked Lucy.

"That monster _IS _the lullaby. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic." answered Goldmine.

"Living magic?" questioned Erza.

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?" questioned Gray.

"The Black Mage Zeref was the most evil mage in the history of the Magical World! To think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!" explained Bob.

"So then, which one of your souls should I partake of first?" asked Lullaby.

"Say what?! Are souls tasty anyway?" said Natsu.

"How should I know? And don't ask me!" said Gray getting angry.

"That's Natsu for ya." said Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray, move away from everyone!" ordered Erza.

"How bossy!" complained Natsu.

"Don't order me around!" said Gray.

"I'm counting on you!" said Erza with a look in her eye that made Gray and Natsu obey.

"Aye, sir!" said Gray and Natsu.

"Those two are acting like Happy again." said Lucy.

"The big guy's all bark and no bite! He ain't got nothing! Charge!" said the military.

"Back off, small fry!" said Lullaby in which he fired a beam of magic that destroyed a mountain.

"Captain, the mountain has disappeared!" said a solider.

"What!" said the captain in shock. "R-Retreat!" said the captain.

"Okay, I've decided! I'm gonna to eat _all_ off your souls, you pitiful mages!" said Lullaby.

"Sounds like fun! Go ahead and try it!" said Natsu.

'_Gray, Erza, Natsu.'_ thought Lucy.

"You can do it!" yelled the guild masters.

"Those three better have a plan." said Lucy.

"Why aren't you helping, Lucy?" asked Happy.

"I promised Gray I wouldn't get involved. He said I've been through enough today." answered Lucy.

"So that's what you two were talking about on our way here." said Happy. Lullaby then used a magic which produced a terrible sound.

"What a horrid voice!" said Bob while Lucy and some of the other guild masters had their hands over their ears.

"What's this terrible feeling?" asked Lucy.

"It's begun…" said Goldmine.

"Oh, no! It's the lullaby! Our souls are being devoured!" said the guildmasters in which Makarov smirked.

"Let's go!" said Erza in which she, Gray, and Natsu changed at Lullaby.

"Right!" said Gray and Natsu.

"**Requip! The Knight!**" said Erza changing into her Heavens Wheel Armor. She then slashes at one of Lullaby's legs.

"**Ice Make Lance!**" said Gray in which he shot his magic at Lullaby.

"Take This!** Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu in which he punched Lullaby in the face.

"He's punching with fire! And this one's an ice mage! She's requipping armor!" said the guildmasters watching Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"You're really pissing me off now!" said Lullaby in which Erza, Gray, and Natsu kept on attacking Lullaby.

"How about another one?** Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu.

"Amazing! I've never seen such a combination attack before!" said Kageyama.

"All three of them are in perfect sync!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy in which Lullaby let out a sound that made both Lucy and Happy worried.

"I don't have a good feeling about this!" said Lucy worried.

"Here comes Lullaby!" said Happy worried.

"The plants are withering!" said Lucy as she noticed the plants dying.

"It's the curse of Lullaby!" said Happy.

"I'll be dining on your souls!" said Lullaby in which he let out a strange sound but it actually didn't do anything.

"What the heck?!" asked Lucy in shock.

"It didn't do anything!" said Happy with earplugs in his ears.

"What's with this sound? What happened to my beautiful sound?" asked Lullaby in shock.

"I see! After those attacks from before…" said Kageyama.

"They opened up a bunch more holes, so he can't play properly." said Lucy.

"Look, his stomach's empty." said Happy.

"How dare you mock me!" said Lullaby in which he kicked a mountain.

"He's snapped! Both big and bad-tempered!" said the guildmasters. Lullaby then went to attack the guild masters. Lucy then went in front of the guild masters.

"**Crystal Dome!**" said Lucy protecting guild masters. Lullaby's attack bounced off of the dome and created an explosion.

"Lucy!" said Gray, Erza, and Natsu.

"I'm fine don't worry." said Lucy.

"Yeah but…" said Gray.

"Gray relax! Besides you only told me "Don't get involved in destroying Lullaby." However you didn't say anything about protecting now did you? Anyway I'll protect the guildmasters you guys just destroy Lullaby!" said Lucy

"Right!" said Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"Makarov I never knew Lucy could use other magic beside celestial magic." said Bob.

"Yes she can." said Makarov.

"That girl gets more interesting as she gets older. However that magic... Tell me is she Kazuki's and Satomi's only daughter?" said Goldmine.

"Yes. She actually reminds me of Satomi quiet a lot and I'm not just talking about the spitting image." said Makarov.

"The oldest daughter of one the world's strongest mage's and the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage, huh? That's very interesting." said Goldmine.

"However she was very fast at what she just did!" said the guildmasters impressed.

"Damn you!" said Lullaby in which he saw Natsu eating the fire from the explosion.

"Alright! Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up" said Natsu

"You… You're a friggin' monster!" said Lullaby in which hitting where Natsu is. Natsu dodges and then climbs up Lullaby's arm.

"What did you call me?!" said Natsu climbing up his arm.

"He's climbing me!" said Lullaby in shock.

"**Requip**!" said Erza in which she changed into Black Winged Armor.

"The Black Wing Armor! That's a magic armor that will add tremendous power to a single attack" said the guild masters with hearts in their eyes.

"**Ice Make: Saucer!**" said Gray in which his magic cut right through Lullaby. Erza then slashed at Lullaby's face in which Lullaby screamed in pain.

"Natsu!" said Erza.

"Now!" said Gray.

"Alright! _With a flaming right hand… and flaming right hand… When you combine the flames together…_ Try eating some of this! **Dazzling Blaze of the Fire** **Dragon!**" said Natsu which ended up with Lullaby defeated and crystals falling from the sky.

"Excellent!" said Makarov.

"Wonderful!" said Bob.

"They defeated Zeref's demon so easily…" said Goldmine. Lucy was in awe of the crystals falling down.

"W-Wow… So this is…So this is what Fairy Tail mages are like?" said Kageyama impressed.

"Erza, Gray, and Natsu are definitely some of the strongest mages I know of!" said Lucy excited.

"Aye!" said Happy agreeing with Lucy.

"How about that? Incredible, yes?" said Makarov.

"Great going, guys!" said Lucy.

"He wasn't nothing too special, was he?" said Natsu.

"A pushover…" said Gray in which they all started to laugh.

"What a bunch of fools… I'm no match for them…" said Kageyama in which Bob putted a hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

"We've got to get you to a doctor, yes we do!" said Bob hugging Kageyama.

"It's hugging me!" said Kageyama freaking out.

"Well, I don't know what was going on exactly, but I guess we all owe Fairy Tail one." said Goldmine.

"But, look…" said one of the guild masters. Erza looked up in shock. Gray and Natsu turned around and saw that building that the guild masters were having their meeting at has been destroyed.

"They went overboard!" said the guild masters.

"Doesn't surprise me." said Lucy as Makarov went into a state of shock.

"Aye. A mountain or two are also gone!" said Happy which made Makarov's soul start to fly out.

"Master!" said Lucy worried.

'Something flew out…" said Happy. Natsu then started to laugh.

"We really did a number on it!" said Natsu.

"This is no laughing matter! Somebody capture them!" yelled the guild masters while Erza was trying to get Makarov's soul.

"Kids take after their parents, you know!" said Goldmine.

"Brings back memories of when we were active." said Bob.

"S-Seriously?" questioned Kageyama.

"You look just like I did when I was younger, Kage deary…" said Bob shocking Kageyama. "I sure had a lot of fun back then. We all did so much crazy stuff, the council was always angry at us!" said Bob in which he took out a picture. "By the way, the hottie is me…" said Bob pointing to the guy with black hair in the picture.

"No way that's you!" said Kageyama.

"Kagywagy, you're the spitting' image!" said Bob.

"Like hell I am!" said Kageyama in shock.

"Anyway, I think you should be able to understand a bit now." said Goldmine.

"About how guilds can be fun." said Bob in which Kageyama's soul came out.

"Something came out." said Goldmine.

"Oh my." said Bob.

"Okay then, I'll capture them!" said Natsu.

"You're the one we're trying to capture!" said the guild masters.

"Oh, really?" said Natsu in which the flute cracked. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy started to run away. Makarov was on Erza's back.


	10. 9 Years Ago: Meeting Lucy

**One more chapter left. Also this one will probably have changes to Lucy's past**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" yelled Natsu as he and the others made it back to Magnolia.<p>

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Would you to be quiet?!" asked Lucy angry.

"Why?" asked Natsu and Happy

"You two have been shouting for the past three hours and it's giving me a headache!" said Lucy.

"Yeah the two of you are giving all of us a headache." said Gray.

"Why you!" threatened Natsu.

"Natsu!" said Erza giving Natsu a look that made him very scared.

"Aye!" said Natsu in which Gray and Lucy sweat dropped and Master Makarov sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" wondered Makarov.

"Anyway Erza when can we get back to the guild when can we do our fight?" asked Natsu determined.

"WHAT?!" asked a shocked Makarov.

"Wait Natsu!" said Lucy.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"You can't do it today." answered Lucy.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"Mostly because none of us have eaten in two days and also because of what day it is today." answered Lucy in which Gray smiled at her.

"I guess we're pretty lucky we made it back in time for today, right?" said Gray.

"Yeah." answered Lucy which made Erza, Natsu, and Happy confused.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Yes, what are you two talking about?" asked Erza.

"Uh… Well you see… Master?" said Lucy.

"Yes?" asked Makarov.

"A little help on this one." said Gray.

"Very well. It doesn't surprise me that the three of you don't know. Well to make the long story short, this is the day nine years ago when the guild met Lucy." answered Makarov.

"WHAT!" said a shocked Natsu and Happy.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that it's been nine years since that day." said Lucy.

"Yeah." agreed Gray.

"But then why don't we remember?" asked Natsu.

'Simple actually. Erza joined after Lucy, you joined after Erza, and after that Happy was eventually born. In other words the three of you weren't apart of Fairy Tail yet when Lucy joined." explained Makarov.

"Oh! Now I get it!" said Natsu in which Lucy sighed at his stupidity.

"Natsu, sometimes you have the brain of a monkey." said Lucy.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu.

"Try not sometimes, try every single day." said Gray.

"Why you… What did you say?!" said Natsu as he started to argue with Gray.

"You heard what I said Flame Brain!" argued Gray in which Erza stepped in.

"Are you two arguing again?!" asked Erza in which Gray and Natsu froze up.

"No! We're being the best of friends, like always!" said Gray sweating.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Very good." said Erza in which Lucy and Makarov sighed at what just happened. They then all headed straight towards the guild.

"So then its okay for the fight to be tomorrow?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, it's fine." answered Erza.

"Thanks Erza." said Lucy. They then finally made it back to the guild. When they walked into the guild Mira was there to greet them.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you are all okay." said Mira.

"Thanks Mira." said Lucy.

"Anyway welcome back, Master." said Mira. Master Makarov then jumped up onto the bar to sit on the counter.

"Thanks." said Makarov. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy then went back to their daily lives in the guild after they entered the guild. Erza went back to eating her cake, Natsu and Happy went back to their normal selves, Lucy and Gray though were acting a little different. Lucy and Gray were outside in the back of the guild. Gray was worried about Lucy since she kept on sighing.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" asked Gray after Lucy for the tenth time in less than five minutes.

"Nothing, Why?" said Lucy looking away from Gray. Gray placed his hands on Lucy's face.

"Lucy, look at me and tell me what's wrong." said Gray. Lucy turned and looked at Gray.

"I'm just remembering what happened before I met you. However I guess I'm still in shock about seeing someone with so much to vengeance against my family that they are willing to kill me and my siblings. To be honest when I left home I thought that was the last time I would ever see someone like that again." said Lucy giving in to Gray.

"So that's why you've been acting weird?" questioned Gray.

"Yeah." answered Lucy in which she nodded.

"Lucy, listen. Ok so Erigor who is after you and siblings, but it doesn't mean anything differently. It only means that we have to be a little more careful with you from now on. However I do guarantee you this, if we ever encounter a someone like that again I'll make sure they pay for hurting not only my nakama, but also the woman I love." said Gray in which Lucy started to blush.

"Gray." said Lucy in which Gray hugged Lucy. Lucy then also started to hug Gray back.

"One thing is I am very glad that I met you." said Gray.

"I know." said Lucy. Gray then leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead.

'_Gray, thank you._' thought Lucy. Gray then pulled away and started to walk back into the guild.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy as she was confused at what Gray was doing.

"I'm going to go in and get something to eat." answered Gray which made Lucy groan and sweat drop.

"Jeez. What is it with guys and their stomachs?" said Lucy.

"I'll tell ya someday, Luce. Anyway you gonna come in with me?" said Gray.

"No. I'm gonna stay here for a while longer." answered Lucy.

"Okay." said Gray in which he heading back into the guild. After Gray entered the guild, Lucy laid down on the ground in which she was staring at the sky.

"Old man, Keiji, Raiden, Katsuo, Akito, Luciana, everyone." muttered Lucy looking up at the sky.

**9 YEARS AGO:**

"Ryou." said Hana getting Ryou's attention

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ryou.

"The Time has come." answered Hana in which Ryou sighed.

"I see so the time for Lucy to leave has come." said Ryou.

"It looks like you've known that this might happen." said Hana noticing Ryou's actions

"Yes. To be honest with you I've known for a while even before her brothers left. Besides before her brothers left they even said that she will be leaving soon." answered Ryou.

"They said that! Well that just shows how much those boys really do love their sister." said Hana.

"Doesn't really surprise me. After Ketsu and Akemi's death it was like all those kids grew closer to each other. In a way I think they knew that they all needed each other to survive the aftermath of their adoptive parents death. If it wasn't for that bond they all share who knows what could have happened to them." said Ryou.

"So then you'll let her go?" asked Hana.

"Yes. When I moved them all into hiding I knew the day would come when they would leave on their on. I decided a long time ago that when that would happen I wouldn't stop them because if they did decide to go it would only mean one thing." answered Ryou.

"What?" asked Hana.

"That there is nothing more here for them and that they meant to live somewhere else. Those kids aren't meant to live in a place where their Akemi and Ketsu's death haunts them everywhere the look. That's why I accepted their decision." answered Ryou.

"I see. I'm jut worried how Ciana will take her Lucy'a departure." said Hana as she looked into the other room and saw Lucy and Ciana sleeping.

"To be honest I have no idea how she will take it. However it won't be easy that much I know, but in a way I think Ciana knows that her adoptive sister would be leaving. Remember those two are adoptive sisters and best friends and know the other better than else ever would." said Ryou.

"Good point besides I know after Lucy does leave that they will meet again someday." said Hana.

"Yes besides it doesn't take much thought as to wonder where Lucy will go once she leaves this place." said Ryou with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess Fairy Tail." said Hana with a smile one her face.

"Right when Makarov once visited here when she was three I could tell back then she really wanted to apart of Fairy Tail. Besides I think the fact her adoptive and birth parents being apart of Fairy Tail might've also influenced that." said Ryou.

"My only worry is you think she'll be safe from _them_ until she arrives at Fairy Tail." asked Hana.

"All we can do in that regard is hope that she is. Anyway I will call Makarov immediatley. Hana come and help put them to bed." said Ryou. He then walked into the next room with Hana following him in which he picked up Lucy and Hana picked up Ciana and took them to bed. After that Ryou gave Makarov a call to talk about situation at hand. The following morning when Lucy came downstairs she saw her grandfather on the couch.

"Lucy, come here. I need to talk to you." said Ryou when he saw her come downstairs.

"What is it grandpa?" asked Lucy walking towards her grandfather. Ryou then picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Sweetie tell me are you ready to leave this place?" asked Ryou shocking Lucy.

"Sorry Ryou, but I feel I'm ready. I can't stay here any longer." answered Lucy.

"I had a feeling. Besides when your brothers left they told me that you might be leaving soon." said Ryou.

"But what about Ciana?" asked Lucy.

"Relax she will be fine. You two will always be connected never forget that." said Ryou.

"Ryou do you think momma and papa would accept this decision?" asked Lucy

"Yes I do believe they would. Not only your adoptive parents but also you birth parents, they all loved each of you and would always support you guys no matter what decision you would make.

"Thanks Ryou." said Lucy. Ryou then stood up and picked Lucy up and carried her to outside. Where Hana was waiting for them.

"You have everything ready?" asked Ryou.

"Yes here Lucy." said Hana as she handed Lucy a backpack.

"Thanks Hana." said Lucy taking the backpack.

"Before I forget here." said Ryou kneeling down and handing her a necklace.

"Grandpa is this what I think it is?" asked Lucy as she recognized the necklace.

"Yes it is. That my dear is your mother's necklace and when I say mother I mean your birth mother. Before she died she asked me to give it to you when you are ready. The necklace is very different from any other piece of jewelry." answered Ryou.

"Thanks Ryou. I think I'm ready now." said Lucy with a smile on her face. Eventually Lucy left her home and said goodbye to her sister and eventually she made it Magnolia. Upon her arrival she met a boy who was a year older than her and had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, I never seen you before." said the boy.

"I just arrived here. I'm Lucy." said Lucy introducing herself.

"I'm Gray. What are you doing here in Magnolia?" said Gray.

"Long story." answered Lucy.

"I have an idea. Come with me." said Gray. He then took her hand and led her toward a certain direction.

"Hey! Where are we going?" said Lucy as she was being pulled by Gray.

"Relax. We're almost there." said Gray. Gray continued to lead Lucy in the direction he was going. They then stopped at a building with a sign that said Fairy Tail on it.

"Where are we?" asked Lucy.

"At the guild I'm apart of, Fairy Tail." answered Gray.

"Really?!" asked a shocked and excited Lucy.

"Y-Yeah." said Gray confused at Lucy's reaction. Gray then led Lucy into Fairy Tail and went to Master Makarov's office with Lucy.

"Old man." said Gray when he and Lucy walked into Master Makarov's office.

"Yes, Gray?" asked Makarov. He then turned around and was surprised to see Lucy.

"Her. She just arrived in Magnolia." said Gray.

"I see. Gray why don't you go downstairs so I can talk to her." said Makarov.

"Ok." said Gray. He then exited Makarov's office.

"It's been a while, Lucy. I haven't seen you since you were three years old." said Makarov in which Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it has been quite a long time since I've seen you." said Lucy.

"Anyway I got your Ryou's message but he wouldn't say anything except you were leaving your the hiding place. So tell me do you still want to join Fairy Tail." said Makarov.

"You still remember what I said that day?" asked Lucy.

"Of course I do. I've never seen such a young child with such determination as you did that day. Anyway what's you answer?" said Makarov.

"Of course I'll join Fairy Tail!" said Lucy excited. Lucy then got her member stamp put on her right hand.

"Anyway why did you leave?" asked Makarov.

"I couldn't stay there anymore. It wasn't home anymore." answered Lucy.

"I see. By the way has something happened to your adoptive parents? Every time I ask your Ryou about them he skips the question." said Makarov. Lucy then had a very sad face on.

"So the old man never told you." said Lucy in which she looked down.

"What do you mean?" asked Makarov. He also noticed how Lucy was depressed.

"Akemi and Ketsu were killed four years ago." answered Lucy shocking Makarov.

"WHAT!" asked Makarov shocked.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true." said Lucy.

"What happened?" asked Makarov.

"I don't really remember much of it since I lost consciousness during it. However what I do remember is that mom and dad taking me back home and the next thing when see the guy who has been against my birth family for years. He attacked me making me lose consciousness. Next thing I know I'm back home in my room. Ryou told me someone came to help but momma and papa begged him to get me out if there and take me to my grandfather. After I got back home they went to go get Akemi and Ketsu however they were nowhere to be found." answered Lucy.

"I see, so that's why Ryou would always skip the question" asked Makarov.

"Yes he felt the few that knew of it the safer we would be" said Lucy.

"I guess I can see his point. However he does have to realize the ways rumors work. I heard something about your parents about three years ago" said Makarov.

"He had a feeling that would happen one day." said Lucy.

"Well let's hope he's right. Oh and Lucy?" said Makarov.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." said Makarov. Lucy nodded and had a big smile on her face.

**Back to Present:**

Lucy sighed and got up. Gray then came out.

"Come on, Lucy. You've been out here for quite some time." said Gray coming out.

"Ok." said Lucy following Gray into the guild.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Gray.

"Nothing much." said Lucy.

"And why don't I believe you when you say that?" asked Gray.

"Who knows!" said Lucy smiling.

"Anyway come on lets go in the guild." said Gray.

"Right!" said Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's some info about the characters that were seen or mentioned:<strong>

**Ryou - Lucy's care taker and adoptive grandfather**

**Keiji - Lucy's Older Brother**

**Raiden - Lucy's Older Brother**

**Katsuo - Lucy's Older Brother**

**Akito - Lucy's Older Brother**

**Luciana - Lucy's adoptive sister**

**Hana - a friend of Ryou's**


	11. Fire Dragon vs Titania

In ERA the magic council is discussing the events that happened with Eisenwald.

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the root of the problem still remains unresolved." said a member of the council.

"The number of dark guilds rivals that of the stars themselves." said a member of the council.

"Then we should come up with a plan to wipe them all out at once." said a member of the council.

"But, how?" asked a member of the council.

"I will not stand for Zeref's magic falling into their hands again!" said Org.

"And how was it that they obtained such magic so easily in the first place?" asked Yajima.

"Blame goes all the way up to the administrative level." said Michello.

"At any rate… It seems like this time we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail." said Siegrain.

"They destroyed a whole dark guild with just four or five people. Impressive." said Ultear.

"I know it's not something you want to accept, but that's reality. We would be in dire straits if the Lullaby had actually killed those guild masters. It would have cost the heads of many of us standing here." said Siegrain.

"Fool! You intend to lay blame even on the council itself?" asked Leiji.

"Enough of this! Their tendency for wanton destruction gives me headaches! This time too!" said Org.

"Yes… We must repay them for their kindness." said Siegrain.

* * *

><p>'<em>The incident with Eisenwald targeting the guild masters during their regular meeting became big news immediately and everyone in the country learned of it. In a way I never thought that it would be such a huge event. Even so, I'm living my day to day life just like I always do. Sometimes I think back on what happened and get all excited, though. I got wind that most of Eisenwald's members were arrested, including that guy named Kage. Well, I guess that's expected. The one thing that has me worried though is that they haven't seemed to have caught Erigor. In a way I'm worried that he will come and take revenge on Fairy Tail. However, it'll be okay as long as Gray, Erza, Natsu, and I are still going as Fairy Tail's strongest team. Plus Happy too! I feel as though Fairy Tail is becoming better and better, so don't worry about me Mom. Oh and don't tell father about the things I've done or he will have my head.'<em> wrote Lucy in which she finished writing her letter. Lucy then sighed and stretched after she finished writing.

"Now with that done I can finally get something else done." said Lucy.

"You better be talking about coming with me." said Gray. Lucy turned her head and saw that Gray was sitting in one of the chairs half naked.

"GRAY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO STRIP IN MY HOUSE THE SECOND YOU VISIT ME!" yelled an angry Lucy in which she kept on hitting Gray's chest.

"Luce, hold it!" said Gray making Lucy stop hitting him.

"Huh?" asked Lucy in which she looked up at him.

"I was already naked when I arrived." answered Gray.

"You really need to try to control your stripping habit. By the way why are you here so early?" Lucy.

"Don't tell me you don't remember? I guess I was right when I figured that you would forget." said Gray.

"Forget what?" asked Lucy.

"Like I said I was right on that. Remember what Natsu said before we left. Today is the day we he and Erza fight." said Gray.

* * *

><p>"Get 'em! Fight, Erza! Natsu!" yelled members of Fairy Tail. Gray and Lucy they came up to the crowd.<p>

"I hope Natsu has some bandages ready." said Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy, Gray you two are finally here!" said Mira.

"Yeah I just had to go and grab this one." said Gray pointing to Lucy.

"We'll see how many injuries he can take. Besides if they didn't take this seriously, they couldn't be called men!" said Elfman.

"Erza's a woman, you know." said Mira.

"I would mostly go with a female monster." said Macao.

"Well either way Natsu better be careful." said Lucy.

"Yeah or it'll end up like last time." said Mira.

"But I am wondering one thing though." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Gray, Mira, Elfman, and Macao.

"How long do you think Natsu will last?" asked Lucy.

"I say maybe five seconds." said Gray.

"Agreed." said Elfman.

"Still it should be something to see two of the members of the strongest team go at it." said Lucy.

"Strongest team? Babe, what are you talking about?" asked Gray.

"Sometimes you are an idiot. Anyway what I'm talking about is you, me, Erza, and Natsu, idiot! Apparently were the top in Fairy Tail." said Lucy.

"Huh? That's just dumb. Who told you that?" said Gray in which Mira started to cry.

"Oh, it was Mira-chan…" said Gray trying to stop Mira from crying.

"You made her cry! You are cruel sometimes." said Lucy.

"I do recognize Natsu's and Gray's manly spirit. Plus yourself, Lucy. But I wouldn't go calling you guys the strongest. Don't forget there's a ton more strong people in Fairy Tail. Like me, for example!" said Elfman.

"Erza _is_ probably the strongest woman, though." said Levy.

"If you're talking about the strongest man, it's probably Mystogan or Laxus." said Jet.

"I just thought that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza worked best together!" said Mira still crying.

"Oh? But didn't you tell me to make sure Gray and Natsu wouldn't fight with Erza around. However, they still fight in the end." said Lucy.

"Regardless, I think this will be an interesting battle." said Elfman.

"Really? I expect Erza to win easily like Luce thought." said Gray.

"By the way Lucy?" asked Macao.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"How come you never ask Erza to fight with you?" asked Macao.

"Now that you mention it. I've always wondered the same thing." said Mira who stopped crying.

"Same here." said Elfman.

"Because I know enough not to challenge her. Plus there's only three people who I will challenge." answered Lucy.

"Who?" asked Macao.

"My adoptive grandfather, my older brother's, and my sister. However, it's mostly my adoptive grandfather since he did teach me everything I know. Plus he's also did train many mages in his time even before my parents death in fact I think i actually lost count as to how many he has trained." said Lucy which shocked the others.

"Say what!" said the others in shock.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Your adoptive grandfather is Ryou Heartfilia! That guy is literally considered a legend!" said Elfman.

"Yeah I know." said Lucy.

"How did he end up training you and your siblings?" asked Jet.

"After my adoptive parents died he was worried about us and besides I think he knew we would eventually leave so he wanted to make sure we could take care of ourselves. Besides he also was able to help me with my Celestial Spirit Magic." said Lucy.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Well not a lot normal mages are able to use celestial spirit magic but from what he told me after mom died they did something in which he was able to help me" answered Lucy.

"What was it that he did?" asked Macao.

"Even I don't know that. Let's get back to Erza and Natsu now." said Lucy.

"Right." said the others. Gray noticed then noticed that Lucy had a depressed look on her face.

"You okay?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Yeah I just don't like remembering my birth and adoptive parents death and what me and my siblings had to go through afterwards." answered Lucy.

"Hey, just forget for now." said Gray trying to comfort Lucy.

"Okay." said Lucy nodding as she turned her attention to Erza and Natsu.

"How many years has it been since we've pitted our magic head to head like this?" asked Erza.

"I was just a kid then! Things will be different this time! Today's the day! I'm going to beat you!" said Natsu.

"I don't plan on holding back. It's been a while since I truly tested my own limits!" said Erza. She then used her magic to equip, Flame Empress Armor.

"Flame Empress Armor! That armor resists fire!" said Macao.

"Natsu's flames effectiveness are halved!" said Laki.

"Erza, that's going too far!" said Wakaba.

"He's a sitting duck." said Lucy.

"You got that right." said Gray. Happy was staring at the battlefield intensely.

"Yeah, I'll be betting on Erza after all. That okay?" said Happy handing Cana money.

"Happy. Anyway Elfman do you still think he has a chance at winning?" said Lucy.

"Well with the armor that Erza chose. I believe you guys are right." said Elfman.

"Flame Empress Armor? In that case I have to go full power, no holding back!" said Natsu with his hands on fire.

"Begin!" said Makarov. Natsu then charges at Erza. He tries to hit Erza with his fire, but she dodges it. Erza then tries to slash at him, but Natsu evades her attack. He then tries to kick her twice with his leg covered in flames, however she evades both attacks. Erza then kicks Natsu and sends him flying into the ground. Natsu then shoots fire from his mouth towards her bit Erza dodges it with no problem. Erza then swings at Natsu and he tries to punch her with is fist covered on flames.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long." said Lucy.

"Yeah, but this match is actually turning out to be pretty good." said Elfman.

"Please tell me what's good about this match?" said Gray. Just as Erza and Natsu were about to strike a council member appeared and stopped the match.

"That's enough." said the council member walking towards Erza and Natsu

"Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger from the council." said the member of the council.

"The council?" asked Levy.

"A messenger?" asked Jet.

"Why did they send one here?" asked Droy.

"That is probably what we are all wondering." said Lucy.

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest." said the council member.

"Say what?!" said a shocked Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Let me out! Let me out of here!" said Natsu who has transformed into a gecko and is being trapped in a glass. While everyone is upset of what happened.<p>

"Natsu, quiet down." said Mira

"Let me out!" said Natsu.

"You'll just go on a rampage if we let you out." said Mira.

"No, I won't! So turn me back!" said Natsu.

"If I do that, you';; go to rescue her, right?" said Mira.

"No, I won't! Who cares about Erza anyway!" said Natsu.

"It's the council we're dealing with here. This one's out of our hands." said Gray.

"Let me out! I have something I want to say! Council or no council, those guys were the bad ones!" said Natsu.

"If you're innocent and the council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. You seriously think that they would listen to us?" said Gray.

"But we've done all that stuff before… Why this time?" said Elfman.

"Yeah, it's hard to understand." said Laki.

"There's got to be something behind it though!" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the National Council Fiore Branch. It is the place where judgment will be passed on Erza. The messenger was leading Erza to a destination. They both then stopped when they saw Siegrain.<p>

"Siegrain!" said Erza in shock as the messenger bowed down to Siegrain.

"Long time no see, Erza. Don't be so on guard. This is a thought projection. My body is now in ERA. The old men in the next room are also all thought projections. It's not like they'd actually come all the way here for such a trivial matter." said Siegrain.

"I see. This is all you're doing, isn't it? What a pointless force?" said Erza.

"Don't be harsh. After all, I'm on Fairy Tail's side. The old men were afraid that they would share in the blame, so they created a plan to push responsibility onto others." Scapegoating," if you will." said Siegrain.

"Enough!" said Erza getting angry.

"As you wish. I wanted to see you before the trial and warn you." said Siegrain. He then places his hand on Erza's chin. "Say nothing of the past to the old men. For both our sakes." said Siegrain in which he lets go and starts walking away. "I'll be waiting on the other side of the door. As a member of the council." said Siegrain in which he disappeared.

"You know some powerful people, don't you?" said the messenger getting up.

"He's evil." said Erza.

Meanwhile with Siegrain.

'_Don't get in my way Erza. Not after I've come this far…' _thought Siegrain.

* * *

><p>"We will now commence this Mage's Trial. The accused, Erza Scarlet! Take the send" said an employee of the council.<p>

* * *

><p>"Master?" asked Lucy in which she stood up.<p>

"Yes what is it?" asked Makarov.

"Doesn't the council also have to get approval from the elder council?" asked Lucy.

"Elder council?" questioned Gray.

"There a council in our world that is even higher up than the normal council. To answer your question Lucy you are right they do." answered Makarov.

"I could always get in contact with the old man and have him talk to them." said Lucy.

"No, Lucy don't." said Makarov.

"Why? You know Ryou is in the elder council and besides I don't think that they even he would approve of this." said Lucy.

"It doesn't matter even if you get in contact with Ryou. By the time he convinces all the elders it would be too late." said Makarov .

"But…" said Lucy.

"Let me out! I said, let me out!" said Natsu going crazy underneath the glass.

"You sure you want out?" said Makarov in which Natsu stopped going crazy.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"Yes…" said Natsu.

"Huh?" asked Gray, Lucy, and Elfman.

"What's the matter, Natsu? You suddenly run out of steam?" said Makarov in which he shot magic at the glass in which smoke appeared. When the smoke was gone Macao appeared.

"Macao?!" said Levy in shock.

"But, why?" asked Lucy, Elfman, and Laki.

"Sorry… I owed Natsu one. In order to pose as Natsu, I transformed myself into a gecko." said Macao.

**FLASHBACK**

"_My dad caught Natsu!" said Romeo holding Macao as a gecko._

"_Get to it! I'll pretend to be you!" said Macao._

**FLASHBACK**

"So then, where's the real Natsu?" asked Lucy while Gray was walking up to Macao.

"He didn't go after Erza, did he?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, probably." answered Macao.

"You've got to be kidding me! That guy might actually try and punch a council member!" said Elfman.

"Silence, all of you!" yelled Makarov. Elfman looked back at him while sweat dropping. "We will wait patiently for the results." said Makarov as everyone just looked at him.

* * *

><p>"The accused, Erza Scarlet. In regards to the recent incident involving Eisenwald and Lullaby. You will answer to charges concerning the damage to parts of Oshibana Station, the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway, and the complete collapse of the Clover Meeting Hall. You are accused of these acts of destruction. According to witnesses at the scene, the culprit was an armored female mage!" said a member of the council. All of a sudden the wall behind Erza is blown up shocking all of the council members.<p>

"What is this?" asked a member of the council. When the smoke cleared Natsu appeared dressed as Erza.

"I am the armored female mage! You want to catch me, then just try!" said Natsu letting out fire. Erza and the council members are shocked by this. "I am Erza! If I did something wrong, then spit it out! And the crime had better be worse than murdering the guild masters!" said Natsu in which he had destroyed the court room. One of the member s of the council sighed.

"Take them to the jail." said a member of the council.

"I apologize for this." said Erza.

"Erza, don't apologize to these guys! Er, wait… I AM ERZA!" said Natsu.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what to say. This is just formality!" said Erza angry at Natsu.<p>

"A formality?" questioned Natsu.

"They arrested me just for a show. It's to preserve the order of the magical world. The council must make a show of enforcing law among mages." answered Erza.

"What? I don't get it at all!" said Natsu.

"It means that they'll find me guilty, but there won't be any real punishment! I'd probably have been back today. If you hadn't gone nuts, that is!" said Erza angry at Natsu. Natsu was shocked to hear this. "I can't believe you…" said Erza.

"Sorry…" said Natsu.

"But… I'm glad you came." said Erza.

"Ow!" said Natsu in which Erza had hugged him against her armor.

"I see… So he was in Fairy Tail? Natsu Dragneel…" said Siegrain hearing their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the sweet smell of freedom! Just smell it, yes! Who knew freedom was so great?" said Natsu running around like crazy.<p>

"Shut it, would you?" said Jet.

"Freedom!" said Natsu.

"Pipe down!" said Droy.

"This is what makes him so lovable." said Mira.

"And I was worrying my head off about the two of you." said Lucy depressed with her head on the table.

"I get it! She's a scapegoat but not a sacrificial lamb!" said Gray.

"You're an ice mage, all right… That joke gave me the chills…" said Elfman. He was giving Gray a look. "So, what about your man-to-man battle with Erza, Natsu?" asked Elfman.

"That's one way to put it." said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Erza, let's continue where we left off!" said Natsu.

"No, I'm tired." said Erza eating.

"Here I come!" said Natsu running towards Erza with his hand full of fire.

"What am I to do with you?" said Erza getting up and punching Natsu in the stomach. Natsu then fell down towards the floor. In which this shocked Gray, Lucy, and Elfman. "Ah, well. Shall we begin?" said Erza.

"It's over!" said Happy. Gray and Elfman started to laugh while Lucy was smiling.

"Lame, Natsu!" said Gray while laughing.

"Erza's strong, that's for sure!" said Elfman while laughing. Mira was smiling at them when she noticed the master made a thinking a sound.

"What's the matter master?" asked Mira.

"..m…sl..p…." said Makarov.

"Huh?" asked Mira.

"…s him…" said Makarov. Mira then fell down to the floor in which a strange sound entered the guild.

"This is…" said Gray.

"Sleepy…" said Laki in which everyone besides Makarov fell to sleep. A guy in dark clothing entered the guild and went to grab a mission.

"Mystogan…" said Makarov in which Mystogan grabbed a mission off of the board.

"I'm off." said Mystogan.

"Hey! Aren't you going to undo the sleeping magic?" asked Makarov.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One" said Mystogan while walking out in which all of the guild members woke up.

"This feels like… Mystogan here?" wondered Jet.

"That bastard!" said Droy.

"He always uses such powerful magic." said Levy.

"Can't that guy use a different method instead of making all of us fall asleep." said Lucy.

"You know he has never done that." said Elfman.

"Still I wonder why he doesn't allow anyone other than master than to see his face." said Gray.

"Still he could do it a different way." said Lucy.

"Who knows but all we know is that master is the only one to see his face." said Gray.

"No, I know what he looks like." said a voice.

"Huh?" questioned Gray in which Laxus appeared on the second floor.

"Laxus!" said Elfman.

"You were here?" said Wakaba.

"That's rare." said Macao.

"Looks like he's back." said Gray.

"Mystogan's shy. Keep your noses outta it!" said Laxus.

"Laxus! Fight me!" said Natsu.

"You were just a beaten by Erza a second ago!" said Gray.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me." said Laxus.

"What are you implying?!" asked an angry Erza.

"Whoa, calm down there, Erza." said Gray.

"That I am the strongest." said Laxus.

"Then get down here and prove it, jerk!" said an angry Natsu.

"How about you come up here?" asked Laxus.

"Fine by me!" answered Natsu and started to head up the second floor but was stopped by Makarov's titan magic in which he crushed Natsu to the ground shocking Mira and making Lucy sweat drop.

"You cannot go upstairs! Not yet." said Makarov.

"Seems you've made him angry." said Laxus in which Natsu was trying to get out from under Makarov's fist.

"Laxus enough!" said Makarov.

"I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan, either. I am the strongest!" said Laxus.

* * *

><p>Later on Lucy was talking to Mira at the bar.<p>

"Hey Lucy I have a question for you?" asked Mira.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Do you ever miss you family back home? I mean you're the only Fairy Tail member who has a lot of family left." said Mira.

"It's okay, Mira. To answer the question it's actually hard to answer I mean I don't miss my brother's teasing and annoying me but…" said Lucy.

"I do miss them, but..." said Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy." said Mira.

"It's okay I've sort of gotten to use to it." said Lucy.

"But don't think Natsu sure made a lot of ruckus today." said Mira changing the subject.

"How is that different from any other day?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know." said Mira.

"You know after today Natsu really gonna want to get up to the second floor." said Lucy.

"Yes I know. However he knows that the jobs on the second floor are way more difficult than the one's on the first floor. The S class quests which some mages may dream of being able to take one. However with these quests you can't make a mistake whereas the smallest mistake could lead to death. Plus the rewards are something else to. Since Natsu isn't a S class mage he can't take one yet. However if Erza, Laxus, or Mystogan were to go with him he could do it. However he knows only five people can do those quests. The S class is something like a major goal for some mages. The jobs for S class is where you really need a lot of lives." said Mira.

"Sure does." said Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Watch your step, missy!" said a guy in a boat while Lucy is walking home.<p>

'_Mystogan and Laxus may both be two of the strongest of Fairy Tail, but even those two would have trouble beating Sanzo and father. Considering father and Sanzo have never lost a battle in their lives.' _ thought Lucy in which she had ended up at her house. When Lucy opened her front door she was surprised to see Natsu and Happy exercising.

"Welcome home!" said Natsu.

"Welcome home!" said Happy.

"You smell like a gym!" said Lucy kicking Natsu in the chest. "If you're gonna weight lift, do it in your own house!" said Lucy.

"What are you saying? We're a team, right? Here you try." said Natsu handing Lucy a barbell.

"If I remember you like pink right?" asked Happy.

"Sure, but I don't care about barbells!" said Lucy.

"We've got to get more powerful if we're gonna beat Erza and Laxus." said Natsu while he and Happy are doing push-ups.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy.

"It doesn't matter to me, just go home!" said Lucy.

"We're gonna train all night!" said Natsu while he and Happy started to doing the push-ups really fast.

'Will somebody please save me?" asked Lucy.

"I decided." said Natsu suddenly stopping.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Let's do an S class quest, Lucy!" said Natsu.

"S class!" said Happy holding up the paper with the quest.

"How'd you get that? You know we can't go up to the second floor!" said Lucy freaking out.

"We went up and took one." said Happy.

"Cat burglar!" said Lucy.

"Well, it's our first time, so we picked the cheapest one. Even so, it's still seven million jewel!" said Natsu.

"No way! We don't have permission to do an S class." said Lucy.

"If we do this right, then gramps will have to recognize us." Said Natsu in which Lucy sat down and groaned.

"Really, you're always doing crazy things like this. You should at least try to follow some rules." said Lucy.

"If I do that, I'll never get to go up to the second floor!"" said Natsu.

"Anyway, I can't go. You two enjoy yourselves." said Lucy.

"It's a job where we're supposed to rescue an island." said Happy.

"An island?" said Happy.

"Galuna, the cursed island!" said Natsu and Happy.

"I'm still not going." said Lucy.

"Even if I offer to give you half of the fish?" asked Happy.

"The answer is still no." said Lucy.

"Fine, we're leaving." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Go cool your heads a little, jeez." said Lucy. She saw that they were leaving through the window. "Can't you at least use the door." said Lucy. She then saw that they left the quest behind. "Those two… Great now it looks like I stole it! What the hell am I gonna do?" said Lucy. Lucy then saw something on the paper. "You've got to be kidding me! You also get one of the twelve Gold Gate Keys?" said Lucy. She then ran out of her house. "Natsu, Happy, wait!" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no! Master, one of the requests on the second floor has disappeared." said Mira in which Makarov spit out his coffee.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY THE REWRITING IS DONE!<strong> **Anyway I'll start the next chapter tonight**


	12. Galuna Island

**After nonstop writing for two days here it is. Sorry if it's but late. For me it's almost 1:30 in the morning right now**

* * *

><p>"What did you say? A request is gone?" questioned Wakaba siting at the table with Macao.<p>

"If it was one of the requests that are on the second floor, then it's an S Class, right?" asked Macao.

"Who is stupid enough to take something like that?" asked Laki.

"A cat. I saw a cat with wings tear one off." Answered Laxus from the second floor.

"Happy did?" asked a shocked Mira.

"Wait does that mean it's Natsu. Yeah and knowing him he probably dragged Lucy along with him. What the heck are those two thinking?" said the guild members.

"Going out on an S class quest and without permission?" questioned Alzack.

"I always knew Natsu was Dumb, but no that dumb and what the heck is Lucy thinking for agreeing to go with him." said Bisca.

"This is really a serious violation of the rules. If those two make it back they're expelled… Right, old man? However with their skills they won't be coming back from an S class, will they now?" said Laxus.

"Laxus, if you knew this then why didn't you stop Natsu and Happy in the first place?" asked Mira who is now on the second floor and standing in front of Laxus.

"Look all I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea that the cat was actually Happy. Besides I never would have thought Natsu would go on an S class" said Laxus. He then noticed the look that Mira had on her face. "It's been a while since I've seen you look at me that way."

"This is not good. Which S class request is missing?" said Makarov.

"The cursed island, Galuna." Answered Mira looking at Laxus who was smirking.

"What did you say?" asked Makarov shocked at what request was taken.

"Galuna Island? questioned Macao and Wakaba shocked.

"That's insane!" exclaimed a shocked Laki.

"They really are such idiots!" exclaimed Bisca and Alzack.

"Laxus! Go and bring them back!" yelled Makarov up to Laxus.

"You're kidding me, right? I've got work to do. Besides the mages in this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves? Right?" said Laxus.

'Who other than you in here has the power to bring Natsu back by Force?" question an angry Makarov in which Gray stood up.

"Gramps…" said Gray getting Makarov's attention.

"I can't that one slide. Besides I can only think of one reason Lucy would've agreed to a quest like that." said Gray.

* * *

><p>In Hargeon Lucy, Natsu, and Happy finally arrived to take a ship to get to Galuna Island.<p>

"Wow! It's been a while." said Lucy when they arrived in the city.

"What has you so excited?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah I've never seen you so excited just by stepping inside of a city before?" asked Happy.

"It's just after I left home this was the first city I arrived at and after that I met Gray, so…" said Lucy.

"That's a weird thing to get excited about." Said Natsu

"Yeah your weird Lucy." said Happy in which she glared at him.

"It's not if you lived the childhood I had before I arrived at Fairy Tail." answered Lucy shocking Natsu and Happy.

"Sorry Lucy." Said Natsu.

"Yeah we all know you don't like talking about that time." said Happy with a sad face.

"It's okay maybe one day I can finally tell our fellow guild members the truth of my past besides Gray, Mira, and Master. Anyway, first things first. Let's find a ship that can take us to Galuna Island." said Lucy walking away from Natsu and Happy.

"A ship?! Are you serious?!" questioned a shocked Natsu. Natsu caught up with Lucy. "No way in Hell! Not a chance! We're swimming, got it?"

"Natsu that's even less of a chance." said Lucy sighing. They then got to the harbor area to the town.

"Galuna Island? Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere near it! Same here! I don't even want to hear the name!" said the first group of sailors they asked.

"We don't mention that island around this port. That island is cursed, and it's a bad omen." Said the second group of sailors they asked.

"I don't know why in the world you would want to go to that island, but there isn't any ship here that'll take you. Even pirates avoid it." said the last sailor they asked.

"But…" said Lucy.

"I guess it's decided then. We're swimming." said Natsu with a smile on his face.

"Aye!" said Happy also with a smile on his face.

"That is impossible, got it? said Lucy.

"Found you." said Gray appearing behind them shocking them.

"Babe!" said Lucy shocked at seeing her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Natsu shocked.

"Orders from gramps to bring you back." answered Gray.

"He knows already?!" said a shocked Natsu.

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled. Besides he already knows you bribed Lucy into going." said Gray

"How'd he figure that out?" asked Lucy.

"I know you better than anyone I know there's one thing that can make you agree to go on a quest like this." answered Gray in which Lucy blushed.

"Either way I'm not going back! I'm going' on an S class quest!" said Natsu as he started to argue with Gray.

"You don't have the skills to handle that quest!" argued Gray.

"Still…" said Natsu.

"Besides if Erza finds out about this, you'll" said Gray as he and the others got scared just thinking about it.

"Gray, save me. Natsu forced me and Lucy to come with him." said Happy hiding behind Gray.

"Jeez Happy that just shows hoe loyal you are." said Lucy.

"I'm gonna face Erza down! I'm not backing down from this!" said a determined Natsu.

"This is a direct order from the master! If I have to bring you back by force then I will!" argued Gray. He then started to use his magic. "Don't complain if you get hurt!"

"You're on!" said Natsu starting to use his magic as well. The sailor then noticed their magic.

"Magic? Tell me are you three mages?" questioned the sailor.

"Huh?" Natsu, Gray and Lucy asked.

"Tell me could be here to lift the curse from the island?" asked the sailor.

"Yeah!" said Natsu excited.

"Well, it's a long story." said Lucy.

"Natsu I'm not letting you go!" said Gray in which the sailor stared at them.

"Then get on board!" said the sailor.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Seriously?!" asked an excited Natsu.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gray in which Natsu had a smirk on his face. Natsu then knocked Gray out.

"Natsu! What hell! Why'd you knock him out?!" yelled an angry Lucy who was angry at what Natsu just did to her boyfriend.

"Relax Lucy he'll be okay. He'll wake up in bit." said Natsu.

"Still…" said Lucy.

"Either way I guess we're riding this boat. Besides if I let him go back to the guild then Erza will be coming next!" said Natsu in which he and Lucy got scared.

Later on in the boat Natsu is hanging over the edge sick from being in a boat.

"Great, _now_ I get scared." said Lucy.

"You're one to talk babe especially after getting me mixed up in this!" said Gray.

"Gray can you turn around?" asked Lucy.

"Sure, but why?" asked Gray as he turned around.

"So I can untie the rope on you." answered Lucy in which she untied the rope.

"Oh thanks Luce and by the way why the heck did you launch the boat!" said Gray after he was untied..

"My name is Bobo. I once was citizen of that island." said the sailor.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island, then grave misfortune will fall upon you. Can you really undo the curse?" said Bobo in which he took off his cape revealing his demonic arm shocking Lucy, Gray, and Happy. "The demon curse."

"Mister, your arm…" said Gray shocked.

"The curse… Don't tell me you mean…" said Lucy.

"You can see the island now. That's Galuna Island" said Bobo as an island appeared in the distance in which Gray, Lucy, and Happy looked at the island.

"What is that? It looks like there is something shining on the peak of the mountain." said Lucy noticing a light on top the island.

Meanwhile on Galuna island a bunch of mages are praying at the peak of the mountain in a circle.

"Huh? Where did he go?!" said Lucy when she noticed that Bobo wasn't on the boat anymore.

"Did he fall overboard?" wondered Gray.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." said Happy. A wave then started to come up from behind them.

"What's that sound?" wondered Lucy in which Gray turned his head and noticed the wave.

"Um… Luce." said Gray getting her attention in which she turned her head and noticed the wave.

"WHAT! It's a giant wave! said a shocked Lucy.

"We're being engulfed! Hold on!" said Gray.

"Happy, grab onto the boat and fly!" said Lucy.

"I can't!" said Happy in which the giant wave engulfs them.

* * *

><p>On Galuna Island Lucy is waking up while Natsu and Gray are still unconscious and Happy is stuck in the sand.<p>

"We arrived!" said an excited Natsu.

"However a giant wave washed us here." said Lucy.

"Be lucky that luck just happened to be on our side." said Gray.

"Still what was with that guy… He said something about the demon curse?" wondered Lucy.

"Who the hell cares! Let's go exploring! It's an expedition!" said Natsu excited

"Aye!" said Happy.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" said Lucy.

After Natsu and Happy had calmed down

"Anyway there seems to be only one village on this island. The chieftain there is the person who made the request. We might as well search for him first." said Lucy.

"Hold it babe." said Gray walking towards them.

"Gray." said Lucy.

"What is it now? The ship's destroyed, so you can't bring me back. Besides your girlfriend has agreed to do this quest." said Natsu.

"No that's not it. I'm coming with you." said Gray shocking Natsu and making Lucy smile.

"Huh? Why?" asked Natsu.

"It'd be really annoying if you got up to the second floor before me, and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun. We do this job right, and gramps has nothing to complain about right?" said Gray making Natsu smirk and Happy and Lucy smile.

"Let's go!" said Gray with a smirk.

"Yeah!" said Lucy and Natsu.

"However there is one thing." said Gray.

"What?" asked Natsu and Happy.

"Luce come here." said Gray in which he dragged Lucy away from Natsu and Happy.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"In return I expect a night with you alone." Gray whispered into Lucy's ear making her blush.

"Fine, but only when we get back" said Lucy in which Gray smiled.

* * *

><p>Later on at night they find the village. On the gate there is a sign that says "KEEP OUT".<p>

"Okay, we made it here. Now what?" said Gray.

"Yeah and what do they mean, 'keep out'?" wondered Natsu.

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" yelled Lucy in which no one responded.

"Should we bust it down?" asked Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it!" said Lucy.

"Who goes there?!" yelled someone from the top of gate making Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy look up.

"We're from the guild, Fairy Tail!" yelled Lucy.

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!" yelled someone.

"Uh, well you see…" said Lucy.

"There must have been a mix up and the message was late!" yelled Gray.

"Show us your marks! All of you!" said someone. Natsu showed his right shoulder, Happy moved his green backpack to show his mark on his back, Lucy showed her right hand, and Gray raised her shirt to show his mark on his right pectoral.

"They're for real! They actually came!" said the people at the top as they saw the marks. They then opened the gate.

"It's like we're entering the mouth of a giant monster." said Happy.

"Happy, don't say things like that." said Lucy. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy walked into the village where they saw all the people of the village were covered in robes.

"I am the chief of this village, Moka! First, I have something to show you. Villagers!" said the chief. The chief and all the people of the village discarded the robes they were wearing and showed that they all have a part of their bodies that are of demons.

"It's the same as the man on the boat." said Gray.

"Yeah." said Lucy.

"Those sideburns you have their incredible!" said Natsu shocked.

"No, no… This is what I wanted to show you." said Moka lifting up his demonic arm. "Every living thing on this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds, without exception."

"Not that I doubt you, but what basis do you have for calling it a curse? Have you considered that it might be an epidemic?" asked Gray.

"That's what we thought at first. However we've consulted countless doctors, but they say that there is no disease like this. Plus this appearance of ours is linked to the moon's evil spell" said Moka.

"The moon's evil spell?" questioned Lucy.

"Yes, this island has absorbed moonlight since ancient time and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon itself. However, some years ago, the light from the moon started changing to a purple color." said Moka.

"A purple moon?" questioned Natsu.

"Huh? The moon its coming out." said Happy in which the moon came out.

"He's right! The moon really is purple!" said Lucy.

"That really gives me the creeps." said Gray.

"It's the curse. This is the evil spell of the moon!" said Moka. The villagers all then started screaming in pain shocking Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

"What the hell?" questioned a shocked Lucy. The villagers had all transformed into demons.

"They're…" said Gray.

"What's going on?" questioned Lucy.

"What the heck?" questioned Natsu.

"I apologize for starling you." said Moka.

"What in the world is this?" questioned Gray.

"This is awful." said Lucy.

"How…How cool!" said Natsu shocking the villagers, Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"Awesome! You got horns and spines and stiff! How can I get some?!" said Natsu excited

"He thinks this is cool?" questioned a villager.

"No one has ever said that before." said another villager in which Lucy punched Natsu on the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" asked Natsu rubbing his head

"Natsu you idiot! Listen it's a real big problem for them to look like this!" said an angry Lucy.

"Seriously?" asked Natsu.

"Yes!" yelled Gray and Lucy.

"Oh, my bad. I guess we better do something about it then." said Natsu.

"At least he finally gets it." said Happy.

"Man get a clue, seriously." said Gray.

"Anyway returning to the matter at hand. When the purple moon appears, we all change into these demonic forms. If this can't be called a curse, then what is it?" said Moka in which the villagers started crying and leaving a shocked Natsu. "When morning come, we return to our human forms. However some never change back again!" said Moka.

"That's…" said Lucy.

"The ones who have been turned into demons, who have lost their minds… We have no choice but to kill them." said Moka shocking Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"But there could be a way that they could return to normal!" protested Natsu.

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we lock them up, they destroy the jail. So…" said Moka in which he started crying. "I killed my own son. My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon." said Moka in which Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy noticed the picture of Moka's son leaving them shocked.

"That's…But yesterday, we…" said Lucy in which Gray covered Lucy mouth with his hand.

"Hey, babe! I know why that guy disappeared yesterday. He couldn't rest in peace, could he?" said Gray in which he removed his hand from Lucy's mouth. Lucy grabbed his hand shocking her at what Gray said.

"A ghost?" questioned Lucy as she held onto Gray's hand.

"I beg of you! Please save this island!" said Moka bowing his head. "If things continue to stay like this, then all of us will eventually lose our minds and turn to demons!"

"We won't let that happen! We'll do something about it!" said Natsu.

"Then there is only one way to get rid of this curse. The moon… I beg of you please destroy the moon." said Moka shocking Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

* * *

><p>Later on during the night the village gave them a hut to stay in for the night.<p>

"The more you look at the moon, the more it just keeps on getting creepier." said Happy looking at the moon.

"Happy, hurry and close the window. The chief explained, remember? If we get exposed to too much moonlight then we'll turn into demons ourselves." said Lucy.

"Anyway, I dunnno what to do." said Natsu sitting on a chair.

"Do they seriously expect us to destroy the moon?" wondered Gray.

"Who knows just how many punches it'll take?" wondered Natsu.

"Wait! You're actually planning on destroying it?!" said a shocked Gray. "Jeez just what are you thinking?"

"Yeah. I don't think there's a mage that could actually do that." said Lucy.

"But 'destroy the moon' is the request. If we accepted a request and can't complete it, it'll look bad for Fairy Tail." said Natsu.

"Natsu we can't do the impossible! Besides how do you plan on getting to the moon anyway?" asked Gray.

"Happy." said Natsu shocking Happy.

"Not happening Natsu." said Happy.

"I know he said to destroy the moon, but if we poke around then maybe we can find another way to lift the curse. However I am wondering one thing." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Gray.

"Just that maybe something is going on with the demon magic." answered Lucy.

"Demon Magic? What kind of magic is that?" asked Natsu.

"Its magic that deals with darkness and demons. However its also completely dangerous. The only way you can complete it with the way of your birth." answered Lucy shocking Gray and Natsu.

"N...No way." said Happy shocked.

"Hey Lucy how do you know about that kind of magic?" asked Natsu shocking Lucy. Lucy looked at Gray in which he nodded his head.

"Okay Natsu and Happy what I'm going to tell you is something you can't tell anyone not even Erza." said Lucy.

"Right we'll try not to tell her." said Natsu in which Happy nodded his head.

"Close enough. Anyway how i know of demon magic is that my whole family knows it including me." said Lucy shocking Natsu and Happy.

"What?!" questioned Natsu shocked in which Happy's jaw dropped.

"The one thing about demon magic is that it can only be completed by the twins of each generation." said Lucy.

"The twins of each generation?" questioned Natsu.

"The twins of my family. This generation its me and my twin brother, Koji." said Lucy.

"I see. So how much of it do you have complete it?" said Natsu.

"Half and same goes for my twin. Anyway enough talk if i continue talking about your gonna make me remember something that I buried a long time ago." said Lucy.

"Fine." said Natsu. Gray's shirt landed on Lucy's head.

"Man I'm beat after walking day after the shipwreck." said Gray taking his clothes.

"Babe…" said Lucy.

"Right! So then tomorrow we can go exploring the island. Now to bed!" said Natsu in which he and Happy landed on his bed.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy.

"We'll think about it tomorrow. Come on Luce let's get to bed." said Gray when he landed on his bed.

"Good point. Let's go to bed." said Lucy hopping in bed. Gray put his arm around her and fell asleep instantly. However Natsu kept Lucy up with his snoring.

'_I'm going to kill Natsu in the morning'_ Lucy thought while in Gray's arms.

* * *

><p>Next morning Lucy woke Gray, Natsu, and Happy up bright and early which shocked Gray.<p>

"It's early Lucy." said Natsu.

"Really damn early…. Since you and I've known each other you've never been awake this early Luce." said Gray shocked at how early his girlfriend woke him and the others up.

" Shut it! Besides it's Natsu's fault I couldn't sleep I was surprised you didn't wake up. Anyway you guys get motived and let's get going!" said Lucy.

"Yes mam…" said Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

"**Gate of Curses, I open thee! Onyx!**" said Lucy in which a girl with long black hair and black eyes appeared.

"Good morning Lucy-sama." said Onyx.

"Huh? Why'd you bring out Onyx?" questioned a fully awake Gray now.

"You'll see. Anyway onyx I need your help. There's a curse on this island, do you know where the source of the curse originated from?" said Lucy.

"Lucy it is difficult to answer that fully but you will find all of your answered at the Temple of the Moon. That is all I can say." said Onyx.

"I see thank you." said Lucy in which she sent Onyx back to the spirit world. Then started to find a temple.

"So then do you really think we can really lift this curse without destroying the moon?" asked Natsu.

"Well I don't really think we any other choice now do we? Besides even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore!" said Gray.

"That's right! We never be able to eat the limited time only 'Fairy Tail Moon View Steak' again?" said Natsu.

"I don't know what I would do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…"said Happy in which Gray noticed Lucy walking slower.

"Luce?" said Gray getting her attention.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gray stopping.

"Yeah it's what Onyx said that's bothering me." answered Lucy.

"Huh? What do you mean she answered your question didn't she?" asked Happy.

"Well yeah but the way she was acting it was like she knew more than she was letting on. It's as if she knows what's really going on here." answered Lucy.

"In that case it must be pretty dangerous! Now that's what I call an S class quest! I'm fired up!" said Natsu excited.

"I'll freeze the curse up no prob! You don't have to worry about anything Luce!" said Gray.

"You two are missing the point and are complete idiots sometimes." said Lucy sweat dropping.

"Aye!" said Happy. All of sound they heard the ground shaking.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy

"What the?" questioned Gray.

"What's that?" questioned Natsu in which all of them are surprised to see a giant rat.

"W…What the heck?" questioned Natsu freaking out.

"That thing is freakin huge!" said Gray also freaking out.

"Will you two hurry up and get that thing!" said Lucy as she summoned Horologium in which she and Happy got inside.

"What about you?!" asked Natsu.

"'I draw a line at giant rats!' she says." said Horologium. Gray then started to use his magic when he noticed the rat was getting ready to spit something out from its mouth.

"**Ice Make Shield!**" Gray said in which to protect them. However the rat releases a stink gas from its mouth which makes him and Natsu sick.

"'Hey, what's the matter? Aye!' they say." said Horologium. The stink gas then gets to Horologium and he goes back to the spirit world.

"Huh? Eww!" said Lucy and Happy holding their noses making the giant rat laugh.

"Still why does it have to be a rat?" wondered Lucy.

"Natsu's down, Luce!" said Gray.

"Well he does have a strong sense of smell." said Happy. The giant rat then starts to chase them when they start to run away from it.

"Run away!" said Natsu. While running away the rat keeps on trying to hit them with stink gas again.

"**Ice Make Floor!**" said Gray while running in which the giant rat slips on the ice and fall on her back.

"You should've done that from the start!" said Natsu angered.

"Don't start complaining!" said Gray in which Lucy sighed. Lucy then noticed a temple.

"Hey I think that's the temple Onyx spoke of. Either way let's go in there in case this thing wakes up." said Lucy.

"We'll beat it up instead!" said Natsu and Gray beating the rat up.

"You two…" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>After Lucy dragged Gray and Natsu from the giant rat she led them to the temple.<p>

"It's quite large." said a surprised Lucy.

"And it's also falling apart." said Natsu.

"I wonder what era this thing is from?" said Gray. They then noticed moon symbols.

"The moon, huh? So the island was originally called 'The Island of the Moon'." said Gray.

"First island of the moon, then the moon's curse, and now moon symbols. These ruins are really suspicious." said Lucy.

"However they're in horrible shape." said Natsu walking off. He then starts pounding his feet on the floor to test it. "is this floor even safe.

"Hey, Natsu stop that!" said Lucy. The ground then crumbles and gives away.

"Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did!" said Gray as their falling down. They land in an underground cave.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" asked Natsu looking around getting out from the rocks.

"No, not all thanks to you, idiot!" said Lucy.

"Why can't you think once before you go destroying things, you idiot!" said Gray. They then look up to where they fell from.

"Happy, would you be able to fly up with everyone?" asked Lucy.

"I can't…" said Happy.

"So I guess these are underground ruins then?" wondered Gray.

"Most likely." answered Lucy.

"It's a secret cave! We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" said Natsu running ahead of them.

"Hey! That's enough running amuck out of you!" yelled Gray. Natsu comes to the end of the path that he is running on and is shocked at what he found. The others the catch up to him.

"Natsu?" questioned Lucy.

"What's the matter?" asked Gray.

"What the hell is this?" wondered Natsu. Gray and Lucy walking and what they shocked them especially Gray. There is a giant demon encased in ice.

"Gray is that what I think it is?" questioned Lucy as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can't believe it! It's… Deliora!" said Gray shocked beyond belief. He then walked closer. "You're joking… Why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!" said Gray in which Lucy and Natsu walked up to them.

"Gray calm down." said Lucy in which brought him into a hug.

"You know this thing?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah…That's…" said Gray in which he started to shake.

"Gray calm down." Lucy said as she continued to hold him. "I think it's time you tell Natsu."

"Natsu this thing is Deliora. The Demon of Disaster." answered Gray.

"Demon of the ashtray?" questioned Natsu.

"Disaster." corrected Happy.

"It's just like it was back then. What the hell happened?" said Gray. Then Lucy heard someone coming. They then move away from Deliora to hide.

"You sure you heard people's voices around here?" said a man with thick eyebrows and spiky blue hair. He came in with a dog man. "It's noon. I'm sleepy." said the spiky blue hair. The dog man then groaned.

"Toby, you got exposed to the moon drip? You got like, ears and stuff!" said spiky blue hair.

"No dude! They're like, fashion, yo!" said an angry Toby.

"I'm just teasing, you dolt." said Spiky Blue Hair making Toby whine.

"Yuka, you're so mean." said Toby.

"Moon drip? What the hell is that? Could it be the curse?" wondering Lucy while hiding. Then another person came in.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san, I bring sad news." said a woman with pink hair in pigtails.

"It's you, Sherry." said Yuka in which Toby waved at her.

"Angelica has been bullied by someone." said Sherry.

"It's a rat, dude! Don't give it no fancy name!" said Toby angry.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness… And…love!" said Sherry.

* * *

><p>"We've got some <em>serious<em> weirdo's here. Especially the last one." said Lucy as she sweat dropped.

"They're not from this island. They smell different." said Natsu.

"Also they don't seem to be cursed either." said Happy

"Intruders?" Yuka said gaining their intention.

* * *

><p>"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need yet! How vexing" said Sherry after sighing. "Let us exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears."<p>

"Yeah." said Yuka smirking. Toby growled in approval.

"We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora. We must put intruders to sleep for eternity. In other words… love!" said Sherry.

"You mean, death?" said Toby sweat dropping. They then hear a noise.

"What's that?" wondered Sherry.

"It's over there." said Yuka in which they followed the sound and left the cave.

"Nice job, Happy." said Lucy in which she and the others got out from their hiding places.

"Aye." said Happy.

"What? Why don't we catch them and make them answer questions?" wondered Natsu.

"Not yet. Let's look around a bit more." said Lucy.

"This gotten kind of complicated." said Natsu.

"Who is this 'Reitei-sama' person?" wondered Happy.

"Why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place it was sealed anyway?" wondered Lucy.

"I thought you told me very few people knew where he put after he was sealed up." said Lucy.

"Yeah, this thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. Ten years ago in the land of Isvan an immortal demon ran rampant. Ur, the mage who taught me magic, sacrificed her life to seal it away! I don't know what connection it has the curse on this island but this thing should never be here!" said Gray in which he started to release his magic "Who the hell is this Reitei person? I'm not gonna let you get away with through dirt on Ur's name!"

"Gray…" said Lucy as she and other looked at her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its not my best but remember I'm just getting back. I'll start the next chapter sometime over the weekend.<strong>


	13. Gray's Old Partner

**Here you are. Also I'm not sure if some of you noticed but i changed some info about Lucy in a couple chapters mostly the one where she has the flashback of her past**

* * *

><p>"Deliora…" said Gray staring at Deliora encased in the ice.<p>

"So it's a demon your teacher sealed?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, that's Deliora all right." answered Gray.

"So it was transported from the Northern Continent to here?" questioned Happy.

"I'm starting to think that the island's curse has something to do with Deliora." said Lucy. She looked at Gray worriedly.

"It seems like the obvious conclusion. This demon is still alive, after all." said Gray.

"All right then! All we gotta do is bust up this demon then!" said Natsu excited.

"Natsu!" said Lucy in which she looked at Gray.

"What? It'll solve our problem in a jiffy!" said Natsu. Gray looked at him angry in which he punched Natsu.

"Gray hit him!" said a shocked Happy.

"To be honest I'm not really that surprised. Especially with how he is right now." said Lucy worried.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" yelled an angry Natsu. He then noticed the look on Gray's face.

"Don't even think about getting near it, you Fire Mage! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it!" said an angry Gray.

"What? Would that ice really melt all that easily?" asked Natsu. Gray looked up at Deliora.

"No…" said Gray. Lucy walked near them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray… Are you okay?" said Lucy worried.

"Hey, I'm the one who got punched! You're a barbarian!" said an angry Natsu.

"He says…" said Happy.

"Not now, Natsu." said Lucy.

"My master, Ur, encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell. That's ice that can't melt. No matter what kind of magical fire you use, you couldn't melt that ice. However if they knew they couldn't melt it, then why move it here?" said Gray.

"No idea, but maybe they're trying to melt it somehow?" guessed Lucy.

"But, why?!" asked an angry Gray.

"Gray, calm down! Please! I've never seen you this angry in all the years I've known you!" said Lucy trying to calm Gray down.

"Yeah, you've never snapped at Lucy before." said Natsu. Gray realized what he did.

"Sorry, Luce." said Gray feeling guilty.

"I..It's okay" said Lucy. _"I am extremely worried about him now."_

"Still something isn't right here. Who brought Deliora here, and for what reason?" wondered Gray.

"Well, it's pretty simple. We should chase after those guys from before." said Natsu.

"You sure?" asked Lucy.

"No." said Gray.

"Huh?" asked Lucy and Natsu. Gray was looking at Deliora.

"We'll wait here." said Gray.

"For what?" asked Happy.

"We'll wait until the moon comes out." answered Gray.

"The moon? Are you crazy?! It's still noon! No way, no how! I'd be bored to death!" said Natsu shocked.

"Gray just what are you talking about?" asked Lucy.

"I'm pretty sure that this island's curse and Deliora are both connected with the moon somehow. Plus those guys did say, 'Soon we'll have collected enough moonlight.'" answered Gray.

"I see. I _am _curious about what'll happen and what they're up to." said Lucy.

"I can't stand it! I'm going after them!" said an angry Natsu. Moments later… Natsu fell asleep.

"Idiot." said Lucy.

"Aye." said Happy.

"He never changes does he?" asked Lucy.

"Aye. That's Natsu for you." said Happy. Lucy looked at Gray. Her eyes are still filled with worry.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Happy.

"Do you really need to ask?" asked a depressed Lucy.

Gray is sitting down in front of Deliora thinking.

"_Ur…"_ thought Gray.

**FLASHBACK**

_In a snowy region a young Gray is standing with a woman and a boy around his age. Gray is breathing hard._

"_Gray, can you keep up? My training is harsh." said the woman._

"_You bet! I'll do anything!" said Gray_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Gray." said Lucy getting his attention.

"Lucy." said Gray. Lucy sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy. Gray sighed.

"To be honest…no I'm not." answered Gray.

"I had a feeling. I've never really seen you like this. Normally it's me worrying you but this time it's you who's worrying me." said Lucy resting her head on Gray's shoulder.

"I know but I'm not gonna let them use Deliora no matter what!" said Gray.

"I know…I just need you to promise me not to use _that_!" said Lucy concerned shocking Gray.

"Lucy…" said Gray.

"Please promise me! I don't want to even think about it if you have to use it!" said Lucy close to tears.

"Hey look at me." said Gray making Lucy look at him. "I really do hope that I don't have to use it, but if I do know this Lucy. I will always love you and no one will change that." said Gray in which Lucy nodded. Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her forehead.

After a while Lucy falls asleep and Gray lays her down and Happy fell asleep as well. After they fell asleep they are woken up by a tremor.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy waking up.

"It's night?!" questioned a shocked Natsu.

"Huh?" wondered Gray. A magic circle then appeared above Deliora.

"The light its coming down from…" said Lucy shocked.

"The ceiling!" said a shocked Natsu.

"Purple light! It's the light from the moon!" said Gray.

"What the heck? What's going on here?" wondered a shocked Happy. The light from the magic circle is on Deliora.

"The light it's landing on Deliora." said Gray.

"This isn't no coincidence!" said Natsu.

"Let's go! We'll search for where this light is coming from!" said Gray.

"Aye!' said Happy. They all got up and left the chamber to find where the light is coming from. They found a set of stairs that would take them out of cavern. When they reached the top they saw a magic circle.

"A magic circle is spread over the center of the ruin!" said Gray.

"It's farther above!" said Natsu as they left the ruins to get to the source of the light. When they got to the source they saw a group of sorcerers doing an incantation around the purple light.

"Zeram…sem… Delioluna! Kuupelar Kulrakar Zeram…sem… Deioluna!" said the sorcerers. Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy hind behind some ruins.

"What is that?" asked Natsu.

"Kuupelar Kulrakar…" said the sorcerers the light and the magic circles go all up to the moon.

"The moon?" questioned Gray.

"So they are really collecting the light from the moon." said Natsu.

"Just what are they trying to do by shining it on Deliora?" wondered Happy.

"I wonder if this is the spell... Moon Drip." said Lucy.

"Moon Drip?" asked Gray.

"What's that?" asked Natsu.

"It's a spell in Belianese. According to what old man Ryou told me he said it's a spell that requires the light of the moon to react. It gathers the moon's magic power in one place, it then utilizes it to deactivate any possible spell. They're using Moon Drip to resurrect Deliora!" explained Lucy.

"What?! Tell me your joking Luce!" said Gray shocked.

"Gray you know better than anyone that I don't joke about things like this." said Lucy.

"Still Iced Shell is ice that can't be melted!" said Gray.

"Remember I said it can deactivate any spell" said Lucy.

"Oh no!" said Happy worried.

"These guys don't know the horror of Deliora!" said an angry Gray.

"I think I know what Onyx meant before at least a little bit of it. The curse that the villager's believe is a side effect of the moon drip. The collected magic from the moon is contaminating their bodies. That just shows how powerful moon drip is." said Lucy.

"Damn them!" said Natsu.

"Hold it!" said Lucy in which she hit Natsu in the head. "Someone's coming!" said Lucy noticing people coming. A guy with a large white cape wearing an ornamental helmet appeared along with the ones from before. Gray looked at them. They walked towards the ritual.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. I'm all sleep after waking up at noon. Plus we never did find the intruders." said Yuka.<p>

"If they even existed!" said Toby.

"It is saddening, Reitei-sama." said Sherry. Reitei turned to look at her. "There seemed to be intruders around noon, but we failed to catch them. I can't express my love like this."

"Intruders…" said Reitei. The sound of his voice shocking Gray.

* * *

><p>"So that's Reitei." said Natsu.<p>

"Jeez that guy… but honestly what's with the funky musk." said Lucy.

"Really? I think it's cool." said Happy.

* * *

><p>"Has Deliora been revived yet?" asked Reitei.<p>

"At the rate things are going, either today or tomorrow…" said Sherry.

"Which one is it then?!" asked an angry Toby.

"Finally… As for the intruders, I will brook no interference." said Reitei. Gray continued to start at him shocked.

"Yes, The only other people here should be the villagers on the far side of the island." said Sherry.

"Destroy the village." ordered Reitei.

"Yes." said Sherry.

"Understood." said Yuka. Toby growled in obedience.

* * *

><p>"What?" questioned Natsu.<p>

"But the people in the village had nothing to do with it!" said Lucy shocked.

"Man,,, That's messed up!" said Natsu.

* * *

><p>"I would rather avoid bloodshed. however…" said Reitei.<p>

"That voice… It can't be…" said Gray shocked.

"You know him?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah…" said Gray. Natsu then jumped up.

"I can't stand sneaking around anymore!" yelled Natsu shocking Gray, Lucy, and Happy. Natsu released his fire magic. "Your 'interferers' are right here!" said Natsu now shocking everyone. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice now, do we?" wondered Lucy.

"Yeah." said Happy. Reitei and his followers they noticed Natsu's guild mark.

"That mark… They're from Fairy Tail." said Sherry.

"Now I see. So the villagers requested a guild to save them." said Yuka.

"What are you doing? Eliminate the village now." said Reitei.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

"Anyone who interferes or plots against me in my enemy." answered Reitei.

"Why?" said Natsu running up to him.

"Why, you…" said Gray running up as well. He started to use his magic. "I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" Gray said hitting the floor in which ice grows on the ground. Reitei and his followers jumped out of the way. Reitei then started to use magic as well which was the same as Gray's in which they collided with each other.

"He also uses ice magic?!" said Happy shocked.

"No way." said Lucy.

"Lyon…" said Gray revealing who Reitei actually is.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu shocked.

"Lyon? Wait is he the one Gray once told me about?" wondered Lucy shocked at her boyfriend.

"You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" said Gray in which Lyon smirked.

"It's been a while Gray. How long has it been?" said Lyon.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy and Happy.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Gray.

"I can't believe _you_ were one of the mages the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is this just a mere coincidence? Well, no matter." said Lyon.

"Reitei Lyon, you know him?" asked Yuka. Toby growled in question.

"Go now. I can handle things here myself." said Lyon in which Yuka, Toby, and Sherry leave.

"You think we'll let you go so easily?!" questioned Natsu angry. He then headed towards Lyon subordinates. Lyon started to use his magic.

"Natsu stop! Don't move!" said Gray. Natsu is then encased in ice.

"What the…" said Lucy.

"Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Gray…" said Lucy looking worried.

"I promise you I'll be fine." said Gray.

"Okay. Let's go Happy." said Lucy. Happy then lifted up Lucy by her shirt. Gray attacks Lyon with his magic but Lyon shields himself from the attack. The ice Natsu is in continues to grow bigger.

"Damn it, I can't move!" said Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Lucy are you okay?" asked Happy as he started to fly away.<p>

"Besides being worried about Gray, yes. However I just have to trust him. Though I do wonder if Natsu is alright." said Lucy.

"He got encased by ice magic that freezes air! If we don't get away from here we'll be turned to ice next!" said Happy.

"Right!" said Lucy.

"We're going to the village! if we stay any longer who'll protect the village?!" said Happy.

"Yeah. Also sorry I know it took a lot of effort to not help Natsu, didn't it?" said Lucy in which Happy nodded.

"Don't worry though if it's Natsu I'm sure he'll be fine! You know Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

* * *

><p>"So you bought enough time for your girlfriend and the cat to get away?" questioned Lyon.<p>

"How did you?" asked Gray.

"I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes were fill with worry and love for you. However no matter… Sherry and the rest should have no problems against them." said Lyon.

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail mages, you!" said Natsu angry. Gray then kick Natsu.

"Aye! What are you doing?" said Natsu in which he rolls down the mountain.

"You were always the one for theatrics. Wasn't he your ally?" said Lyon.

"You could magically explode that ice ball whenever you felt like it." said Gray.

"So you made sure he's out of my magical power's range? Not bad, there." said Lyon.

"Enough already! Stop with the elder-student act, Lyon! You're no longer Ur's pupil!" said Gray.

"Neither are you, Gray." said Lyon. He then took of the mask. "Since Ur's no longer of this world."

"She gave her life to seal away Deliora! You're the one trying to destroy her legacy!" yelled Gray angry.

"Don't rewrite history. You're the one who killed Ur!" said Lyon. Making Gray shocked at what he said. "And yet you lived on, unashamed, Gray."

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the mountain Natsu is trying to get up and he finally does when he use his magic.<p>

"Damn that Gray! I'll remember this! What's with this ice, though! I can't melt it with fire…" said Natsu in which he tried melting it with his magic. After he couldn't he started to pant.

"Anyway I don't have time for this! I've got to get to the village!" said Natsu starting to head to the village.

"Damn it! It's hard to run like this!" said Natsu in which he almost falls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the ocean a pirate ship approaches the island. On the pirate ship all the sailors are defeated, leaving only the captain still standing.<p>

"Why do you want to go to that island?... Ma'am?" said the captain steering the ship.

"Shut up and steer." said Erza. All the sailors start to wake up.

"Give us a break here!... please? Galuna Island is cursed! The rumors say that humans turn into demons!" said the captain in which he tried to reason with Erza.

"I don't care." said Erza.

"Uh… Oh." said the captain.

"I am going to punish some rule breakers. That is all." said Erza making the sailors fall in love with her and the captain sweat dropping.

"Cool! You're Awesome! Let's go, Ma'am! We'll follow you anywhere!" said the sailors.

"Hurry!" said Erza.

"Aye, sir!" said the sailors.

"Uh, can I join you too? Madam?" said the captain also in love. Erza continued to stare at the island.

* * *

><p>At the ritual site the sorcerers are watching Gray and Lyon.<p>

"I'll say it again. You're the one who killed Ur. How dare you even speak her name!" said Lyon attacking Gray with his ice magic.

"L..Lyon…" said Gray getting up.

" What's the matter? Is the guilt stopping you? Then don't get in my way. Let me revive Deliora." said Lyon.

"I won't let you!" said Gray shocking Lyon in which he dropped his helmet.

"So be it. Let's have a match, just like old times. **Ice Make Eagle!**" said Lyon using his magic.

"**Ice Make Shield!**" said Gray shield himself from the attack, but Lyon's attack goes around it and hits Gray.

"Your specialty is creating inanimate objects. Static Icemake. My creations are creatures. Moving Icemake Did you forget about ice that can move?" said Lyon. Gray escapes the eagles and attacks Lyon.

"**Ice Make Hammer**! " said Gray creating a Hammer.

"**Ice Make Ape**!" said Lyon. He defended himself from Gray's attack. "Pitiful. You still use both hands when you use creation magic?"

"That's what Ur taught us, remember? If you use one hand to create, it'll be incomplete and off-balance!" said Gray.

"I'm special! I've long since surpassed Ur's ability!" said Lyon.

"Don't get a big head!" said Gray.

"Same to you. I wonder if you'll be able to land even a single hit on me." said Lyon. Gray then used his magic.

"Don't think I'm the same as I used to be! **Ice Geyser**!" said Gray creating a tower of spikes around Lyon. The sorcerers are running away from the impact.

"Same as you were. I am the elder apprentice." said Lyon making Gray angry in which Lyon appeared unharmed. "I could use creation magic with one hand, and you could not. Nothing's changed. We may have traveled different paths, but both of us are frozen as we were at that time." Lyon said. He then used his magic to create a dragon and attacked Gray. "That's why I'll melt the ice! In order to walk the path that was sealed! My goal was Ur. Surpassing Ur was my dream. However you stole that dream from me. I thought I never would have the chance to surpass Ur again. However, there was one way. If I could do what even Ur could not: defeat Deliora… Then I can surpass Ur… I can finally dream again!"

"Are you serious? That's your goal? You of all people should know the horror of Deliora! Stop! It's impossible!" said Gray in which Lyon attack Gray.

"'Stop, it's impossible," you say?" said Lyon as he attack Gray again. "That's exactly what we said to you back then… You couldn't have forgotten that. It's because you challenged Deliora that Ur's dead!" said Lyon as he kept on attacking Gray. "You have no right to speak Ur's name! Begone!" Lyon attack Gray with the ice dragon again. "Die!" said Lyon finishing off Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably start the next one when I get home from work tomorrow which is around 4:30. Also before anyone ask's me of how Lucy knew that well Ryou taught her and her brothers about all types of magic so she knows a lot.<strong>


	14. Forced Gate Closure

**So where do I even start I was originally planning on having this chapter done over a week ago. However on Easter Sunday my grandmother passed away. So if anyway was wondering that's where I've been. There's was no way I was able to get it out. However I'm back. I was originally hoping to give you guys two chapters this week, but we'll see how much I get done since Friday - Sunday I have late shifts so like I said we'll see**

* * *

><p>On the top of the mountain Gray lays there defeated by Lyon.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_Gray what's the matter? Is that all you got? Wake up, Gray!" said Ur._

**FLASHBACK**

"Wake up, Gray!" said Natsu encased in ice appeared behind Gray in which Gray groaned. "How lame… You got butt-whupped good.

"Natsu… Why are you here?" asked Gray.

"I didn't know which way the village was, so I climbed up to a high spot." said Natsu. He grabbed a hold of Gray. "Over there! Come on, let's go."

"Wait! I can walk… Where's Lyon?" said Gray getting up noticing that Lyon is nowhere to be found.

"Don't know. No one's here. The ceremony is over as well." answered Natsu in which fell to the ground. Natsu picks him up and puts him over his iced body. "Crap! If Lucy's in trouble, it's our fault even if she can handle herself!" said Natsu in which Gray started to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Stop! You'll never be able to defeat something like Deliora. It's impossible for you, Gray!" said Ur._

"_Hey Lucy, why do refuse to return to your home?" asked Gray._

"_Because the only thing that the people from back home see me now is the girl that ran away from her past. However that's not the truth. I'm just doing what I think is right. Besides there's no way they would even look at me the same since according to them my family is worse than monsters. But I give you my word one day I will defeat the demons the rage on within me. I won't run away from them. If I do then my mother would have died for nothing." said Lucy._

"_I'm gonna do an S class quest!" said Natsu._

"_They're called S class for a reason! 'Cause they're outta your league!" said Gray._

**FLASHBACK**

"Natsu… Lucy…" said Gray.

"Huh?" asked Natsu.

"I have no right to say anything to you. No right at all!" said Gray as he started to cry.

"Are you gonna sit there moping all day just cause you lost, Gray?! We're Fairy Tail, damn it! The guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word "stop!" We only know how to keep running forward!" said Natsu angry. In which Gray stopped crying and Natsu started to run. "Goddammit! It's _really _hard to run like this!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the village, Lucy and Happy have reached it and are informing them of the situation.<p>

"So there you have it. The people who are coming to attack are to blame for this to your bodies." said Lucy.

"They're coming here?" asked a villager.

"Yes. However on the bright side, this is your chance to capture them!" said Lucy.

"Can we really pull that off? Will it work? Seriously?" wondered the villagers.

"Those three are probably mages as well, so they won't be captured so easily." said Happy.

"Yeah. We have the advantage when it comes to numbers, but not enough mages." said Lucy.

"Huh? Why can't you take them on yourself?" asked Happy.

"Right now the only magic I have access to is celestial spirit magic with a few others available all other magic is currently sealed off. So I sorta have to come up with something else." said answered Lucy.

"Oh I see." said Happy. Lucy's face all of a sudden brightens up.

"I just thought of the perfect plan!" said Lucy excited.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" wondered Happy. The chief then arrives.

"What's the meaning of all the ruckus?" asked Moka.

"Village Chief!" said the villagers.

"Please listen! Enemies will soon be attacking this village." said Lucy.

"Enemies?" questioned Moka.

"They've been staying at the ruins in the forest. Also they're the ones who turned your bodies into demons!" explained Lucy.

"Who cares?! Haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!" exclaimed Moka shocking Lucy.

"Well, there's actually no need to destroy the moon… If we just catch the ones responsible…" said Lucy trying to reason with Moka.

"The moon! Destroy the moon!" yelled Moka. Two villagers came up him and grabbed him.

"Chief, please calm down! Come now, this way." said the two villagers in which they tried to drag him away but he was putting up a fight making Lucy sweat drop.

"Don't mind him. It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo…" said a villager.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're going to capture them." said Lucy.

"But, how?" asked a villager.

"Just leave this to me! Even if I can't use my other magic I can still use illusion magic! So just trust me!" said Lucy excited. _'I hope this works!'_

"She really gotten into this." said Happy.

"**Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!**" said Lucy summoning Virgo.

"Did you call for me, Princess?" asked Virgo.

"Cute! So this is a 'maid'? I can't get enough!" said the villagers in love with Virgo.

"I guess they don't get many maids around here…" said Lucy sweat dropping.

"Princess, preparations are complete." said Virgo.

"Thanks, Virgo. You're always so fast." said Lucy.

"You wish to punish me?" asked Virgo.

"That was a compliment!" said Lucy.

"Um… Lucy…" said Happy.

"What is it, Happy?" asked Lucy.

"Is this all to your plan, Lucy. If not then I might think you're actually an idiot." said Happy.

"Of course not." said Lucy walking up to the pitfall trap.

"So what's the rest of your plan?" asked Happy.

"This." said Lucy placing her hand on the trap. The trap changed colors until it looked like there wasn't even a trap.

"Okay, now it might work. Anyway what magic was that?" asked Happy.

"Illusion magic. You can hide thing from your senses or as it says create illusions." answered Lucy.

"Even from Natsu's senses?" asked Happy.

"Hopefully, it's been a while since I had to use illusion magic." answered Lucy.

"Ms. Lucy, someone is coming!" said the villagers on top of the gate.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" said Lucy.

"Yes!" said the villager raising the gate.

"Let's hope this works." said Lucy. Natsu then appeared with Gray on his back.

"Everyone, you okay?" asked Natsu running up to the village shocking Lucy.

"Natsu!" said Happy and the villagers.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" said Lucy.

"What?" asked Natsu confused.

"I said Stop! Stop!" said Lucy in which Natsu stopped right before the pitfall trap.

"Whoa there." said Natsu.

"Where have you been?" asked Lucy. Lucy then noticed Gray on top of Natsu. "Gray! What's happened to him?"

"I went to find out how to get here and found your boyfriend. I'll explain in a bit about Gray." said Natsu stepping forward in which he fell through the trap making Lucy and everyone else sweat drop and overcome with shock.

"I never thought I see the day when a pitfall trap would work." said a villager.

"Yeah didn't expect that." said another villager.

"Thanks a lot Natsu." said Lucy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here!" said Natsu at the bottom of the hole.

"Who do you think? Lucy, of course." said Happy.

"I knew it!" said Natsu angry.

"You're misunderstanding it Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Anyway I'm glad you and Gray are safe though!" said Happy.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" said Natsu making Lucy worry.

"Natsu, don't tell me that…" said Lucy.

"Yeah my guess is that the masked guy beat him." said Natsu in which he noticed the ice wasn't on him anymore. "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"Unless it's because of the distance between you and Lyon." said Lucy.

"Most likely, Princess." said Virgo.

"All right!" said Natsu excited. Lucy looked at the villagers.

"Can you help and get Gray out of the hole?" asked Lucy.

"Of course." said the villagers.

After Natsu got out of the hole the villagers got Gray and laid him on the ground. Lucy kneeled next to Gray.

"Gray…" said Lucy.

"Not that I'm not worried about him, but… They still haven't shown up yet?" said Natsu.

"That is true, they are sure taking their time. Even though they left for the village before you did, and yet you got here first." said Lucy.

"Yeah, and it really took me a while too." said Natsu.

"What's that?" asked a villager pointing to the sky in which Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked up. It was the rat from before and she was carrying something.

"There's a flying rat! What's that bucket?" said the villagers.

On top of the rat are Toby, Sherry, and Yuka.

"Preparing the nuke'em jelly took quite a while." said Sherry.

"But this'll be perfect. Those damn mages have all gathered in the village." said Yuka in Toby growled in agreement.

"Our wishes cannot be fulfilled until Deliora is completely destroyed. Only death awaits those who stand in our way." said Sherry in which the rat dropped a drop of what was in the bucket.

"What the?" questioned Lucy looking up from Gray. Natsu then noticed it was above Lucy and Gray. He ran over and pulled the two of them out of the way. The drop starts to dissolve the ground shocking everyone.

"What the heck is that dangerous smell?" wondered Natsu.

"The bucket is filled with _that_?! They're gonna pour it everywhere!" said the villagers.

"Hideous. The moon drip turns humans into these hideous things?" said Yuka.

"They're almost like Deliora's demon-spawn… How unpleasant." said Sherry in which Toby agreed making Natsu angry.

"Angelica, if you'll do the honor." said Sherry in which the rat dropped the bucket releasing the acid on the village.

"Natsu quick we have to get everyone out of here!" said Lucy.

"Right! Everyone gather into the village center! Happy, let's fly!" said Natsu sprinting.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy flying in which he caught Natsu after he jumped. The villagers are all running to the center of the village along with some carrying Gray.

"I…I'm not moving from Bobo's grave!" said Moka.

"Chief, I understand how you feel, but…" said a villager. Happy flies Natsu up to the flying acid.

"_With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand… When you combine the flames together…I'll blow it away!_** Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu using his magic. His attack made the acid go outwards.

"He blasted it outward!" said Yuka in shock.

"He's a fire mage!" said Sherry. Despite Natsu's attack it made drops of the acid hit the village. One of the drops hit the chief of the village.

"Chief!" said a villager. Once the steam lifted it revealed that Virgo had saved the chief just in time.

"The village chief presented for punishment." said Virgo appearing with the chief.

"Virgo!" said Lucy. In the end though the village is destroyed.

"The village is totally dissolved. How awful… Is anybody hurt?" said the villagers. The chief is looking at Bobo's grave and see's that it is destroyed.

"Bobo's grave…" said Moka. Yuka, Sherry, and Toby appear in the village in which Yuka kicks Bobo's grave. The three of them start to approach the villagers.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei-sama's enemies. Even after we tried to mercifully give them an instant death. It seems a lot of blood must be spilled." said Sherry.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu.

"50 people in the village, 2 mages. This should take 15 minutes." said Yuka in which Toby agreed.

"Let's go!" said Natsu.

"Yeah!" said Lucy.

"I'm going too! 3 mages!" said Happy. Unknown to them Gray was starting to wake up.

"How dare they… How dare they destroy Bobo's grave! Unforgivable!" said Moka snapping. Three of the villages had to hold him back.

"You can't, Chief!" said a villager.

"We should all escape from here!" said a villager.

"We'll get caught up in a flight between mages!" said a villager.

"No!" said Moka.

"Someone take the Chief!" said a villager in two of the villagers carried the Chief away. Gray started to stand up.

"I can fight too." said Gray standing up. Lucy and Natsu looked towards.

"Gray, you're up? Are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"Get outta here. You'll be in my way." said Natsu. Lucy turned to Natsu and shook her head. She could tell what he was planning on doing to Gray. Lucy walked up towards Gray.

"Natsu, don't underestimate me!" said Gray. Lucy stood in front of Gray and leaned in so her lips were next to his ear. She raised her right hand and put it on Gray's head

"**Sleep.**" said Lucy in which Gray started to fall unconscious again. "I'm sorry Gray, but you're too injured and I don't want you to get any worse."

"Besides the injured should sleep it off." said Natsu.

"Luce…" said Gray in which he fell on her. Natsu grabbed a hold of him.

"Hey Lucy why didn't you have Natsu punch Gray so he'd be knocked out?" asked Happy.

"I'm not letting him get hurt worse, he's not in shape to fight right now. Besides he'd be in a better mood when he wakes up if I did that instead of Natsu punching him." answered Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu had walked over to the villagers and gave Gray to them.

"Take care of Gray for me, Okay?" asked Lucy.

"Leave him to us. Okay, let's go!" said a villager in which all the villagers started to leave with Gray.

"We won't let you escape. Reitei-sama has ordered us to wipe you all out. Angelica!" said Sherry. Angelica took to sky to fly she headed towards Natsu just barely missing him, however unknown everyone else Lucy somehow by complete accident grabbed a hold of her.

"Huh? What the? How the heck did I get on here?" said Lucy freaking while holding on to Angelica's claw.

"Didn't expect that!" said Happy.

"How'd that happen?!" asked Natsu shocked.

"Well since I'm stuck I might as well try something." said Lucy. Lucy started to tickle Angelica's claw. Sherry looked and saw what Lucy was doing.

"Just so you know that's not gonna work." said Sherry. However it was actually working against Angelica. "Angelica?" said Sherry. Angelica stopped flying and started to laugh in midair. "What are you doing? If you stop your tail…" said Sherry. Lucy, Sherry, and Angelica started to fall towards the ground.

"Never thought it would actually work. However this is gonna hurt." said Lucy in which she and Sherry screamed as they fell and hit the ground making Natsu sweat drop.

"Someone's gonna be ticked…" said Yuka.

"I'm not ticked!" said Toby angry.

"Not you, idiot." said Yuka.

"Knowing Lucy she'll be okay, but let's hope she's not crushed." said Natsu.

"She'd be dead if she was crushed and we'd have a ticked off Gray when he wakes up. I'll go take a look." said Happy sprouting his wings.

"Right. Countin' on ya." said Natsu in which Happy took off in Lucy's direction. Natsu looked towards Yuka and Toby. "I'll clean things up here." Natsu dashes towards Toby and head-butts him and in midair uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on Yuka.

"Those are some ferocious flames you have there." said Yuka protecting himself with his magic. "Tell me could you be Fairy Tail's Salamander that I've heard rumors about?" Natsu turned his head and saw that Toby had stood up. "You know we were once mages from a well known guild. You won't beat us so easily. If I mention the guild Lamia Scale, does it ring a bell? Exactly, that's where 'Hard Iron' Jera was…" Natsu attacks both of them with fire from each of his hands, however Yuka is undamaged. "Hey, jerk! Listen to people when they're talking!"

"Never heard of 'em. It doesn't matter what you're from or who you know. You're gettin' in the way of me completing this job. In other words, you're the enemy of Fairy Tail. That's all the reason I need to fight." said Natsu as Toby put the fire out on his hair.

"Tch. Toby, hold off. I can handle this guy myself." said Yuka in which Toby approved. "**Wave!**" Yuka used his magic. Natsu uses him magic as well on his arms.

"I'll blow that away!" said Natsu but he noticed something about Yuka's attack and dodges it.

"Ah, so you've noticed what it was." said Yuka. Natsu attacks him with Fire Dragon's roar but Yuka nullifies it with his magic. "**Wave!** The vibrations I create can neutralize any type of magic! In other words… Magic that is impregnable to magic!"

"So that's why my instincts said I couldn't block that attack with fire." said Natsu.

"While I was in Lamia Scale, I specialized in facing off against other mages." said Yuka in which he started to use his magic. "I think you can see why. It's because all mages are powerless before me!" Yuka attacked Natsu with two waves. Natsu comes out of the smoke and tries to punch Yuka with a flaming fist.

"We'll see about that!" said Natsu.

"**Wave!**" said Yuka. He nullifies Natsu's attack. "I thought I told you that my wave will erase all magic before it."

"Then I just need to do it without magic! There's nothing hard about that!" said Natsu. He punches his hand through Yuka's magic shocking Yuka. "See? Right on through." However the wave sends out a pulse that hurts Natsu's arm making him scream in pain.

"It's reckless of you to stick your bare arm into the vortex of magical power. It'll get blown away." warns Yuka. Natsu ignores his warning and puts his whole head inside Yuka's magic shocking Toby.

"He's gonna put his whole body in?!" asked Toby in shock.

"This wall might not let magic in, but bare hands are no problem!" said Natsu.

"This guy's nuts!" said Toby shocked.

"And what will you do now, Salamander? You can't use magic inside the wave…" said Yuka.

"So I _can _use it outside, right? Thanks for the advice!" said Natsu in which he uses his magic on his elbow outside of Yuka's magic. "**Elbow of…**" Natsu's magic is boosted up shocking Yuka.

"You're using a magic booster to accelerate your bare hands?!" asked Yuka in shock.

"**...the Fire Dragon!**" said Natsu. He hit Yuka defeating him. "That's one down."

"You're awesome." said Toby.

"You're about to get some awesome all to yourself." said Natsu.

"Yeah, right! I'm stronger thank Yuka, see! **Paralyze-Claw: Mega-Jellyfish!**" said Toby. His claws had turned sharper and longer and green. "These claws have got a secret hidden within them!"

"Like, they'll paralyze you?" questioned Natsu shocking Toby.

"How did he know?! You're one amazing mage!" said Toby.

"What am I gonna do? He's a complete idiot." said Natsu sweat dropping. In anger Toby attacks Natsu.

"Don't call me an idiot!" said Toby angry.

"Whoa there." said Natsu while dodging Toby.

"One touch from these claws, and it's all over! You'll be shaking like a leaf waiting only for death!" said Toby. He kept on attacking Natsu, but Natsu kept on dodging every attack.

"Wait, just a second! You got something stuck on your forehead." said Natsu touching his forehead. Toby touches his forehead and electrocutes himself using his claws' power against him.

"Ooh, that felt kind of good…" said Toby in which he fell to the ground defeated.

"Yeah, definitely an idiot." said Natsu. He walks towards the ruins of Bobo's grave. "Those guys really did some pretty terrible stuff. However, I'm gonna make sure the village and everyone goes back to the way they were. Bet on it!" Natsu fixed up Bobo's grave. "I'm gonna get you justice."

* * *

><p>Beneath the ruins Lyon is standing in front of Deliora when a masked figure and the group of sorcerers form before walk up to him.<p>

"Reitei-sama, why didn't you finish off that troublemaker named Gray?" asked the masked figure.

"It doesn't matter. You know I have no taste for bloodshed." answered Lyon.

"You say that despite ordering for the village to be completely wiped out. However it seems to me you had sympathy for your fellow pupil." said the masked figure.

"He won't stand against me after being defeated so easily. Besides even if he does get in my way, then I'll show no mercy." said Lyon making the masked figure smile.

"Really…?" asked the masked figure.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere with Lucy she is just waking up when she notices Sherry.<p>

"Your…" said Lucy noticed Sherry crying.

"How dare you, young lady?! Now Reitei-sama's trust in me will have fallen like a rock! He'll never love me!" said Sherry crying.

"Why am I the one who has to deal with someone like this?" muttered Lucy while sweat dropping.

"And you even did this to Angelica… I'll get you for this!" said Sherry snapping at Lucy.

"Fine by me! Bring it on!" said Lucy. Sherry uses her magic that makes a tree come to.

"**Wood Doll!**" said Sherry.

"The tree it's moving?!" questioned Lucy in shock. Lucy dodges as the tree attacks her.

"**Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!**" said Lucy summoning Taurus.

"I'm not a perv! Just true to my desires!" said Taurus. He rushed towards the tree and cuts it with his axe.

"That's celestial spirit magic! And he's one of the Zodiac gates, too!" said Sherry in shock.

"Nice job Taurus!" said Lucy.

"Lucy-san, your body's the best!" screamed Taurus.

"Forcing your spirits to say things like that for your pleasure? How uncouth." said Sherry.

"Trust me I'm not forcing him and I'm not pleased by it!" said Lucy angry.

"However, mages who know celestial spirit magic are at such a disadvantage against me." said Sherry.

"Taurus now!" said Lucy in which Taurus rushed at Sherry to attack her. However he stops half way. Taurus turns and looks at Lucy shocking her and making Sherry grin. Suddenly Taurus attacks Lucy destroying Lucy's top in the process. "Hey, Taurus! What's the matter?"

"Rampage!" said Taurus attacking Lucy in which he jumped in the air and swings his axe at Lucy ripping her top off.

"Hey, wait!" said Lucy in which Taurus pins her down.

"Lucy-san, I can't control my body!" said Taurus.

"Huh?" questioned Lucy.

"My magic, Doll Attack, allows me to control anything other than humans. That also goes for Celestial Spirits, since they are not human." explained Sherry.

"Oh, no!" said Lucy.

"I'm utterly ashamed, Lucy-san! No matter how much I will it, my body won't…" says Taurus but is cut off.

"**Gate of the Golden Bull, I command thee to close!**" said Lucy trying to close Taurus' gate but nothing happened.

"Doesn't the spirit and mage have to open and close the gate together?" questioned Sherry.

"Close the gate, Taurus!" commanded Lucy.

"You can't close it unilaterally." said Sherry.

"Taurus!" said Lucy.

"Let's play Russian Roulette Punch, shall we? Close your eyes and punch!" said Sherry in which Taurus closed his eyes and raised one of his arms and punched Lucy but she moved her head out of the way.

"I wonder how long you'll be able to dodge?" questioned Sherry in which Taurus punched Lucy but she moved her head again.

"Taurus, stop it!" said Lucy.

"I want to stop, but…" said Taurus. He puts bot of arms together to try and punch Lucy but Lucy dodged it.

"You know I heard of a Fairy Tail mage who can use an abundance of different types of magic. However she mostly used her Celestial Spirit magic. So tell me, why haven't you used your other magic yet?" said Sherry.

"Please! Remember your contract with me, Taurus!" said Lucy

**FLASHBACK**

_In a meadow filled cows Lucy and Gray are standing across from Taurus._

"_So you're called Lucy, huh? But man, what a body you've got!" said Taurus making Lucy and Gray sweat drop. Taurus has hearts in his eyes with of Lucy's body. "I can't get enough!"_

"_Luce are you sure about this?" asked Gray._

"_I'm not sure. However I can't believe the Spirit of the Gate of the Golden Bull is such a perv. He's almost as bad as some of the guys from the guild. Jeez what should I do about this contract?" answered Lucy in which Taurus suddenly was pumped up shocking Lucy and Gray._

"_There's no reason to hesitate! If you contract with me, I'll make sure to protect you and that nice body of yours especially when this guy isn't around!" said Taurus pointing at Gray. Lucy looked at Gray who shrugged._

"_You promise?" questioned Lucy._

"_I promise!" said Taurus gushing with love making Lucy and Gray sweat drop._

**FLASHBACK**

"You told me that you would always protect me, but especially when Gray wasn't able to be with me, remember?" said Lucy making Taurus gain some control.

"Hey, what are you hesitating for? Do what I say and get her!" said Sherry in which Taurus raised one of his arms.

"Celestial Gates should be opened and closed by mutual agreement! Come to your senses, Taurus!" said Lucy. Just as Taurus was about to hit Lucy his gate closed and was sent back to the Celestial Spirit world shocking Sherry.

"Thank god…" muttered Lucy.

"I can't believe there was a mage with celestial spirit magic who could do that. I miscalculated." said Sherry in shock.

"That was…but Ryou said…" said Lucy. Suddenly stood up and smiled. "You said earlier you were wondering why I didn't use my other magic. Well let me tell you something I don't need to use it not. This time you're getting payback from a unique mage from Fairy Tail." said Lucy bringing out her whip.

* * *

><p><strong>You might have noticed I keep on changing info about Lucy however this is the last time I change it. Also after I'm done with the Galuna Arc it will be explained why Lucy can only use celestial magic and some small ones.<strong>


End file.
